The Lost Boy III - Tales of the north
by Stenna15
Summary: While they were flying around Berk to map the archipelago, Hiccup and Joke make a rough encounter with dragon hunters, which recognize the white-haired boy. What mysteries lay within his forgotten past ? - This is a Hijack/ Frostcup AU. boy x boy. Don't like, don't read. English is not my main langage.
1. Dragon racing

Hey my dear readers !

As promised, here is the third book of _The Lost Boy_ ! Just like the others, already completed story, just translating it for Fanfiction, one chapter per day… so yeah, you know.

This book is following the second movie, with a big plot twist.

Disclaimers : I don't own any of both movies nor _How to train your dragon_ books nor _Guardians of childhood_, respective credits go to Cressida Crowell, William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Studios.

This is a Hijack/ Frostcup story. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Dragon racing**

''_This is Berk. The best-kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises._''

A new day has set on Berk. Sun was shining bright for once, offering a kind luminosity and warmer temperatures. Well, it was chilly instead of freezing. Vikings always loved summer for these blissing chilly two or three months. However, despite this beautiful day, Berk's streets were empty. The only inhabitants were the sheep. They were gathered in small shaking groups, trying to hide between the houses, eyes fixed on the sky.

Shadows were passing in it, fast and threatening. When the sheep decided to change their hiding spot, they were all pressed together, they were no longer squeezing against each other, they were almost melting in each other.

Safe in their new location, their fear had not diminished. But when they backed a bit, they didn't noticed they had just pushed one of them into the light. Said sheep was immediatly caught up into the sky.

''_Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint…we berkiand prefer a __little something we like to call… __dragon rac__ing__ !_''

The brown Gronckle flew at top speed with the trophy she had just caught. On her back was sitting a young chubby viking man with blond hair, who lifted his arms and yelled in joy.

''Yeah ! We got one, Meatlug !''

The Gronckle felw as fast as possible, immediatly chased by two other dragons. The winged creatures were almost

unrecognizable with their colorful warpaints, just like their riders. Orange and green for the Gronckle, yellow and red for the Monstruous Nightmare, blue, yellow and black for the Zippleback, blue and orange for the Deadly Nadder, white and blue for the Light Fury.

Their riders were covered with the same colors, and the proud of their respective families. In this race were fighting the heirs of the families Hofferson, Thorston, Jorgenson and Ingerman.

In the crowd that had gathered to watch the games, vikings were breaking their voice in cherres of their favorite dragon rider. Like every race, twists were following other inpredictable twists and the spectators were enjoying themselves and impressed.

They had built a gallery above the sea, on the south side of the island, so they could have a view of the whole village and watch the dragons soaring and fighting for the sheep. Said gallery was so full it was difficult to imagine adding one more person.

Fishlegs yelled in joy seeing that much cheers, until the Monstruous Nightmare bumped into him and made the sheep fly. Snotlout caught it and laughed.

''I'm sorry Fishlegs. Did you want that ?''

''Snotlout, that was mine !''

The red striped dragon slowed down to find himself just next tot he green Zippleback. The brow-haired viking threw the sheep to Ruffnut.

''Here you go, babe. Did I tell you that you look amazing today… 'cause you do.''

He smiled his most charming smile to her, but she just frowned and even grimaced.

''Oh, come on, Barf, it's starting to stink around here.''

The Zippleback started to move faster than the Monstruous Nightmare, as Barf, the right head of the green dragon, let out some gas. Tuffnut was now next to Snotlout and mocked him.

''Nope, still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch !''

Snotlout barely had time to react as Belch, the left-head of the green dragon, ignited the gas. Hookfang slowed down because of the explosion, getting lost by the Zippleback. The other dragons tried to catch up with the quatuor, but it didn't took long for the twins to reach their goal.

They went by their, marked with green paint and a drawing of the two-headed dragon, and threw the sheep in the ropes. Sais sheep landed on a pack of fellow wooly bkazed friends. The first one had been there for almost an hour.

''That's nine for the twins !'' Stoick claimed with joy and amusement.

The fierce cheif of Berk, wearing his heavy furr cape, threw his arms in the air in enthusiasm. He then looked at the other goals and reminded the points of each racer.

''Astrid lags with three ! Joke is on her tail with one ! Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with none ! And Hiccup is…''

The chief paused when his gaze landed on the black goal with a Night Fury drawing on it. He looked at the sky, just to make sure, and fell on his wooden throne.

''… nowhere to be found.''

He sighed and taped his fingers on the armrest, until he heard his closest friend's voice. Gobber leant on the backseat and teased the chief.

''Scared him off with the big talk, didn't you, Stoick ?''

As Snotlout was still flying, daydreaming, he abruptly came back to his senses when he was hit in the helmet, the smash echoing in his ears just like Astrid's annoyed voice.

''What are you doing, Snotlout ? They're gonna win, now !''

''She's my princess. Whatever she wants, she gets.'' He said with a strong but dreamy tone.

''Ruffnut ? Didn't she try to bury you alive ?''

''Only for a few hours !''

The two dragons soared and came back towards a tall and thin tower, they smashed into the dragon-shaped signboard, giving the signal for the release of next sheep. Just like every race, the dragon riders didn't know how many sheep there was. They had to catch only the beast with a target paint on it, or else it was minor points.

They kept on circling above the spectators and village, waiting for the signal indicating the sheep was ready. As Snotlout and Astrid were still arging, another dragon came next to them. Even if Astrid refused to admit it, she still had troubles to get used to the Light Fury, to her glittering scales and this impression she was made of snow. This dragon was really beautiful, and her mauve eyes were so surreal it was difficult not to contemplate her.

''What, you too ?'' Joke said, astounded.

''Him too what ?'' Astrid hesitated.

Joke smirked before answering.

''Fishlegs too is trying to seduce Ruff.''

''Hey no !'' Rustik grunted. ''I'm the one who's gonna win her heart !''

''_Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but that was five years ago. Now they hall moved in. And really, why wouldn't they ? We have custom stables, all-you-can-eat feeding stations, a full-service dragon wash, even top-of-the-line fire prevention if I do say so myself._''

As the dragons were still making their way above the village, searching for the next sheep, Joke saw a baby Gronckle sneeze fire on a house. He immediatly reacted and flew to it. There was a lot of pipes just above the houses, each with a handle to release the water. Joke flew at top speed but still manage to pull the rope to activate the device, successfully putting out the fire.

Stoick noticed this digression from the race and couldn't help but smile. Decidedly, Joke was always to first one to react when there was a problem, he definitively was a Hofferson. The chief watched the dragons with a pleased look, then rubbed his hands together.

''It's time, Gobber.''

The black-smith tried to hold on his cheers.

''Last lap !'' He yelled while making huge signs.

In the middle of the gallery stood a giant horn. The viking posted there saw Gobber and blew in it. The sound was so strong it seemed to echoe in the whole village.

''The black sheep !'' Astrid started. ''Come on, Stormfly, we can still win this thing !''

''Don't count on that !'' Joke teased, exceedind her.

Unlike all the other sheep, the riders knew where to find it. At every race, Gargle was the one in charge of sending the beast in the air with his favorite catapult. He was supposed to change location every time, but he seriously had a lack of imagination. This time, for instance, he was just next to his house.

''This is your big moment.'' He said to the oblivious sheep settled in the catapult. ''Have a night flight !''

The sheep froze but couldn't do anything Gargle pulled the handle. As the sheep was thrown in the air, all dragons were aiming for it. Stormfly was the closest, but not the fastest. As she was about to catch the sheep, Fishlegs suddenly went in front of her and stole the trophy.

''No !''

''Yes ! Good job, Meatlug !''

As everyone thought he was going to rush to the goals, he flew to the Zippleback and threw them the sheep.

''Here you go, darling ! Mine is worth ten !''

Ruffnut caught it and immediatly beamed.

''Yeah ! The black sheep !''

The Zippleback soared towards the goals. While Ruffnut was contemplating her future victory, Tuffnut was mulling over and pouting.

''I'm totally wnning !''

''We're winning together.'' Fishlegs said, smiling and fluttering his eyelashes to her.

She scowled and smashed into him, which disoriented the Gronckle.

Just behind them were the Monstruous Nightmare and the Deadly Nadder, but none of them had time to react as the Gronckle was falling toward them. She bumped into Hookfang while Stormfly barely dodge the collision. The two dragons were immediatly lost by the others.

The spectator roared in delight while the race was getting more and more exciting. The Hofferson kids were chasing the twins, everyone was wondering who was going to win. With their points, any of them could win just with the black sheep.

''Wouh-ouh ! No one can stop me now !'' Ruffnut beamed.

''Except for me ! We're attached, genius ! Quit trying to steal all my glory !'' Tuffnut growled and grabbed the sheep.

''Hey !''

As they starting to fight over the sheep, they forgot everything around them. They were so focused on their fight they didn't noticed the Deadly Nadder coming closer from behind. Astrid made use of it. She stood on her dragon's back, readying herself for one of her flips. She jumped on the Zippleback back, as the spectators were holding their breath, waiting, hoping her to win but at the same time afraid she could fall.

Astrid landed on the green dragon's back and ran up the spine.

''It's my glory !''

''Always ruining everything !''

''No sheep, no glory !''

''Stop !''

Both of them froze as Astrid suddenly jumped between them and stole the sheep before jumping in the air, successfully landing on her dragon's saddle.

''Astrid !'' Ruffnut grunted.

''Well done !'' Stoick smiled.

As Reekfrid was just next to him, the chief elbowed him, laughing.

''Your daughter's really good !''

''yeah, I know.'' The man rejoined with a proud smile.

Astrid instantly aimed for the goals, sure of her victory. But the race was not over yet, and surely not out of twists. Indeed, as Astrid threw the sheep in her goal, the white dragon flew just under her. Joke caught the sheep before it entered the goal, and left at the same speed.

''What ?'' Astrid gasped.

''Gotcha !'' Joke laughed.

''Well played !'' Stoick beamed, standing from his throne and throwing his arms in the air.

If he had been impressed by Astrid's move, he had to admit he was glad of this twist. He felt so ecstatic he suddenly was as crazy as the rest of the spectators.

''That's my future son-in-law ! HAHA !''

He punched Reekfrid's shoulder so violently the viking alsmot dropped his helmet.

As the chief was laughing hard, Reekfrid shook his head in amusement and Gobber hold back his laugh. Sometimes, the chief was too spontaenous and went too quickly. Okay, Hiccup and Joke had been together for five years, but no one has ever mentioned any betrothal, yet the chief was already speaking about wedding and son-in-law. Gobber tried not to laugh and focused back on the race, which had got harsher.

The Light Fury spun and turned around to be smashed into by the Gronckle. The Monstruous Nightmare came from the other side, his rider holding a mace.

''Oh, excuse me.'' Snotlout teased.

''Lumiverse !'' Joke yelled.

The Light Fury instantly reacted and dropped herself, letting Meatlug and Hookfang collide. She had lost balance and had troubles straightening up, but she still managed to do it, and Joke waiting for the very last time before throwing the sheep in his goal. This time, no one stopped him.

The black sheep landed on the other one in the net, ending the race. Cheers and roars in the crowd rose higher as the chief claimed the winner.

''That's eleven ! Joke taked the game !''

The boy stood on his dragon's back, yelling in delight, he was proud he had finally beat his sister at the game. He had to admit it also was the first time he had win a race. Vikings applaused and cheered, while the twins kept on fighting and the other riders were angry of their defeat.

Usually, Astrid was a sore looser, but this time she was happy for him. She was really competitive and liked to win, yet if there was one persone she was to loos against, it was her little brother.

She smiled proudly, seeing him celebrate his win. Lumiverse soared above the crowd, letting her rider hive-five the hands he could reach.

''_Yep, Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing too, because with vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger._''

Joke let out a joyful yelp, mixed with the fierce roar of his dragon, before they flew higher and disappeared into the clouds. Astrid didn't even wondered where they were going, she knew better.


	2. Seeking for oneself

Disclaimers : I don't own any of both movies nor _How to train your dragon_ books nor _Guardians of childhood_, respective credits go to Cressida Crowell, William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Studios.

This is a Hijack/ Frostcup story. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Seeking for oneself**

The people of Berk were living happily and peacefully with the dragons. Peace was reigning, nothing seemed able to stop that, and it pleased the vikings. Eerything was perfect on the island, yet the rest of the world was still calling Hiccup. He was seeking adventure and was an explorer.

He had led several expeditions in the archipelago with Toothless, exploring new islands, discovering new dragon species, pushings the limits of the archipelago farther and farther away. He was still asking for more, and Toothless wasn't forcing himself to come with him.

But, sometimes, these expeditions were a way to escape from Berk. Hiccup didn't hesitate to leave while he was excepected on the island. This day, during the dragon race, was only one among countless times he had been missing.

Toothless and him had ventured for hours above the sea, meeting a group of Thunderdrums and even two Shockwaves. They never counting how long they were flying, even less when they intended to be missing.

After a new personal speed best, they soared into the clouds, loosing notion of upside and down. Dives, twirls, spins and other figures filled this new escapade, until the moment the young viking got lost in the amazing sight of three Timberjack, the biggest dragons they knew.

He let go of the handles and bent towards his dragon, his voice slightly altered by the leather mask he was wearing.

''So, what do you think, bud ? You wanna give this another shot ?''

The dragon gunted, rolling his eyes, but Hiccup insisted while stroking his scaly head.

''Toothless, it will be fine.''

He untied his life line and removed his peg leg from the mecanisme on Toothless' side, leaving it in 'open' position, before straightening up.

''Ready ?''

The dragon lowered his head and let his rider drop from his back. He waited a little bit before diving after him.

The young man free-fell quietly, head first. His dragon twirl around him, falling with him, with the same smile. When Hiccup saw the sea between the clouds, he pulled his hands on the buckles he had on the knees, and opened leather wings he had crafted. He immediatly slowed down and started to plane, carried by the wind. Toothless opened his wings too, planing next to him while watching him carefully as the viking was searching for balance.

Toothless couldn't help but worry, but Hiccup was delighted and enjoying himself. He hit a button on his belt and opened a fin on his back, his last creation, then he turned a smirk to his best friend, even if the dragon coudln't really see his face under this helmet/ mask.

It was at least the fifth time Hiccup was testing this flying gear he had worked on for almost a year, and he was still working on it and Toothless' prothesis.

The young man was found of flying, and this flying gear allowed him to do so without the help of a dragon. They kept on planing side to side, until Hiccup exceeded the dragon. When Toothless noticed Hiccup was starting to loos altitude, he shot a plasma blast just under him. The heat of the explosion pushed the viking higher, making him yell in joy, so Toothless did it two more times.

''Yeah ! This is amazing !''

However, as he was laughing, Hiccup suddenly saw the clouds dissipating in front of him, revealing hige pillars rocks he had not anticipated would be here. He was heading straight to them but he had no control on his path.

''No longer amazing ! Toothless !''

The dragon beat his wings again and sped up to catch up with him. Without a rider and his prothesis locked on a single position, he was really slow, so he shot at the pillar, hoping to destroy it. The hit was not strong enough, but the heat managed to slow down Hiccup, just enough for Toothlles to catch him and wrap his wings all around him. Both of them avoided the pillar but fell harshly.

At first, poor Toothless was slowed down by trees before rolling down an abrupt hill, after several rolls they finally stopped. The Night Fury shook his head to chase a slight dizzyness, grumbling as the rider in his wings was safe and sound. Luckily, Toothless wasn't hurt either. In worst case, just a slight bruise.

The first thing Hiccup did after standing up was whiping the earth from his leather equipment, then untie his wings from his arms.

''Piouh ! Well, that really came out of nowhere.''

As Toothless stood up, grumbling, they heard the stone pillar crack and collapse. Hiccup didn't really cared and packed back his wings on his sides and legs. Toothless grumbled at him, annoyed by his recklessness.

''We've got to work on your solo gliding there, bud. That locked up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescues maneuvers, hey ?''

He straightened back and rewinded the spring of his dorsal fin, making it get back in his leather armor. Then he removed his helmet, adjusting his shaggy auburn hair, before looking at the beautiful landscape in front of him. He walked to the edge of the cliffs they were on, contemplating this forest drowned in some mist. Far away, he could see a mountain that seemed to have been split in two.

''Lookes like we found another forest, bud.''

Behind him, the Night Fury was pouting. Hiccup didn't noticed until the dragon shot a faint plasma blast to his feet, making him jump and graze the heart attack.

''Oh, what ? You want an apology ?

The dragon grumbled again and turned his back on him, rolling his eyes. Hiccup walked to him and lowered his head, his voice full of mockery.

''Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo ?''

The dragon made a noise that seemed to impersonate the young viking, Hiccup droped his helmet and wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck.

''Well, try this on !''

He tried to push the dragon, even make him move the slightest, but Toothless didn't. He wasn't moving at all while Hiccup was trying all his might.

''Oh, you feeling it yet ? Ah ? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse ?''

When he hang all his weight on the dragon's neck, Toothless started to bent forward but stood on his back legs, becoming almost two times taller than the viking, now hanging feet in the air – well, foot and peg leg. Hiccup paused, then felt Toothless walk towards the cliff. He immediatly understood what the dragon was aiming for.

''Oh come on, come on, you wouldn't hurt a one-legged- AAH !''

He started and hold on to his friend as he was now hanging above the huge distance between the top of the cliff and the sea. Toothless laughed as he panicked.

''Oh o-okay, you're right ! You're right ! You win, you win !''

Toothless laughed again and fell backwards, Hiccup laughed as the dragon rolled on his side and pinned him to the ground.

Then they started to fight. Toothless laughed and gave him a few hit with his paws, the viking taping him and hiding behind his arms while commenting this 'fight'.

''He's down, and it's ugly ! Dragons and vikings, enemies again… locked in combat to the bitter- HUFF !''

He was ready to keep this act for hours, but Toothless ended the fight when he dropped his head on the young man's stomach, cutting off his breath and tale. The the dragon licked his face, Hiccup started and wrestled out, but the dragon kept on covering him in slubber from belly to face.

''Ah, stop !''

He struggled and finally managed to get up, a few steps away from the dragon. He tried to wipe the slubber, disgusted.

''You know that doesn't wash out !''

Toothless only warbled in reply, so Hiccup threw him some slime on his face. Sweet revenge. Toothless grunted and licked his paw to clean himself, leaving Hiccup going back to his business.

He went to his saddle and pulled out of a bag a notebook. He opened it and unfolded the map inside, spreading it on the grass. It was that large several pages had been added. The map had Berk on the center, and around it all the islands they had discovered.

Hiccup coudln't help but smile seeing the two sets of handwriting and drawings. After all, he was sharing this map with Joke. If they usually went on expeditions together, they happened to go separate, so one of them added a new island the other didn't know yet. While Hiccup used to list all the dragons he saw on the islands, Joke made small figures around it and added some comments which always made the viking smile. Comments like 'coward village' or 'too hot'.

The young man added a new page then, under the more or less attentive stare of his dragon, he started to draw the island.

''So, what should we name it ?''

Toothless grunted and lifted his leg to scratch his axilla, Hiccup shook his charcoal and approved.

''Itchy Armpit, it is.''

The dragon finished his scratching and looked at his focused viking. Hiccup was looking more at the horizon than his drawing, making it more acurate.

''What do you reckon, bud ? Think we might track down a few Timberjacks in those woods ? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks ? A village ? Who knows ? Maybe we'll finally find something about Joke's family ?''

Hiccup sat up and met his best friend's glance, where he could see concern for him. Surely Hiccup was having that sad and melancolic face. It didn't surprised him, he always had this face when he was thinking about his boyfriend's blurred past.

''Wouldn't that be something ?'' He added, thoughtful, then sighed. ''So what do you say ? Just keep going ?''

The dragon made a soft murmuring and vibrating sound, but not as soft as when he was purring. That was close to the sound, though. Both of them looked at the landscape, then started as they heard a familiar dragon whistle. Only one specie of dragon was known for this kind of whistle, and the high-pitched tone was unmistakable.

They looked behind them to see a white frame, almost mingling in the clouds, coming towards them. Hiccup didn't hold back his smile as the Light Fury elegantly landed a few steps from them, unveiling on her back a most than familiar face.

Toothless beamed and rushed to them, he barely gave enough time for Joke to discmount Lumiverse he went to her. She didn't complain, actually as she let out a chirping sound.

''Afternoon, milord.'' Hiccup said. ''Where have you been ?''

The young man with stunning white hair greeted Toothless when he walked by him. A light stroke and a soft 'Hi', then the Night Fury reached the Light one. Hiccup smiled seeing how softy Joke was talking to the dragons. One might have said he would have get used to it in five years, but no, he just couldn't, and his heart was still beating faster when the boy was near him. Especially when he noticed Joke was not wearing the same clothes as usual.

Instead of those too-large tunics and leather or furr jackes, he was wearing a totally new outfit. A red tunic with beige-furred hood, a shorter leather tunic on top of it. His forearms were wrapped in leather bands and wool, and his pants had some leather bands here and there to keep it in place around his legs. He also was wearing a necklace with three teeth on it – that looked like old dragon teeth, he surely had got them from Gobber. Obviously, he was still not wearing any boot. He would never, anyway, Hiccup knew better his shoe-aversion.

The young viking felt his face heat up seeing the tunics were tighter to his waist, enhancing his slim frame. He could have wondered why he had suddenly changed his style, but he got distracted as he saw a colorful dot on his cheek, like pain not clean properly.

''Nothing special, I won a race.'' Joke retorted casually while finally coming closer to him.

Hiccup paused. A race ? Dragon race ? The blue paint on Joke's cheek seemed to confirm it. He stayed frozen for a moment, just the time to register, then beamed.

''Oh, wow ! Congratulations !''

Joke laughed and sat down next to him, crossing his legs. He looked down at the map but Hiccup didn't gave him time to focus on it as he suddenly hugged him, making the boy laugh again. This laugh was still drawing butterflies on Hiccup's stomach.

''Sorry, I should have been there to see you win.''

''If you had been there, you would have win.''

''Heh… fair point.'' Hiccup laughed.

He let go of him and drowned in his bright blue eyes.

'' Now the real question is, where have _you_ been ?'' Joke asked.

''Avoiding my dad.'' Hiccup casually rejoined as if it was completely natural.

Joke lost his smile.

''Oh no, what happened this time ?''

''Ha! You're gonna love this.''

Joke was puzzled, but that was before seeing his boyfriend's smile. So he smiled too. The young viking sat up properly and started to talk with his hands.

''I wake up, the sun is shining…''

Sensing it was going to be a long but entertaining tale, Joke hold out his hand to get the charcoal, the viking gave it to him without asking. He bent on the map and resumed the drawing of the island while listening to him.

''Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world and I get…''

As if to add weight to the drama, Hiccup stood. He puffed out his chest and pulled his lips downward. Joke ceased to draw, he knew the impersonation was coming and was already smirking.

''Son, we need to talk.''

He lifted his finger and opened his mouth to continue, but Joke couldn't let this chance pass. He straightened and shook his shoulders and pinched his nose.

''Not now, Dad, I got a whole day of goofing off to get started.''

Hiccup bursted out in laughters, just like Joke, then dropped the tale for a moment.

''Okay, first of all, I don't sound like that. Who is this character ? And, and second...''

He paused and looked at his shoulders before lifting them.

''What is that thing you do with my shoulders ?''

Joke laughed and shook them again.

''Yeah, that's a truly flattering impersonation, thank you.''

He frowned and puffed out his chest again.

''Anyway, he goes 'You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder'.''

''Aw, thanks Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too.''

Hiccup laughed again, he couldn't help it.

''Wait, wha- When have I ever done that with my hands ?''

''You just did !'' Joke assured as he pointed to the hands Hiccup had just shook.

''Ah, okay, okay.''

Joke laughed and shook his shoulders, Hiccup knelt before him and grabbed his arms, trying to calm him down. He frowned and used his father's impersonated voice.

''Okay, listen. Just hold still. This is very serious.''

Joke hold back his laughed and grimaced at him in mockery. Hiccup got lost in his mischevious eyes and his mocking smile. He shook his head in amusement and kissed his nose before standing up again.

''You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor I've decided-''

''To make you chief !'' Joke cutted as he realised. ''Oh my gods ! Hic, that's amazing !''

He jumped on his feet and higged the young viking. Hiccup would have lied if he had said he didn't like the touch, that he didn't like his chilly body against his, but his mood was not exactly where his heart was. He couldn't smile. Joke elt go of him and took his hands. Yet, the boy's smile dropped when he saw his viking's concerned face.

''What… What did you tell him ?'' He asked hesitantly, wondering what was troubling him.

''I… I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone.''

''Huh… Well, it's a lot of responsabilities.''

Joke gave him an awkward smile. He had not thought about it at first, he had just thought about the honor it represented. He had to admit he knew that day would come. After all, Hiccup was the only child of the chief, so it was normal he was the next-in-line for the throne.

However, all the enthusiasm he had felt hearing this new had faded once he had saw the concern in the vibrant green eyes. He met his eyes and got lost in this forest, unable to say anything. Hiccup seemed so sad.

''It… It's not me, Joke. All those speeches and planning, and… running the village, that's _his_ thing.

Joke lowered his head and looked at their joined hands. He squeezed them a little tighter.

''We knew that day would come, Hic. It's your destiny to rule the clan, and I know you'll be an amazing chief.''

Hiccup grunted and averted his eyes. He had not expected Joke to understand what he was thinking about this, but he still had hoped so.

''Maybe you're just not ready yet ?'' The white-haired young man added.

Hiccup froze and instantly calmed down. When he met his eyes again, he sighed and smiled. Of course Joke understood him. He understood him better than himself did. He felt incredibly lighter just by talking about it to him, he even more when the boy spoke again.

''You should talk to your father, ask him to give you more time.''

Hiccup smiled and kissed him before hugging him the closest to his heart he could. He rested his head against his, feeling their chest against each other, his heart pounding like crazy in his chest.

''I'm not like him, Joke. I don't know who I am, I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father, and I never met my mother, so… what does that make me ?''

''...''

Joke couldn't answer, and that worried Hiccup. He had been so troubles by his own situation he had completely forgot about his boyfriend's, that's why his words came out like a hammer in his head and heart.

''I never met either of my parents, Hic.''

The young viking started and let go of him in panick, he wanted to apologize for this sensitive subject, yet he didn't find any anger nore pain in Joke's eyes. Only determiantion.

''You don't need to have met your mother. It didn't made you who you are today, it's the choices you had made that made you… well, you.''

Hiccup stayed frozen. He felt a wave of sadness splash over him. Why would Joke be still focusing on him and trying to comfort him whereas he had just opened up a wound he knew had never really scarred ?

The white-haired young man smiled softly, and gently ran a hand in the viking's hair. He hold back the urge to play with the two braids hanging behind his left ear.

''What I know is you're an outstanding person, Hic. Look at what you did : you had reconciled two peoples in war for generations. This peace, we own it to you.''

''Anyone else could have done that.'' Hiccup shrugged.

''Anyone ?'' Joke teased.

Hiccup pinched his lips with shyness.

''You could have done it.''

''I highly doubt that.'' The boy snickered. ''Dragons would not let me touch them, remember ? It's a miracle I found Lumiverse, and I would have never tamed her if not for you showing me with Toothless-''

As if the dragons had heard them, the suddenly rushed by them, running after each other, and carelessly shoved the boy aside. Both fell on the ground, shaken up. Joke landed on Hiccup's back, himself face against the ground, the two Furies kept on running carelessly. Joke pushed on his arms to get up, Hiccup turned on his back but was not going to let Joke get away.

He grabbed his arm and pulled him back, making him fall on him, but this time on his chest. Joke laughed, his voice muffled, and he started to struggle when he felt the slubber on the leather armor.

''Ew...'' He said while wiping his face ans shaking his hands.

Hiccup felt guilty and smiled nervously, apologizing with his eyes, yet Joke laughed of it. He rested on his elbow, just next to Hiccup's head, and stayed leant over him. He looked at the viking, thoughtful, and used his free hand to play with his locks and braid. Hiccup felt his face heat up seeing how close they were. He was really getting used to Joke's presence.

''You don't have to worry.'' The white-haired young man said. ''You already proved us you were a great leader at the Academy. You don't realise it, but you're already a chief.''

Hiccup got lost in these reassuring and moving words, contemplating the beautiful young man next to him, whose eyes were focused on his hair and thoughts.

''You're also dauntless and adventurous, you're kind of untameable, like a dragon.''

''Untameable ?'' Hiccup laughed. ''I'm not sure this is the right word for a dragon.''

Indeed, dragons could be tamed. It surely was not the right word, but Hiccup still got the idea.

''If you say so.'' Joke admitted, smiling.

He slightly lowered his head, allowing their eyes to met again. Green and blue looked intently into each other, with such tendreness they melted and merged as one.

''You have the heart of a chief, and the soul of a dragon.'' Joke concluded.

The viking's heart made a leap, it was so powerful he swore he had felt his chest shaking. He felt all warm inside, it was almost like a transe, a daydream. How was Joke doing this ? How could he know the viking so well he was capable of answering questions Hiccup was wondering about himself, and was supposed to be the only one knowing the answers ?

Hiccup lifted his hand and brushed his boyfriend's cheek, making him smile.

''Oh, Joke… How do you do that ?''

''Do what ?'' The boy asked in a mixture of mischief and defiance.

''You're just incredible… I don't deserve you.''

Joke paused, then he smirk again and bent a little bit closer. Their noses were almost touching as he replied.

''Maybe I'm exactly what you deserve ?''

Hiccup let out a faint laugh.

''But am I what you deserve ?''

''Never doubt that.'' Joke rejoined more serious than ever. ''And I wouldn't trade you for anything.''

Hiccup felt his heart leap again. His face was so hot he was sure he was blushing. He smiled and lifted his head so he could kiss his boyfriend, but said boy got up before he could do so, and walked back to the map.

''So, what did you find in this 'Itchy Armpit' island ? You really know how to find weird names...'' Joke asked casually.

He didn't seem to have noticed the kiss attempt, but Hiccup still felt a bit disappointed. He got up too.

''For now, just the cliff and this view. Toothless and I were going to explore it when you arrived.''

''Some room for Lumiverse and I ?''

Hiccup instantly lighted up.

''Always.'' He said before taking the kiss he didn't have earlier.


	3. Rough meeting

Disclaimers : I don't own any of both movies nor _How to train your dragon_ books nor _Guardians of childhood_, respective credits go to Cressida Crowell, William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Studios.

This is a Hijack/ Frostcup story. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Rough meeting**

Hiccup folded the map and put it back on the bag before both boys mounted their dragons. They took off and started with a recognition flight. The soared above a forest with burning atuthumn colors, but as they were heading to mountain, they found themselves above a cimetery. The forest had burn down to ashes.

They went through it until they reached a inlet between the island and the mountain. There, above the water, they saw something that unexpected it stopped their dragons, as astounded as them. A huge ice sculpture was rising from the sand and sea, like a frozen wave, murderous ridges towards the sky.

''Wow...'' Hiccup gasped.

He turned to Joke, but the boy was as confused as him, and shrugged at him. His curious look was saying the same thing Hiccup was thinking : they wanted to know what was that thing.

''Stay close.'' He said before he prompted Toothless to get close.

They flew to the frozen explosion, passing by the sharp ridges. It was ice, it had a greenish color but that was undoubtfully ice. Here and there, the young men could see objets trapped in the structure. Wood, big broken pieces of wood, like a sort of tower that had been smashed and frozen in its collapsing.

''What happened here ?''

As they were circling the thing, they saw something on the other side. Land, a smaller tower, what looked like a ship half incased in ice. Hiccup also spotted giant rounded footprint, but he didn't have the time to inspect it as he heard his boyfriend's voice.

''Hiccup, look !''

The viking barely had time to see men on the ship's bridge said men attacked.

''Fire !''

A net was thrown at them, Toothless managed to dodge but Hiccup didn't have the time to warn his boyfriend as Lumiverse got entangled in the ropes. With her wings tied up, she fell, dragging her rider with her.

''Hiccup !'' He screamed.

Toothless dove after them and managed to catch the boy's arm. He took him out of the nest and flew away as the Light Fury kept on falling, to land not far away from the bridge.

Men gathered around her with spears and shields. They tried to capture her, but she was fierce, strong, and most of all angry. She opened her mouth and loaded a plasma blast, but she didn't have the time to shot it as a man threw himself on her head.

''Watch the head !''

He pinned the dragon's head on the ground and tied up her mouth, before giving orders to the other men to tied up her wings and tail. They were seven, but her friends were not going to let them harm her. Especially Toothless. The dragon quickly turned around to come back, his whistle echoing in the sky and betrayed his presence before he was visible.

The man on Lumiverse's head, which seemed to be their chief, lifted his head.

''Another one ?'' He gasped.

''Stop !'' Hiccup yelled.

''Lumiverse ! What are you doing to her ?!''

The black dragon dropped his passenger and landed before letting Hiccup dismount him. Like everytime they were encountering people from another clan, Joke was hiding his hair under his hood.

The young man had no weapons but the men in front of him did. So he picked up an icicle and brandished it as a mace. Seeing that was not stoping the men from charging at them, Hiccup drew out the sword he had crafted, a flaming sword.

The men stopped, astounded by the object.

''Back again ?'' Their chief said.

This men didn't seem much older than them, he surely wasn't more than twenty-five. But he was tall and bulky. His skin was sunkissed with no freckles, his hair as dark as Toothless' scales, and his eyes were darker than what the viking were used to as they were brown. Well, not really brown, more like a chestnut. The more noticeable thing about him was his large chin covered with a blue tattoo.

He looked at them in surprise, then focused on Toothless.

''It's our lucky day, lads !''

He climbed on Lumiverse's head, she was bound but still growling.

''Two dragons for one, and it's both Night Furies ! Thought they were all gone for good.''

Toothless groaled while Joke seemed ready to bite off this man's head. How_ dare_ he stand on a dragon's head ?! Hiccup understood his anger but decided to stay diplomatic. They didn't know these men, anyway, and didn't know what had happened here.

''Look, we don't want any troubles.'' He said, holding his hand out in peace sign.

''Ha ! You should have tought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits !''

He pointed angrily to the giant structure behind them. The ice ridges had actually not just froze the base, but disembowled it. The small tower left was actually only a tiny part of the former base. The men around them approved in scowl.

''What are you talking about ?'' Joke scoffed.

''Wait, you think we did this ?'' Hiccup added.

The men spat on the ground.

''Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them.''

''What… ? 'Do-gooder'… ?''

Hiccup stopped, suddenly realising what the man had said. He put out the flames of his sword and retracted the blade in the handle.

''There are other dragon riders ?''

''You mean other than your thieving friend from last night ? You tell me ! You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill.''

He finally went down from Lumiverse's head, death-glaring at him.

''All right, look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief… or an ice-spitting dragon, okay ?''

The way he was speaking with his hands showed how much he had troubles believing this part. Berk had never ever heard about a dragon that would spit ice instead of fire.

Without him noticing, too busy talking and giving looks to Joke, the man in front of him made a discreet sign to the men posted on the remaining tower. They had bows and were aiming arrows to the vikings.

''Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, stranger, hostile person whom we've never met before.''

''Oh, where are my manners ?'' The man snickered before drawing his sword. ''I'm Eret, son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive. After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury, but two…''

He pointed his sword towards Toothless, who roared back. Joke and Hiccup remained perfectly calm, the young viking even smiled.

''And this is Toothless, he says we're going. Now.''

''Ha ! They all say that. Rush 'em, lads !''

Hiccup didn't have the time to react, unlike Joke who heard the whistling of arrows. He spotted the men on the tower and ran to Hiccup to pin him on the ground, before picking up another icicle and readying himself to fight, brandishing it and letting out a war cry.

In the process, his hood fall and unveiled his shocking white hair, which astounded the men. They suddenly all stopped, and even backed off from Joke. Their shocked face made him puzzled and worried, just like Hiccup as he got up in panick. After what had happened when the hunters had kidnapped Joke three years again, both boys were always scare to see how people could react to Joke's strange hair.

Yet, they didn't expected such reaction. Their opponents had all froze, back off, and were speaking in faint voices.

''That's not possible...''

''What ?''

''That's him, but I thought no one had survived from Haze.''

Their chief, Eret, seemed more shocked than the others. He shook his head to find back his composure, then lowered his blade, straightening and puffing out his already large chest.

''Jokul Frosti Storm, now _that _is a surprise.''

Joke hesitated, astounded, and eyed Hiccup, the viking was as confused as him.

''From last news, you were dead.''

''You...'' Joke hesitated, frowning. ''Do you know me ?''

Eret laughed so hard he threw his head backward.

''Hel yeah, I know you ! Or, rather, I know your story, little prince.''

''Prince ?'' Hiccup repeated.

Eret dismissed them and talked to his men.

''Change of plan, lads !''

He turned back to the vikings and glared at them with a very dark look.

''I know someone who would pay for your death, son of Storm.''

He barely had time to take a step towards the white-haired boy as Toothless got angry and attacked. A plasma blast hit a huge ice ridge above them, making it break and threat to crash on them. They all panicked and started to dodge all the debris, while the vikings ran to Lumiverse to free her.

Joke threw the net out of her and climbed on her back before taking off.

''Come on, princess, go ! Go !''

Hiccup followed them and mounted Toothless, quickly flying behind them. They were so fast they were already in the sky as the men got up, but Eret saw them and yelled in anger.

''You can't run forever, Storm ! You hear me ?!''

Joke was too panicked to really listen, he barely heard him, but Hiccup did. The voice caught his attention, and the words sunk in his mind.

''The general Kosmozis is coming for you ! And when he find you, he'll finish the job and you'll join your family in the grave !''

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hiccup couldn't say how many time they flew, but he couldn't really care. He had only one thing on his mind : going back to Berk, as fast as possible, so they would be far away from those men. As the two Furies were soaring with great speed, Lumiverse a bit ahead, Hiccup was trying to steady his breath while his toughts were a mess, cogitating what the trappers had said.

They knew Joke, they had recognized him. This Eret called him a prince. Prince of what ? How did they knew him ? That guy was like twenty-five years old, and Joke had been roughtly five when he had been found on Berk's beach, that guy was just a kid when Joke had been separated from his blood family, how could he remember it all these years after the events ?

And who was this man he had spoke about ? This man who would have pay for Joke's death ? What did this man wanted ?

Hiccup suddenly came out of his thoughts when he saw Lumiverse change direction towards the isle they were passing by. They were still fare from Berk, a good hour of flight, at least. Toothless whined seeing the Light Fury landing, he looked at Hiccup, who patted his side in approval. They went down and landed too.

Joke was still on his saddle, Lumiverse couldn't manage to turn her head enough to look at him, but she was whining in worry. The boy was laying forwards, his head in his arms. Hiccup dismounted his best friend and walked to Lumiverse with a pinch in the heart. It wasn't difficult for him to understand Joke wasn't fine, and his shaking shoulders confirmed it. Toothless moaned again, his eyes met Lumiverse's.

Hiccup stood on his toes while Lumiverse bent a bit, allowing him to wrap his arms around the white-haired young man who was crying.

''Joke…''

''He… He recognized me, didn't he ?''

Hiccup thought his heart was breaking in a million pieces when he heard the shaking voice of his boyfriend. He had been surprised to hear that trapper recognizing Joke, but visibly the boy was all shaken.

''What did that mean ? Why did he… He said I'd join my family on the grave, why did he say that ? Do you think it's true ? Do you think...''

He pulled his face out of his arms, showing his tortured face to Hiccup. His eyes, cheeks and nose were red and tear strained, the usual spark in his eyes nowhere to be seen.

''Are they all dead ?''

''I don't know...'' Hiccup admitted while stroking his back.

He couldn't find something to say, nore something to do, and he hated him for that. With everything Joke was doing for him, the baffling easyness he had to lift up his troubles, Hiccup felt guilty he couldn't help him the same way.

New tears rolled on Joke's pale cheeks, then he dropped his head back into his arms to cry again. Hiccup had nothing to say, but he wasn't letting him down either. He stayed with him, close to him, hugged him and rested his head on his. He couldn't say anything, so he tried to comfort him with his presence, he tried to make him understand he wasn't alone.

He had hoped for a long time finding a hint about Joke's lost past, about his identity, maybe even finding his family and reunite them, but he hadn't expected this hint to be so harsh… and so doubtful. After all, there wa sa chance that trapper had made a mistake, or lied. However, Hiccup doubted someone else could have special hair color like Joke. And would that trapper lie ?

So many questions without answers… And it wasn't what was really worrying the young viking : who was this man the trapper had talked about – this Kosmo-something – and what did he wanted from Joke ?


	4. Threat on Berk

Disclaimers : I don't own any of both movies nor _How to train your dragon_ books nor _Guardians of childhood_, respective credits go to Cressida Crowell, William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Studios.

This is a Hijack/ Frostcup story. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Threat on Berk**

The sun was slowly setting on Berk. Stoick may have been tired from a long day of work, he was still smiling and greeting the villagers.

Le soleil se couchait doucement sur Berk. Stoïk avait beau être fatigué après une si longue journée de travail, il gardait le sourire et saluait les membres de son clan.

''Hey there, Stoick !''

''Hey, how are you ? Beautiful day. Hello, Spitelout. Great race !''

Spitelout rolled his eyes, he had to admit he was not really proud of his son's performance. Snotlout had not win the game, neither did he had put a single sheep in his goal.

A lot of vikings were gathered around the smithy. The chief found Gobber there, still working. The day was not over for them. The black-smith was sharpening a teeth he was about to put on an anxious Zippleback. Stoick walked to his friend and asked some news in a low but concerned voice.

''Any sign of him ?''

''Ah, he's probably flown off the edge of the world by now. You sure you want that kid running the village ? You can still delay your retirement.''

''He's ready. You'll see.''

They lifted their head as they heard a whistling sound from the sky, then the villagers welcomed with cheers Toothless and Lumiverse. They landed in front of the smithy, Hiccup the first to dismount his dragon.

''Ha, ha ! There he is !'' Stoick beamed. ''The pride of Berk !''

''Who finally decided to show up for work. Yay !'' Gobber added.

''Sorry, got held up.'' Hiccup said as he passed by him.

He dodge the small hammer that was Gobber's hand at the time and quickly followed his father into the smithy.

''Hey huh… Dad, can I have a word ?''

''Something you're itching to tell me ?'' The chief asked with a large smile while patting his son's shoulders.

''Heh… Not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes.''

''Good man !'' The chief said before alsmot throwing him a leather apron, dragging him on the other side of the forge where vikings were waiting. ''Now, lesson one : a chief's first duty is to his people.''

Hiccup put the apron back on a table and followed his father to the front window, where stood the workshop for saddles. The chief took a card with a number on it.

''So… forty-one !''

''Can we just talk in private ?'' Hiccup asked.

''Forty one !''

''That's me ! That's me ! I'm next !''

In the line of vikings, one of them jumped, arms up, and quickly came to the counter.

''Look, Dad, if we could just talk-''

''Excuse me, I've been waiting for hours. Okay, okay, I want one of those high seaters with lots of spikes and a big stowage compartment.''

''Absolutely. You got it, sir.'' The chief said before going back inside.

But Hiccup was not going to give up that easily.

''Dad, this is actually a little more important thant building saddles.''

''Ah, ah !'' Stoick cut him. ''Lesson two : no task is too small when it comes to serving your people- Oh !''

He turned around and started as he had almost stepped on Grump, Gobber's lazy dragon.

This one was a Hotburple, a relative to the Gronckles.

''Excuse us, Grump.'' He said patting the dragon's snut.

''Dad, can we just talk-''

They skirted him, then the black-smith's voice interrupted their conversation.

''Oh, Grump ! You let the forge die down again !''

The rocky-class dragon opened his eyes and dragged himself on the floor before spitting lava, but it didn't landed were it was supposed to and started a fire on a workdesk. Gobber sighed and used the water-pipes to put out the fire.

''That's it, Grump. You're going for adoption !''

A few steps away from the commotion, Hiccup was still trying to talk to his father, but Stoick gave him a wooden box he filled with tools.

''So, this… this, and this.''

''Dad ?''

''There you go. Go on. Have away.''

''Yeah but seriously, I really need to tell you about what we found out today.''

''Any new dragons ?'' Fishlegs asked out of breath, he seemed to have run to them and was thirsty of new discoveries.

Hiccup noticed Fishlegs was not the only one of his friends joining. The other riders where here too. He tried to answer their questions while still following his father who had picked up a large sheet of leather. The imposing chief walked to a wooden model representing a dragon's back, which he settled to the size of a Rumplehorn – the dragon of his customer – before putting the leather on it.

Hiccup followed.

''We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly.''

''Oh, really ?'' Gobber teased. ''Your Night and Light Furies didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops ?''

His voice was filled of mockery. The black-smith still remembered the first time the boys had came across another village, they had scared off the inhabitants, to the extend Gobber had pissed from laughters when Joke had told him how they had unintentionally chased a group of men in the woods.

That story had spread in the whole village and people were still laughing about it.

''No, this was different.'' Hiccup sighed. ''Not the standard run-for-th-hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy.''

Joke finally joined them, he got surprised to notice Hiccup had still not mentioned the rough encounter. Surprised, but not that much : Hiccup had gained in confidence in the past five years – gained some more insolence too – but he still had some troubles making his dad listen to him. If one was not listening enough or if the other was still a bit too shy to interupt, Joke couldn't say, but sometimes conversations were still not easy between the two Haddocks.

Joke was still shaken by their expedition, it was visible on his face, which was paler than usual. Stoick noticed and got surprise, but his attention got caught by his son's words.

''These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers.''

''You should have seen their fort.'' Joke added. ''All blown apart and frozen in giant spikes of ice. It was so weird !''

If his tone was trying to be enthusiastic and transcribe how impressed he had been by said structure, his voice was slightly shaking, which everyone noticed in the smithy. Hiccup looked at him with concern, they had talked about what had happened and gave him some time to calm down, but it was completely done.

''I've never seen anything like it.'' Hiccup said. ''And worst of all, they thought we did it.''

''You know, you two are gonna get yourselves in serious trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates that way of life.''

And he was saying this with a soffisticated tone while using a metal-spiked brush – usually used to scratch Grump's back – to brush his mustache and eyebrows. In other circumstances, Joke would have laugh of that, but his heart was still too heavy, and his mood too low.

''I think we already did.'' He mumbled.

His voice was so low Hiccup was probably the only one to hear it. Stoick took the sheet of leather back, now covered with the measurments and pattern he had drawn during the conversation, and went to the table with a saw.

''Aye, Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time.''

He winked at him, slightly laughing, but Hiccup was not in such a good mood. The situation was bad.

''Once we make the big announcement- !''

The young viking bent over the workdesk and shut down the saw. With a bitter glare and the most serious tone he had ever had, he finally said what was troubling him.

''These guys recognized Joke and threated him.''

Silence fell in and around the smithy. Hiccup then realised their conversation had actually caught a lot of attention. The vikings in line were listening to them intently, with curiosity and worry. Reekfrid was there too, and he immediatly entered, shoving the other aside.

''What do you mean ?''

He arrived behind Joke, making him start and turn around, unveiling his pale face and his slightly swollen eyes. Reekfrid froze, never before did he had seen his son that shaken up. He put his large hand on his shoulder, his angry face turning to worry.

''You okay, Joke ?''

''They… These trappers, they… H-How did they call me… ? Storm… ?''

Joke hesitated, he could feel his heart beat faster in anxiety, panick was slowly coming back inside of him. His shoulders trembled and his hands became moist.

''Jokul Frosti Storm.'' Hiccup said as his memory was carved with the slightest word that Eret had said.

Reekfrid, Stoick and Gobber turned towards the young viking.

''According to them, Joke was dead. They said his whole family was, and they mentioned a man who wanted Joke dead. Huh…''

Hiccup shook his hand, trying to remember the man's name.

''Kosmo… Kosmo something.''

Hiccup hesitated as he saw his father's face change. It was not surprise, it was stupor. The chief looked at the black-smith, which seemed as thoughtful as him. Hiccup barely had the time to notice this exchange as Astrid cracked her knuckles.

''I'll send him to the cosmos if he dare touch my little brother !'' She groaled.

''And I'll send him back right after !'' Ruffnut agreed, trying to look intimidating.

Her twin sighed heavily.

''If he get there once, he can't return. You're such a moron.''

''A beautiful moron.'' Fishlegs clucked.

Snotlout and him were circling Ruffnut, smiling and looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She just rolled her eyes and sighed in disgust.

In other circumstances, Hiccup would have laughed of their antics, but not now with such a situation at hand. His father grabbed his shoulders and looked at him dead in the eye.

''Kosmosiz ? The general Kosmozis ?''

''Huh yeah, wait… You know him ?''

Stoick didn't replied but frowned, as if he was fuming in anger but was trying to hide it. He stormed out of the smithy, leaving his job behind him, and started to bark orders in the streets.

''Ground all dragons !''

''What ? Why ?'' The young vikings askeds, startled.

The villagers didn't asked for an explanation and gathered all the dragons in the huge stable building on the edge of the greatest cliff of the village. Hiccup, Joke, Astrid, Gobber and Reekfrid followed the chief to the stables.

''Seal the gates ! Lower the storm doors !''

''Woh woh woh, wait ! What is happening ?'' Hiccup asked.

''Come on !'' Gobber yelled at the vikings. ''You heard the man ! Lock it down !''

''No dragon or viking sets foot off this island until I give the word !''

''Wait, because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land ?''

Stoick stopped abruptely and turned back to his son, this serious face on and a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

''Because the general Kosmozis is a madman, without conscience or mercy ! Don't underestimate him, son, he's a serious opponent.''

He let go of him and resumed his walk in the building, raising his voice to give other orders above all the nosie the villagers were making.

''Get them into their pens ! Quickly !''

''What is happening, exactly ?'' Joke asked, grabbing the chief's arm in try to stop him. ''Who is this man ? Why does he want to kill me ? I didn't do anything to him, I-I don't even know him !''

Stoick froze seeing the worried and confused look of the boy. He could easily understand his disarray, but he wasn't sure if he could explain him.

''Chief.'' Reekfrid called him out, his voice weighting like a hammer. ''Tell him, he has the right to know.''

''Know what ?'' Joke insisted.

Hiccup really didn't like to see him like this, so troubled, so confused, he looked like a little rabbit caught by wolves about to eat him alive. He walked to him and took his hand, trying to comfort him, while staring intently at his father. Reekfrid and Stoick seemed to have started a stare contest and, surprisingly, Reekfrid was winning it.

''Tell him how we had found him fourteen years ago.''

Stoick hesitated, under the heavy gaze of the three Hofferson and his own son. He finally calmed down, and sighed.

''Okay.''

''_It was many years ago. A dreadful storm had strike our island during the night. Never before did we have seen such violence, the gods were angry, but for which reason… We didn't know._

_Anyway, we have survived, and the following day, I lead the inventory of the damaged. The storm had been pretty strong, the village was in a worst state than after a dragon raid. I sent Spitelout and Hoark to the docks to check out the ships, they are the ones who found the wreck on our beach._

_We search in it, seeing if we could get some supplies. Debrits were littered everywhere, the ship seemed to have been huge before its destruction. The only thing we found was a barque. It was not broken, but covered __with__ arrows._

_The wood was the same than the debrits, it seemed almost white. We thought of getting the barque, but it wasn't empty. There was a man in it. His chest was __pierced with three arrows, and his clothes were strange. He wore an armor that seemed to be made of ice, like some cr__y__stal, not melting in the sun, the same material as the arrows._

_The m__a__n seemed old, his hair w__as__ grey and his face wrinkled. On top of his armor, __h__e was wearing a long blue cape in another strange material. Thinner than leather, __more flexible than wool._

_The cape was embroided with a symbol we had never seen before, it was the shape of a snowflake, circled with four dragon wings. We have never seen this banner before, and never again after this._

_I remember I tried to inspect this banner, but when I lifted the cape, I found something else. Someone else. You, Joke. You were wrapped in a brown cloak of more basic __fabric__, you had no shoes and you were miracu__lou__sly unharmed, excepted from that cut on your cheek, the one that left you this scar. Yet your pale skin and white hair worried us. We couldn't just leave you there. The gods had saved you and led you to us for a reason, so we decided to protect you._

_However, when Gobber and I tried to take you from the man, he suddenly woke up. He was dying painfully, but he still talked to us. He didn't say much, but I'd never forget what he had said. 'Kosmozis. Killed them all. Beware the general Kosmozis. __Don'__t __let him __fin__d__ the child. Protect the child.'_

_We didn't know who was this man, we still don't, but he gave his life to save you, Joke. His armor and his shoulders told us he was a warrior, a warrior who had fall in battle, so we gave him the viking funerals and __respected his last wishes._

_We took you with us, Joke. You were so small, and all shaken up, you didn't remember much. The only thing you recalled was part of you name, and we turned Jok/Jk in Joke.__''_

''Jok…'' Joke hesitated. ''Like in 'Jokul' ?''

''Seems so.'' Stoick rejoined.

''B-But who was this man ? And why this Kosomozis would want to kill a five years old kid ?''

Joke started to go crazy again as this story had not answer any of his questions, just added even more. Hiccup squeezed his hands, trying to calm him down, Stoick nodded to Reekfrid, leaving him in charge of the boys, before resuming his distribution of orders. But Hiccup ran to him.

''We need answers, Dad. We have to get back there. We'll follow those trappers to this general and talk some sense into him.''

''No, we fortify the island.''

''It's our duty to keep the peace !''

''Peace is over, Hiccup. I must prepare you for war.''

''War ? Dad, if this Kosmozis is coming for Joke, I can't wait around for him to get here ! Let's go find him and change his mind.''

'' No, some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own.''

He left, leaving his son on spot, this time. Toothless looked at him with saddened eyes, which comforted him in his reflexion.

''Secure the stables ! Latch every stall !''

Hiccup pulled himself out of his friend's gaze as he saw Joke retrieting his arm from Astrid's grib and rush to Lumiverse.

''Joke, what are you doing ?!'' Astrid and Reekfrid yelled.

The chief's son didn't tried to ask anything and immediatly mounted Toothless to try and catch them. As Stoick was still giving orders, he heard the whistle of the Furies. He turned around in a jump and saw the Light Fury heading to the exit, her rider on her back.

''Joke !'' He shouted.

The doors were already closing, but the Fury was fast enought to sneak between them. Stoick called out for him again, then saw another dragon chasing them. Toothless managed to sneak out just in time before the door closed behind him. Stoick sighed in exasperation and deep worry.

''Gods no...''

After soaring over the sea for miles and miles, Hiccup was still following his boyfriend. He had catch up with him pretty quickly, trying to reason him and send him back to Berk, but Joke had convincing arguments. It was him the general wanted, he was not going to put Berk in danger to protect himself, and he needed answers.

Hiccup couldn't blame him for thinking like this. It was Joke, after all, that guy was always thinking about others before him. But leaving like this, alone, in this kind of situation, that was just viking madness.

''Don't try to stop me.'' The white-haired young man said.

''I'm not trying to stop you, Joke. You deserve to know what had happened to your family and what this guy wants from you, but don't count on me to leave you. We'll deal with this like we always did : together.''

Joke had calmed down after that, and had accepted to listen his boyfriend who had a plan. Hiccup didn't gave him much details, just the main lines : findgin Eret and his men, make them talk, convince them to lead them to the general, then negociate with him while gathering as much informations as they could about Joke's past.

The old saying 'sleep on it' made them stop to get some rest. They found a nice small iske where they settle a campfire. They were going to need some strength for this long and dangerous mission.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The small trapper ship was slowly making its way on a cold sea, all the men had their eyes to the sky.

''Keep you eyes peeled, lads !'' Eret yelled at his crew. ''With this wind, we'll reach Kosmozis by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with dragons, and quick ! It's no time to be picky.''

He left his post on the front of the ship to get back to his men and give them orders. As he was speaking, one of them spotted something in the sky.

''Huh… Eret ?''

''… Not if we want to keep our…''

He paused and turned to see what his sailor was showing him, and saw two dragons in the sky.

''Heads ! Off the port quarter ! Net them, lads ! Take them down !''

He loaded several nets in the big arbalet that served as canon and immediatly aimed at them, but his smile dropped as he recognized the dragons. Same shapes, on white as the other was black, silhouettes on their back…

''Oh no, you're not getting away, this time. Fire !''

The first shots of nets aimed at the dragons, but since they were flying towards the ship, they had plenty of time to see the traps coming and dodge them. They managed to fly without problems and landed on the ship's bridge. Hiccup removed his helmet, Joke his hood, Eret drew out his sword.

''And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed.''

He smiled with a pleased face, ready to attack, but Hiccup remained calm and lifted his hands.

''Nope. It's your lucky day, we give up.''

Joke looked at him outraged, scandalised even, while Eret didn't even knew how to react. Hiccup dismounted Toothless and stroked his head, make him purr in reply.

''That's one Night Fury, one Light Fury, two of the finest dragon riders west of Luk Tuk, and…''

He picked up a net and threw it on his boyfriend before taking his spear and leading them towards the deep cell on the bridge – visibly serving to lock dragons down.

''… and a missing prince. That ought to make the boss happy, right ?''

When they walked pass Eret, Hiccup gave him Joke's spear, while the trapper was too astounded to do anything else that watch them. They walked to the dragon cell, followed by the two Furies, Hiccup casually pushed awat the bone spear one trapper was aiming at them whilst surprised.

''Excuse us.''

''What are you doing ?'' Joke grunted as he threw the net before stepping inside the cell, immediatly followed by his boyfriend.

''Oh, Toothless, stay.''

The Night Fury popped up his ears with surprise while Hiccup closed the cage top above Joke and him, leaving the dragons on the bridge.

''Yeah, the dragons don't care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble.''

The hunters started and pointed all their weapons towards Toothless and Lumiverse, who jumped then growled. Hiccup's head popped up between the bars as he corrected his last sentence.

''Unless you do that. You know, wooden boat, big ocean. How is your swimming ?''

''Not good…'' One of the trappers admitted.

Eret rolled his eyes as the man had just exposed one of their weaknesses.

They all started again as Hiccup's sword burst out in fire. He opened the little trapdoor on the cage's top to get out, still casually, handing his sword to them. He put out the fire and retracted the handle before giving it.

''Oops, almost forgot ! You can't have armed prisoners.''

''Give me this !'' A trapper grunted, taking the device.

''I'm starting to have serious doubts about your plan…'' Joke mumbled from the inside of the cage.

Hiccup smiled at him so he would bare the situation a bit longer, then turned back to their 'ravishers'.

''Just what every dragon trapper need.''

Since the trappers were gathering around the curious device, Hiccup explained how it worlds. One of them touched it to find out the mecanisme and activated something that spit green gas in his face.

''One end coats the blade in Monstruous Nightmare salive, the other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas.''

The trapper shook the object which was still spraying gas, he was trying to make it stop but just didn't thought of stop pushing the button he was holding.

''All it takes is a spark, and-''

The neighbor found another button and pressed it, thinking it would stop the gas, but it produced a spark and, obviously, the gas exploded.

Hiccup ducked, like Eret, then smiled.

''Ah yeah, there you go.''

The two trappers were covered in soot from head to toe, while some sparks where flying around them. Toothless foudn a bigger one and started to play with it.

''Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragons can be trained. Right, bud ?''

Toothless played that much he fell backward, warbling and almost purring. Eret stole Hiccup's sword from his men's hands and threw overboard, without noticing Lumiverse flying after it. He pointed Hiccup and let our his frustration.

''What game are you playing ?''

Lumiverse came back and dropped the sword at Eret's feet. He got angry, picked it and threw it on the other side, then listened to the answer.

''No game, we just wanna meet Kosmozis.''

''Why ?''

''Oh, you know, chatting, changing his mind about Joke.''

The trappers bursted out in laughters, while Lumiverse came back again with the sword, dropping in in front of Eret. He got surprised, she was just happy to play.

''Okay, if you say so, but what is this trick with the dragons ?''

''There's no trick. Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you.''

He stroked Toothless's head, making him purr, but Eret laughed again.

''Pff, you won't be changing any minds around here.''

''I can change yours. Right here, right now.''

He grabbed Toothless' harness and locked the prostesis open, then he came out of the cell.

''May I ?''

Eret didn't have the time to answer anything as Hiccup was suddenly hoisted up in the sky, caught by a silhouette so fast no one saw it coming. It tore one of the two sails and shook the entire ship in its flee.

''Dragons !'' Eret yelled.

Toothless growled and climbed on the masts as Joke ran out of the cell, all eyes on the sky. The Furies and the boy calmed down whe they recognized the four dragons. Hookfang, Metalug, Stormfly and Bark & Belch.

''Put me down !'' Hiccup protested. ''Snotlout ! Wha- What are you doing ?!''

The brown-haired viking smiled and turned to Ruffnut.

''See how well I protect and provide ?''

She grunted and rolled her eyes, then started when her twin's and her dragon had to dodge something.

''What it is with all the nets ?!'' Tuffnut panicked.

''Hey, watch it ! That was close…''

She froze on spot when she spotted Eret on the bridge, loading the arbalet. Her eyes were attracted mostly by his muscular arms, which made her drool.

''Oh my gods… Me likey…''

When the trapper shot the new net, she didn't even try to dodge it. She actually went for it, opening her ams.

''Take me !''

Fortunately, only one head of the Zippleback got stuck in the net, that was not going to stop him from flying. Tuffnut eyes her sister with shock. By the same time, Hiccup sneaked out of Hookfang's grip and opened his leather wings to plan back to the ship. Eret was aiming at him but Joke shoved him.

''Stop that !''

Hiccup caught the remaining sail of slip on it until he was back on the bridge. Toothless landed behind him.

''Huh… What are you guys doing here ?'' Hiccup asked his friends.

To his surprise and Joke's, the riders were not alone. The hunters started when Grump dropped on the bridge.

''We're here to rescue you !'' Gobber said.

''We don't need to be rescued.''

''Enough !'' A loud voice boomed.

The ship shook when another dragon landed heavily on it. Two years ago, Stoick had to say goodbye to his friend Thornado, letting him get back to the wild to take care of three babies Thunderdrums, but he had found another winged companion. Skullcrusher was as powerful as a Thunderdrum, he was strong, he has an incredible scent competing with a Deadly Nadder's, and he was intimidating. A Rumplehorn. That dragon had a body that seemed to be armored with pretty vibrant colors like a fly.

The dragon alone was enough to intimidate the trappers, but the man on his back was even more scary, espacially with this angry look on his face. Even Hiccup started when he saw him, but Eret wouldn't let someone scare him in front of his men.

''Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship aye ?''

Stoick gave a death glare to the trappers, making them back off. But Eret walked to him and introduce himself with too much confidence and defiance. Stoick had not time to waste with a show-off and shoved him aside with his hand on his face. Now in front of Gobber, the black-smith stopped him from talking further more and knocked a wooden hand in his head, making him fall face first. As he was still wanting to talk, Grump put his heavy head on his back, crushing him and succesffully pining him on the ground.

''Get this thing off me…'' He breathed.

''Anyone else ?'' Gobber playfully asked.

The trappers all backed up, now surrounded but Fishlegs and Snotlout. The trappers all lowered their head in front of the tall man, he was a head taller them.

''Hum, that's what I figured.'' Gobber snickered.

Stoick dismissed them and turned towards Joke.

''You, saddle up. We're going home.''

''No.'' Hiccup replied in his stead.

This refusal, not even coming from the concerned one, irritated the chief. This time, his admonitions were aimed to his son.

''Of all the irresponsible-''

''I'm trying to protect our clan and stop a war ! How is that irresponsible ?''

''Because war is what he wants, son !''

Hiccup tried to contain his fuming irritation and anger and still stared intently to his father, who sighed. His son could be as stubborn as him, Stoick knew it. He also knew he had to find strong arguments to convince Joke and him to come back home.

''You asked me if I knew the general Kosmozis, the answer is yes. I've not just heard about him from a dying man, I met him, and I saw what he was capable of.''

He turned his eyes to look at Joke too, making sure both young men were listening to him.

''Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a strange. He was draped in a cloak of dragon skin, and wearing clothes made of strange blue-colored fabric. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, calmly, saying that he, the general Garal Kosmozis, could put an end to the war. He claimed dragons could become our allies, and that we all needed to unify and rise against a far wrost enemy as demons had invaded our world, walking among humans and dragons.''

The chief's tale was interrupted as Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins laughed hard.

''Stupid.'' Ruffnut snickered.

''Good one.'' Tuffnut added.

''Aye, we laughed, too.'' Stoick said. ''Only he wraped himself in his cloak and cried out 'So you seal your fate in fire.' The rooftop suddenly burst into flames and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground.''

Stoick stopped for a moment. His look had changed, drowned in the memories. Fear and shock had been suddenly replaced by respect and admiration.

''We could have all die that night, if it has not been for this warrior. His only presence seemed to scare off the dragons. I didn't see his face under his mask, nore did I heard his voice, none of us did, but I would never forget this sparkling white armor, it shone like a sun in the flames. Out of fifteen chiefs, only six escaped.''

The last laughter of the riders had faded to give space for remorsed silence.

''Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with.'' Stoick added to his son.

''Maybe.''

''Hiccup !''

''I'm still going to try.''

Hiccup gave a determined look to Joke and walked to Toothless, mounting his best friend, then he spoke again to his father.

''This is what I'm good at, and… and if I could change your mind, I can change his too.''

His father gritted his teeth, shaking his head in annoyance, while Hiccup saw the surprised look on his friends' faces, and the proud smile of Astrid. She nodded to him, encouragingly, and it comforted him in his decision.

''Come on, bud.''

Toothless took off, quickly followed by Lumiverse. Astrid rushed to Stormfly and wanted to follow her friend and her brother in their quest, but Stoick stopped her.

''No !''

The Deadly Nadder didn't dare to take off as the intimidating man was coming closer.

''Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day.''

Astrid hesitated but obeyed, she still let her eyes go up in the sky, contemplating the two dragons reatreating from them. The riders got ready tot ake off again, yet Ruffnut didn't agree. She was laying on the ground, resting on her elbows next to Eret, eating him with her stare.

''Ouh, I like that.'' She said while stroking his arm.

He started and tried to back up with a disgusted grunt. If it was due to drooling grimace she was making or her salted cod perfume, no one could tell.

''Ruffnut !'' Stoick called her out.

''Rah, okay !''

She stood but kiss her hand before puting it on Eret's face. He tried to escape but she was too quick, then left with proud.

Eret, for his part, remained disgusted and wiped his face, waiting for the big brown dragon on his back to finally leave him alone.


	5. Dragon Thief

Disclaimers : I don't own any of both movies nor _How to train your dragon_ books nor _Guardians of childhood_, respective credits go to Cressida Crowell, William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Studios.

This is a Hijack/ Frostcup story. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Dragon thief**

The sun was still pacing in the sky as two dragons were soaring above the clouds. Tension was noticeable in the air, and silence was only helping fuming thought to accumulate and turn into anger. Lumiverse was flying a bit above Toothless, high enough so they had space to beat their wings without colliding, but close enough for their rider to hear each other if they wanted to talk.

On Toothless' back, Hiccup was holding the saddle with too much strength, frowning until his forehead was aching. After a long moment, he couldn't hold his rage in anymore and let it explode. He yelled in anger, punched the air several time and dropped backward, lying on his best friend's back with his eyes lost in the sky.

Toothless whined in worry. Joke sighed and patted Lumiverse side, telling her to get lower. Both dragon starting to plane so they wouldn't smash they wings into each other, and Joke jumed on the other dragon back. Toothless ddn't jib and watched him settle so he was sitting in front of Hiccup, facing him.

He stayed silent at first, just looking at his viking losing his eyes above them.

''Hic ?''

The viking lifted his head, without motivation, and met his boyfriend's eyes, bending above him. He slowly put his hand on the chilly cheek. Joke tilted his head against his palm, but this touch didn't seem to reassure him as concern was still on his face.

''Don't worry, babe. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise.''

Joke smiled faintly, but this smile seemed sad. Hiccup knew why. He may be promissing it, he could swear to do everything he could to protect Joke from the general, they had no garantee it was going to be alright. No garantee at all.

The young viking sighed and straightened up so he could hug his boyfriend, Joke rested his head against his shoulder, looking thoughtfully at the landscape around them. Lumiverse went a little lower so she could be on their level, forcing her to get aside to leave space for the wings, she purred softly looking at the two young men, Toothless too.

The dragons kept on flying quietly while Hiccup was calming down and enjoying the arms of the one he loved. But suddenly, Toothless saw something. A silhouette emerged from the clouds, rising above them. Lumiverse and him growled. Hiccup saw the silhouette in the corner of his eyes and let go of Joke, grunting.

''Oh, come on, Dad, really ?!''

But Joke and him froze seeing it was not Soick. Actually, it was not even a dragon. It was a man. He seemed to be floating on the clouds. Standing motionless, he was still going at the same speed at them.

He seemed tall, but not as much as Stoick, his shoulders may not seem that bulky, it was still enought to be respectful, even more with this white armor he was wearing. Both boys had to blink several times, puzzled, the armor was shining like glittering metal, or rather like jewel. It was white but reflecting the sunlight, almost blinding.

The man was holding a long shield large enough for him to completely hide behind it, it was made in the same strange material than the armor, but covered with paints. Black and blue were drawing the shape of a four-winged dragon. He also had a long spear – still in the same material – with both edges in the shape of a hook.

A long dark-blue cape was floating in his back, torn at the end, and the man's face was hidden under a helmet/mask – still in the same material – that seemed to be shaped like a dragon head. The horns were not familiar to Hiccup and Joke, but that was not what was troubling them.

Who was this man ? How was he flying like this ? Why was he looking at them so intently ?

All remained still, next to each others, looking at each others. Then this mysterious figure dropped back into the clouds. He disappeared just like he had appeared. Toothless and Lumiverse watched franticaly around them, on their guards. Hiccup felt they were really uneasy. He bent on the side to pat his dragon's side.

''Easy, bud. No sudden moves.''

Joke slowly changed position so he could sat on the right side, he looked mostly at Lumiverse, holding out a hand towards her and softly hushing her. Hiccup could sens how much he wanted to get back to her, but jumping from one dragon to another was exactly what they could call a sudden move.

The Furies soared straight ahead, looking down at the clouds, until a large silhouette suddenly came out of it. They immediatly stopped and watched as this giant dragon trying to steady his flight. He seemed as tall as a Death Song, but didn't look like one.

White scales reflected the light in blue and purple, they were sparkling like frost in the sun. Hiccup had never seen a dragon like, nor Joke. He had four wings – which looked like the one on the shield of the mysterious figure from earlier – but also four legs.

Its long snout ended up in a beck with a spike above it, while the head was covered in countless horns, looking like the ones on the mask of the mysterious armored man. The horns were also littered all long the back until the end of the long tail. They were translucent as if they were made of ice.

When the dragon started to circle around them, both vikings and Furies saw the man on his back. The white armored man. He was still standing motionless, he seemed so small compared to the dragon…

The giant beast slowed down and placed itself in front them, forcing them to stop. His vast wings made it look even bigger than it already was, it was huge and fearful, making Toothless and mostly Lumiverse, growl. When the Light Fury started to load a plasma blast on her throat, it was the giant dragon's turn to groal. In his mouth with razor-sharp teeth blew blue sparks. It looked like the one in a Zippleblack's mouth, but the light was brighter.

Hiccup calmed down his dragon with a stroke, Joke used his voice to calm down his, but the confrontation seemed to elapse. Without a word, the masked man hold out his spear to them, like a silent threat. Toothless turned his head as he heard a hissing dragon cry charge them. He just had the time to see the striped dragon swoop on Lumiverse and grab her before dragging her away at top speed.

Joke panicked and screamed her name, holding out his hand towards her even if he knew he couldn't catch her. Hiccup tried to hold him back and Toothless dodge another dragon charging them, but another did too and tore the viking off his saddle. Toothless got dragged with them, until Hiccup's peg leg was forced out of Toothless' mecanisme.

The Night Fury instantly fell. Joke couldn't hold on the saddle and got separated from him, the two of them starting a free fall trough the clouds.

''JOOOOOOKE !''

''TOOTHLEEEEEEEEESS !''

The white-haired young man panicked and made desperated gestures, trying to steady his position and find anything to hold on to, while watching the black dragon who was falling faster than him. He saw Toothless falling throught the ice under them before a purple dragon caught him and dragged him with the others. Hiccup was relieved to see Joke was okay, but all his worry instantly turned to his best friend.

Toothless barely felt the collision with the ice since it broke. The cold didn't bother him and he knew how to hold on his breath underwater, so he had no troubles getting back to the surface. He tried to take off, but his fake fin was not opened. He was as helpless as if he didn't have a fake fin at all.

He tried again and again before udnerstanding in was vain, and hold on the edge of the ice, eyes up in the clouded sky where he could see the group of dragons getting farther and farther away. They were more than they had thought at first, there was at least twenty dragons, all following the huge four-winged one.

Toothless roard and tried again to take off, not to avail, until he felt claws grabbing his wing and paw to lift him. Another dragon, a Monstruous Nightmare that dark he seemed to be black, carried him after the group. Toothless could have thanked himm if he hadn't understood the dragon was with their ravishers. At least, he could follow his friends.

They didn't leave many tracks behind them, only a crack in the ice, and a leather helmet floating in the middle of the hole.

Hiccup was struggling like crazy in the grab of the striped dragon. He could have rejoy to see new species of dragons, but he was way too worried for Toothless to care.

''Hey ! You left my dragon back there ! He can't fly on his own, he'll drown !''

But the man in white armor ignored him. They soared through the clouds and saw the ground. The ocean was cold, several icebergs were running on it. In front of them stood a giant ice structure. It looked like the one that had destroyed Eret's base, but it was even bigger and seemed to cover a whole island. They were heading there.

The ice ridges prevented them from getting too close, but the group knew where they were going. They circled the mountain the ice was hiding and entered by a dark cavity, got through several stone galleries and ended up in a large cave with an ice ceiling. Light was low, unabling the dragon riders to see where they were.

Hiccup got dropped on the floor before his ravisher landed behind him, hissing in clear distrust. The young viking was now in the middle of countless growls and howls, and not just the ones from the group that had brought him here. He felt his heart break as his closests friends were missing, panick was squeezing his heart and crushing his chest.

He lifted his head, trying to adress to the man in white armore, even if he could't see him.

''We have to head back for my dragon !''

He jumped back when one of the dragons came closer, hissing and groaling, he seemed furious. Hiccup hold out his hand in peace sign. The dragons in this cave, from all sizes and species, were all very agressive.

The young viking understood he had to calm them down if he wanted to live. He took his sword from the attach on his tight and ignited it. Without a word, without harsh move, he slowly twirl it around him. He looked at the faint light reflecting in the dragon's eyes, which followed the flames with round pupils. He didn't notice the silhouette behind him, watching him.

The dragons in front of him had calm down, but not the ones behind him. He turned around and retracted the blade, bent to get a gas cap from his boot, put it into the handle, and traced a circle of green gas all around him, before igniting it. The dragons tepped back and calmed down, but Hiccup didn't breath yet. He straightened and hold out a hand towards the one that had kidnapped him, aiming to touch him.

As he was just inches to do so, he saw the silhouette moving in the darkness. He started and turned to face the masked man in white armor. The strange material seemed a dark blue in this cave. The man was hidden behind his shield, bent in two like an animal, and was circling him.

''Who are you ?'' Hiccup asked, putting back his sword to his thight and holding out his hands to show he was not an enemy.

As the man didn't answer and kept on circling him, Hiccup tried to guess.

''The dragon thief ?''

No answer, only this distrustful dance around him.

''Huh… The commander Kosmozis ?''

Still no answer. Hiccup had to admit lossing patience, but it was mostly because he didn't know where Toothless, Lumiverse and Joke were, and the silence of this man made him even more nervous and angry.

''Do you even understand what I'm saying ?!''

The man finally moved and made his spear spin before knocking the ground. In one of the hook there seemed to be holes and some kind of marble, it created echoing noises that made the dragons react. Three of them got out of the group and depositted their passengers : both Furies and Joke. They were all fine. Hiccup forgot about the man and ran to them.

''Joke !''

He took his boyfriends in his arms and kept his hand in his while using the other to hug the dragons one by one, keeping Toothless against him.

''It's okay, it's okay, it's okay.''

''Lumi !'' Joke called out before throwing his free arm around the Light Fury's neck.

He hugged her tightly, earning a purr in exchange as Toothless licked Hiccup's cheek.

''I'm glad to see you too, bud. You really had me worried, there.''

They came back to reality as the man in armor straightened a bit. He gently shoook his spear, making a softer sound, and the dragon next to him opened up his mouth, filling it with fire. It didn't look like an attack, just light. The other dragons around them did the same, enlightening all the cave up. It was still difficult to see, but it was a bit better.

Hiccup got up and pulled Joke behind him, squeezing his hand, while Toothless curled his tail around them, clearly showing he was goign to protect them. Lumiverse was as determined as him but shielded the three of them with her body, bending her back. Then the man in shining armor moved.

Slowly, carefully, he bent and layed on the ground shield and spear. The clinking sound it made gave the impression they were made of crystal. The man stepped slowly towards them, almost walking on his hands too, but the group backed.

When he got too close, Lumiverse roared and tried to bite him, the man dodged and made use of the closeness to scratch the sensitive spot behind her ear, making her collaspe on her side. Joke started in worry but he calmed down as he heard her faintly purring, as if she had rolled in dragon grass. This trick, every dragon rider knew it, it was working on every dragon with no exception. But who was this man to know that trick, too ?

Toothless groaled so much he hissed, all teeth out. The man in armor didn't even tried to touch him. Instead, he made a gesture in front of his eyes, drawing a circle with his fingers which, weirdly, had the same effet than the scratch. Both Furies out, the boys were now defenceless and kept on backing.

Hiccup was squeezing Joke's hand in his, shiedling him with his body. He could feel his boyfriend shaking. It was not surprising since this man could have been Kosmozis. This man wanted Joke dead for an unknown reason, and now there was only Hiccup left to protect him. And Hiccup knew he was not strong enough, he only had his brain to get them out of bad situations, but right now he couldn't think straight, he could only sick worry for the one he loved.

The man in armor was still coming to them with cautiousness, like a curious animal which daren't make any move in fear to scare off what it was approaching. Weirdly, this man only seemed to care about Joke, his head movements indicated he was trying to look at him behind the viking.

And when he finally could see him, he froze. Both boys then heard a voice, like a breath, inside the mask. Despite large shoulders and a tall masculine silhouette, the voice didn't seem to match. The voice seemed feminine. The figure in armor back up, now the person seemed scared or shocked, and finally spoke. Only one word, with a shaking voice.

''Jokul… ?''

Both boys paused, puzzled. Joke squeezed Hiccup's hand, who eyed him quickly. The boy tried to reassure him, then step aside, unveiling himself completely to the stranger's sight. Then the figure removed he helmet. The face was the one of a woman with wide eyes and a very surprised face, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

''C-Could it be… ? After all these years ? How is this possible ?''

Her voice almost fainted at the end of her sentence. She was full of too much emotions she seemed to have troubles baring it. Hiccup stayed as frozen as Joke was, both of them looked at this woman, puzzled and confused.

She had an ovale-shaped face with slightly angular jaw, a nose weirly identical to Joke's… her skin was very pale, delicate and flawless as a pearl, and she had stunning light hair. It was difficult to tell since it was pretty dark, but they seemed to be a very light blond, platinum, or even… white ? Said hair were thin and slightly curled, gathered in a neat braid that wasere disappearing in the collar of the armor.

She was wearing facial paint, the same dark-blue as on her shield. One horizontal band was circling her eyes and a thinner was just under it, on her cheeks but cut so it wouldn't cover the nose. The dark paint was enhancing the clear color of her eyes, that seemed to be blue. A bright blue that made Hiccup think of his boyfriend's eyes.

This woman seemed to be roughly fifty years, maybe a bit more, but who was she ? She had called Joke the same name the trappers had used, Jokul. Seemingly she knew him, but who was she ?

''Huh… Do I know you ?'' Joke hesitated.

She seemed hurt by the question. She averted her eyes, suddenly sad, she also seemed guilty.

''No, you were so young…''

Hiccup felt his boyfriend's chilly and moist hand tighten his grib on his. He was visibly apprehending what she would say next, and Hiccup had to admit he did too, even if he thought he had guessed what was the meaning of this, and it shook him. These same eyes, this face… Was she… ? Could she be part of Joke's blood family ?

The woman looked back to Joke with this sadden look, but she seemed filled of hope at the same time.

''… But a mother never forgets.''

The white-haired boy panicked. He couldn't help it. His body started to shake as his breath sped up too much. He could have scream if Hiccup wasn't holding him back. The woman made a step closer and hold out her hand, softly hushing him like a mother would do with her new-born baby.

''Follow me.'' She said, a shy smile on her face.

In the same time, far away from there, flying through the blizzard, Stoick and Gobber were still searching for the boys. The dragons didn't like to feel their friends that stressed, the irritation and annoyment were mixing with the worry in the viking chief's heart.

''Boar-headed ! Just like his mother ! Aye, she could never stay put either.'' Stoick groaled, talking about his son.

''Heh, he's just twenty, and a viking. I mean, could there be a worse combination ? When I think of how stubborn and senseless you were back in the day !''

He laughed but his smile dropped as he really thought about it.

''Oh, well, not much has changed, actually.''

Stoick sighed heavily.

''Ah, you know what he's like. He won't give up, Gobber. Neither would Joke actually, he's way too much of a Hofferson for that. And if they find Kosmozis before we find them…''

''Nah, nothing can hurt them so long these Night Fury and Light Fury are around. They're Furies !''

Stoick knew all too well they were dreadful dragons, but his father instinct still made him worried. For his son's life, and for Joke's too. He knew how close the two were, and how devastated Hiccup would be if something happened to the white-haired boy. Stoick had lost his wife and was still in grief, he knew what it was to loose the one you love, and he wouldn't want that for his worst enemy, so for his son…

He kept going, trying to mute this anxiety, but he saw something on the ice below them. A crack, a hole. Something had fallen there. He left Gobber and made his dragon fly there, seeing something floating on the water. Skullcrusher flew close enough to allow him grabbing Hiccup's helmet.

Gobber caught up with him to met his sick worried eyes, but he couldn't find anything to reassure him. He couldn't say it meant nothing : Hiccup was not careless enough to loose his helmet. Stoick tried to stay composed and bent so he could put the helmet near his Rumplehorn's snout.

''Find them, Skullcrusher. Find them.''

The dragon sniffed the wet helmet but still found Hiccup's scent on it. It was already following they had arrived there, but taking a new breath of it helped the dragon finding again the track. He sped up.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The two young vikings followed the woman in white armor whom they still didn't know the name, she was leading them into some stone tunnels, but she was so fast she was loosing them without any effort. She seemed to know this place by heart and was climbing easily and lightly the obstacles, unlike the boys who were endlessly slowed down and had troubles climbing on the rocks.

Joke was ahead, followed by Hiccup, Toothless just behind him who helped him climb when the viking didn't managed to do it on hiw own, and Lumiverse was trying to catch up with them, whining every time she was loosing sight of them. Joke was dashing faster than usual, still panicked and his voice shaking.

''H-Hey ! Wai- Wait !''

''This way.'' She said calmly.

''Hold on !''

''Come.''

''Hey, you can't say something like this and just run off ! You're my mother ?! Really ? I mean… T-This is crazy !''

Hiccup really didn't like loosing sight of his boyfriend in this tunnel, even if he could still hear his voice. If the woman who claimed to be his mother was only speaking with this calm and soft voice, Joke was still troubled and speaking a bit too loud.

''Come.''

''Wha- What had happened back then ? Where were you all this time ? What were you doing ?''

Hiccup kept on walking and found his boyfriend at the bottom of an abrupt slope he had troubles to climb. It was barely taller than them, but was very slippy, Joke couldn't climb it and was still talking loudly.

''And- And who is this guy, Kosomozis ? What does he want ? W-Why did the trappers said my family was d-dead ? How did you survived ? And me- ?

He stopped in a jerk when he felt Hiccup's hand grabbing his hips to lift him up. Joke ignored his panick and nodded in thanks before catching the top of the slope. Hiccup helped him hoist up there, pushing his feet with his hands. Hiccup climbed too, thanks too Toothless, and this stop allowed Lumiverse to catch up with them.

The young auburn-haired viking kept on following the voices, but worried when they stopped. Puzzled, he called out for Joke but had not response. He looked at the dragons before speeding up. When he finally reached the end of the tunnel, he couldn't believe his eyes. They filled with sparks as he saw this incredible view.

Inside of the giant ice cave were an oasis. Vegetation was luxurious and covering the rocks, countless waterfall were providing all the necessary water and light was piercing and reflecting into the ice, shining like the sky on a sunny day.

Countless dragons high in color were flying there in total freedom, like shoal of fishes twirling in the water. Hiccup couldn't believe it, never before did he had seen so many dragons from so many different species. They seemed to be living here for a long time as he even saw baby dragons.

The viking gaped and lost his gaze in this sight, he had troubles estimating how many dragons were there, they were more than the entire population on Berk. Suddenly, the young man saw a white silhouette coming towards him. A dragon, a little bigger than a Terrible Terror, landed in front of him, looking at him with curiosity while tilting his head.

His shape looked a bit like a gronkle, but he had sharp spikes all over his back ans his scales were icy blue. Hiccup smile and knelt before him, holding out his hand. The dragon sniffed it before rubbing his head against it. When Hiccup started to scratch his scales, the dragon shook his tail and purred, making him laugh.

The beast enjoyed the pet before leaving, joyful. Hiccup stood up again to look at him retreating, while Toothless came to sit next to him, watching this peculiar escenery too. Hiccup started to daydream, until he heard voices behind him, on the right.

He turned and saw Lumiverse walking towards Joke, who was looking upward. Hiccup did too and spotted the giant four-winged dragon perched on the rocky wall, the woman on his back. With the daylight, Hiccup noticed her hair were actually white, just like Joke. Well, not exactly, hers seemed a little bit blue… ?

Joke was asking questions to her, his voice still a bit shaken, but the smiling woman was onyl answering with nods.

''So… this is where you've been all this time ?''

A nod with a smile.

''You… You're rescuing them ?''

Another nod.

''Unbelievable.''

Joke turned to look at the nest, running a hand in his snow-white hair with confusion.

''You're not upset ?'' She asked.

''I… I-I don't know, it's… it's a bit much, you know…''

Hiccup smiled and came to his rescue. He pu his hands on his shoulders from behind, Joke started and looked at him, seeing the viking smirk before looking up at the mother.

''It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady.''

Joke smiled and squinted his eyes slightly, Hiccup felt relieved to him like this after how the recent events had affected him. The woman in ice armor laughed softly, calmly. When she moved and hold out her hand, the blueish-white dragon wrapped his tail around her wrist and carried her to the ground.

''At least, I'm not boring.''

''Sure you're not.'' Joke shrugged.

''Do you like it ?''

''I… I don't know, I… I don't have the words.''

He was cut out of his reflexion as a dragon came closer and sniffed him, before bowing his head in front of him. The boy stood still, puzzled, then the dragon thew his head against his arm, asking for affection. Joke laughed and stroke him while Hiccup felt another one pushing his back. The viking got surprised these dragons were touching Joke. Usually, they kept a respectful distance with him, but not these ones. Still they seemed to respect him in this special and strange way.

A few steps from them, several dragons had gathered around the Furies. Lumiverse was trying to stay composed as Toothless was curling on himself, he seemed intimidating. Well, until one of them sniffed his butt, Toothless kicked his face his is hind leg with an irritated growl. The other dragons backed seeing this bad moon while Lumiverse mocked him.

Joke's mother laughed, too, then she bent in front of them, asking the boys if she could touch their dragons. Joke shrugged, Hiccup couldn't answer either. Joke was still trying to digest he had found his mother, but she had not answered his questions, and he realised he didn't even know her name. He watched as she approached the Furies, contemplating them with fascination.

''They're beautiful, incredible.''

When she brushed her fingers on Toothless' snout, the dragon beamed before rubbing his head on hers. Lumivers did too and circled the lady before laying with her head on her lap. The womand laughed softly and stroked her head, a bright smile on her face. Hiccup couldn't help but compare this smile to Joke's.

''Furies are so rare nowadays, I started to think they were all gone…''

Toothless shook his head in front of her, mouth opened, which amused her. Her mimicked him but lost her smile when he retracted his teeth.

''Oh !'' She said while litterally putting her head in his mouth. ''Retractable teeth !''

Joke pinched hi lips trying to hold back his laughter, and even more when they opened Lumiverse's mouth to check out if hers were too… which was not the case. That was another difference between these two relative species, Lumiverse's teeth were always in her gums.

''How did you manage to… ?'' Joke's mother asked.

''Huh, well…''

Joke eyed Hiccup with hesitation.

''We freed Lumiverse, she had been captured by trappers.''

The woman seemed to loose her good mood, even if she was turning her back on them, she had straightened and paused.

''And this one ?'' She asked, pointing at Toothless.

''Huh...'' Hiccup stuttered. ''I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded.''

He felt guilty for that, he crossed his hands on his back and lowered his head. Joke came closer and took his hand, which managed to calm him instantly. Then they the woman in armor getting up, a serious face, then she walked to a dragon near them. The boy noticed he was missing a hind leg.

''This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Kosmozis' iron traps.'' She explained while stroking the beast.

She walked to another one, whose left wing was half missing. She used her spear to lift it up so they could see it.

''This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting.''

Then she walked to another dragon whose eyes were completely white.

''And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare and then left to die alone and scared.''

When she stroked his head, the dragon changed color, from purple to yellow-greenish. It looked like a king of camouflage. Hiccup felt bad hearing all these stories. Their opponent was really heartless. He came back to his senses as the woman came back to Toothless, inspecting his fake fin.

''And what of this ? Did Kosmozis or his trappers do this, too ?''

Hiccup laughed nervously. He couldn't help it, but since he had already betrayed himself, he prefered to admit it.

''Well… The crazy thing is… I'm actually the one who shot him down.''

Toothless let out his tongue and seemed to be laughing at him, one thing for sure, his eyes were big.

''Hey, it's okay, though.'' Hiccup said, explaining himself while stroking his warbbling best friend. ''He got me back ! Right, bud ? You couldn't save all of me, could you ? You just had to make it even. So, peg leg !''

He supported on his dragon and lifted his left leg to expose hte missing part and the prostesis. Joke snickered before seeing the Night Fury topple the viking on his nape, where Hiccup scratched him under the head. When the viking looked back to Joke's mother, he noticed an amused smile on her face. Actually, it was a smirk, the dawn same smirk than Joke's.

Another similar trait between them, indicating they were from the same family. Joke seemed to look a lot like her, how could they doubt of their common blood ?

She stroke Toothless, she seemed thoughful, looking at the dragon's harness. Joke came closer and explained it.

''Hiccup had crafted this fake fin so Toothless could fly again. And after that, he showed the whole village we could leave in peace with dragons, that we didn't need to fight them.''

''I could have never done that without you.'' Hiccup corrected, trying to chase away the proud his boyfriend was trying to make him feel.

Joke rolled his eyes but still smiled.

''You and Toothless overthrown the Red Death, not me.''

''But you're the one who convinced me not to kill Toothless when I could have.''

Silence fell between them, until Joke laughed.

''Nah, I knew you wouldn't do it, you're not that kind of a viking. I told you : you have the soul of a dragon.''

Hiccup smiled, he couldn't do anything else. Warmth spread in his chest. Joke was really the only one able to do that to him. Said boy smiled proudly, then his gaze landed on the four-winged dragon who finally decided to go down from the wall and join them.

He stay put next to them, watching them with kindness. When Lumiverse bounced to him, he simply stood and made a few steps on the side, watching her. When Joke walked to him, the dragon sat again and looked at him calmly, slightly bowing his head. The boy lifted his hand, the dragon sniffed it, he was incredibly peaceful.

''Wow...'' Joke smiled.

He was expecting the dragon to stay put, but he suddenly changed his behavior as the boy started to scratch him. The dragon beamed and rubbed his head against his face.

''I never saw a dragon like this, before…''

He blenched when the dragon shook his back before opening his wings, almost pushing the boy. Not only were they huge, but they were four !

Joke's mother walked to them, her smiled had dropped. She looked a bit sad.

''Don't you remember the Guardians ?''

''The Guardians ?''

''This is how our clan used to call these dragons.'' She explained whilst soflty stroking the dragon's neck. ''They were looking over the island we lived in, they were looking after us all.''

Joke's smile dropped too, thoughtful again, as Hiccup dismounted his friend to get closer. Joke's mother lowered her head.

''You were really young when we were separated, but I was hoping you'd have some memories.''

She closed her eyes and frowned, as if to hold back tears.

''My father found Joke on our beach the day after a huge storm.'' Hiccup explained. ''There was a man with him, a man wearing a kind of ice armor...''

As he was saying this, he suddenly linked it to the woman's armor. It was a white armor, reflecting the light, seeming to be made of ice but carven like a jewel, just like the one his father had described. There was no doubt the two came from the same place. Joke's mother must have known the man, maybe they were close ?

''That man was killed.''He said cautiously. ''Our clan adopted Joke, but he didn't remembered much when he woke up.''

The woman lifted her head, shocked, then turned to the white-haired boy.

''You don't remember… anything ?''

Joke felt guilty seeing her hurt eyes. He lowered his head, slightly noding it in reply. That was another shock for the woman.

''What happened, exactly ?'' He asked, eager to finally understand.

The woman tried to collect herself, she looked at him with a serious but still sad expression, and breathed in some courage.

''Did you ever heard about the legend of Karan the Tracker ?''

Joke hesitated. This name sounded familiar, but he couldn't say why. He looked to Hiccup, who understood.

''Huh… This is a child tale.'' The viking explained. ''My father told us about it when we were kids. This is the tale of a warrior who had fall in battle. His strength and bravery earned him respect from his enemies, the dragons, to the extend that one of them accepted to sacrifice himself to save the man, giving him his heart. The man then became some kind of a god, possessing the power of fire and wind, able to control other dragons.''

Joke remembered now. He just needed to hear the tale again. Yes, Stoick had told them about it, it was Joke's favorite bedtime story back then, and undoubtfully one reason he was so fascinated by dragons.

''That's not just a tale.'' Joke's mother said. ''Karan the Tracker had really existed, and had really received a dragon heart.''

''Did he ?'' Joke asked with his usual enthusiasm.

He almost bounced on his feet, which managed to revive his mother's smile, even if it was shyer than before.

''Yes, he did. After being saved by the dragons, he couldn't fight them anymore, so he retired and founded his own clan. The very first clan to have made peace with dragons, the clan of Haze. The dragons could feel his heart and had accepted him as one of their own and, just like him, his bloodline was part human, part dragon. From generation to generation, the royal family of Haze had transmitted this link to protect dragons. It was our mission, our way of life, but not every one could accept that.''

Her look turned dark, indicating to the boys she was going to the dark side of the story, the part that was surely to bring them the answers they were seeking.

''One day, a group of men had come to Haze to get informations about the legend of our ancestor. We thought they were friends of dragons, and we welcomed them and shared secrets with them. We learnt too late what their true aim was.''

''What was their aim ?'' Hiccup asked, feeling his stomach tightening in apprehension.

He had understood these men were Kosmozis' men, there was no doubt to that. Joke's mother looked at her son for a short moment, then sighed again.

''They wanted our dragons, to sale them. These men were trappers. When they attacked, we fought back and managed to chase them away, but the damages were already done. It has been a slaughter, we had lost countless lives among men and dragons. This event has shaken up our clan.''

''Wait.'' Joke cut her. ''You chased them off ? So who is this Kosomozis guy ?''

His mother looked at him with surprise, but she didn't tried to correct him on their enemy's name and explained him.

''Kosmozis was the general of Haze guard. I think the fight against the trappers had affected him, he was no longer himself after this. Like all of us, he respected the dragons, but he blamed the slaughter on the royal family. And he wasn't the only one. Haze was still recovering from the previous attack but these tensions turned into a civil war. Kosmozis had vowed to kill every single member of the royal family.''

She tried to steady her breath, sped up by the bad memories.

''Only a few remained loyal to the crown, but the others outnumbered us and struck at the core of the castle. I was afraid for you, Jokul, so I asked trustful guards to take you as far as possible from the battlefield. Haze was burning to the ground, our clan died that day, only a few survived, mostly dragons. If I'm still alive, it's only because Fiery saved me.''

She pointed to the four-winged dragon when she said the name. The dragon seemed to understand her tale, just like her gratefulness, and slowly bowed in reply. The boys got surprised by this gesture, but Joke was upside to have finally learnt his origins, his incredible and tragic origins.

He came out of his thoughts when his mother stepped closer to him, eyes in his, hers overflown in sadness and guilt.

''It broke my heart to leave you, but I couldn't risk to lose you too. Not because you were the heir of the throne, but because you are my son.''

She faintly smile, still with sadness, and hesitantly ran a hand in his hair, behind his ear.

Joke paused, his eyes filling with some water, tears trying to escape while he didn't invited them. He pinched his lips, trying to hold them back, trying to find the strength to talk.

''You did this to protect me.''

''And there was not a single day without me regretting not coming with you. But I had to stay and take care of Kosmozis, to make sure he wouldn't find you. I hope-''

A sob cut out her sentence, her face winced in sorrow as her eyes filled with tears too.

''I hope that, one day, you can forgive me… and give me another chance. A chance to be here when you need me, a chance to be the mother I should have been by staying by your side.''

Hiccup looked at them in silence, his heart tightened and holding his breath. He couldn't step in, he had no right to. It was their moment, their reunion. He wanted to let Joke enjoy it, he wanted to be there if needed, but he wouldn't dare decide for him. If Joke couldn't forgive this woman to abandon him, he would support him. If Joke wanted to forgive her, he would support him the same way. Hiccup wouldn't choose for him, he could just watch.

Joke's mother was silent and waiting. Joke was silent and thoughtful. When he finally made sense of his fuming and racing thoughts, he made a decision. It was a decision he knew he would never regret, but he couldn't find the way to voice it out. His voice got stuck in his throat, so his body talked instead.

Without a word, without warning, he closed the gap between them and hugged her. She was a bit taller than him, she was almost as tall as Stoick himself, so the boy's head was now under her chin. She started and froze for a moment, just the time to realise the meaning of this, then the tears escaped her eyes and she wrapped her arms around the thin young man, hugging him with strength but kindness, her body shaking because of her sobs and her unlimited joy.

She hugged him, letting this warmth sink in her heart after all these years of incertities when she had prayed all the known and unknown gods for her son's surviving and good health. After all these years without the slightest new, even wondering if he had survived at all, she finally had the confirmation, they were finally reunited, and he was accepting to let her be his mother.

Nothing in the world could make her more happy. His chilly body in her arms, his soft snowy-hair under her chin… Even if he had grown up, she felt like she had travel trough time, years and years ago, when he was just a little boy who barely talked, to whom she was telling stories about dragons, to whom she was singing this lullaby her family transmitted for generations.

She felt the urge to sing it again, as if to reunite with this lost past. While keeping her son in her arms, she smile a really soft and angelic smile and opened her mouth to sing.

''A dragon flies into the moonlight

The cold snowstorm

He has a message to spread around

The kingdom will sing and rejoy.

The witches and demons have come to deny

The beauty and peace of our homeland.

We have a message to spread around

As the prince of the north is born.''

* * *

Sorry for Valka's fans… I hope you still like Joke's mother.

For those who want to 'listen' to the lullaby, I based it on a beautifull composition from BrunuhVille, _Song of the North_, but I arranged a bit the lyrics for this story.

See you tomorrow for the next chapter !

Love and scales !


	6. Sanctuary

Disclaimers : I don't own any of both movies nor _How to train your dragon_ books nor _Guardians of childhood_, respective credits go to Cressida Crowell, William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Studios.

This is a Hijack/ Frostcup story. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Sanctuary**

The boys followed Joke's mother, whose name was Elska North Storm. She made them a tour of the nest, where they saw many differents dragons. Hiccup and Joke were looking at each other in amazement for several times, so many new dragon species was so incredible for them…

Hiccup couldn't help but notice the deference the dragons were showing both Joke and Elska.

Joke smiled when four babies came out of the boskes ans ran to Toothless and Lumiverse, trying to play with, happy to see new faces. The Furies just wanted to fly away as the babies were swarming them. However Fiery came to the rescue, he roared at the babies to chase them away, which earned him grateful stared from the Furies.

Joke laughed while Hiccup lost his gaze in the nest and its inhabitants.

''This place is amazing !'' He said. ''But this ice, it doesn't look like a natural formation.''

''No, indeed. The Great Protector built it.''

''Who ?''

Both boys turned to look at Elska, puzzled. She just smiled proudly, then led them downward. They walked down a slope covered in rocks and grass, and reached the edge of a cliff above a large lake the waterfalls were creating.

There, they could see the biggest dragon they had even seen. Long and lean frame, thin but powerful limbs, wings so huge they were way too big for him… White scales with hints of blue, purple and green, reflecting the light in silver dots… A collection of twisted horns with blue stripes, covering back and head and hiding a pair of deer-like ears, long snout that looked like Fiery's. This dragon was so tall even the Red Death looked like a hatchling compared to it. Even if he was lying, half immersed in the lake, he was still impressive and respectful.

Hiccup snapped out his daydream as he heard the explanations of Elska.

''He is a Winterwrath, one of the few survivors of Haze, and the last of his kind.''

She then used her spear to point the ice ceiling above them.

''With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere.''

The boys looked at the ceiling with renewed amazement, then contemplated the giant dragon. Seeing them gaping, Elska soflty laughed. Then Joke finally spoke.

''So he's the ice-spitter ?''

''He's responsible for all that destruction ?'' Hiccup added, remembering the trappers' base.

Elska lost her smile and made a more serious face. If Hiccup had not seen how soft of a woman she could be, he would have been scared by this face.

''Don't blame it on him, I am the one who asked him to attack.''

''What ? Why ?'' Joke started.

''I'm protecting the dragons. The trappers working for Kosmozis are capturing more and more of them, I can't let them fall in such band intentioned hands. I'd rather bring them here, where they're safe and free. As their queen, it's my duty to look after them.''

Both boys hesitated hearing this, but Joke was the first to speak their question.

''Their queen ?''

Elska seemed surprised by his surprise, and it seemed to pain her to see he really didn't remember.

''The dragon that gave his heart to our ancestor was an Alpha, the dominant specie. Karan inherited this title and commanded over the dragons, he transmitted it to his descendants, up to me and you.''

Something suddenly connected in Hiccup's mind : that explained the dragons' behavior towards the white-haired boy. Hiccup had always wondered what the dragons could feel in him that would make them respect him so much. It was this, it was that Alpha title. So Joke was kind of a dragon prince, then ?

''Every nest has its ruler, but the Alpha is the king of all dragons and command them.'' Elska added.

They kept on walking along the cliff to get closer to the great beast, and saw the little troublemakers babies fly by. They circled the great Protector and started to play among his countless horns.

''All but the babies, of course, they listen to noone, and they're too young to hear the Alpha's call.''

She softly laughed while they were playing ad fighting around the head of the great Protector, who ended up waking up. His eyes were a bright shade of green and blue, the same as his ice. He remained calm and kind, gently blowing on the babied to chase them away, then he noticed the silhouettes on the cliff.

As he lifted his head towards them, Joke saw his mother bowing in front of him, while Hiccup and him stood amazed and impressed. The dragon was so huge… His eyes, that seemed pretty tiny compared to his whole body, were the same size as the viking's heads. The more the Great Protector was coming closer, the more he was showing them how much tall he was.

Hiccup contemplated the never-seen-before beast, and swore he met his eyes before he gently blew ice on him. Hiccup saw this mist surrounding him but didn't expected it to cover him with snow, rising his hair on his skull. Joke bursted out in laughter while the viking quickly rubbed his hair.

''Wow...'' He breathed.

Well, that was before reason came back to him. He thought back to the attack on the trappers, all this violence and destruction… As the Great Protector nodded to Elska and Joke before going back to lay in the lake, the young viking couldn't stay still.

''There must be another way to end this war, without sacrificing lives.''

Silence fell around them, tension was tick in the air. Joke stiffened while his mother and boyfriend had started a stare contest, the first one to blink being the one to loose. But in the end, Elska smiled and put her fists in her hips.

''I like your friend, Jokul.'' She said.

The young man calmed down, getting back the breath he hadn't noticed he held. He smiled to Hiccup, who seemed a bit amused, then Elska walked again.

''You must be hungry.''

''Huh, yeah.'' Hiccup admitted.

''Good. It's feeding time.''

In the mean time, other were eating too. Gathered on an icerbeg, the dragon riders were enjoying roasted chicken, lost in the middle of the ocean.

''I don't like it.'' Astrid said with concern, looking at the sky. ''They should have been back with Joke and Hiccup by now.''

''I don't like it either !'' Ruffnut said while throwing in the sea the chicken piece Snotlout was offering her.

She tilted her head backward, dreamy.

''Eret, son of Eret was the man of my dreams. My everything !''

''But baby, I grew facial hair for you...'' Snotlout said, stroking his slight beard and moustache.

''Me too...'' Varek said, a hand on his cheek where the beard was actually more visible than Snotlout's.

The brow-haired viking looked at him with contrariety. If that was a silent warning or compassion, Fishlegs couldn't say.

''What if Kosmozis shot them down ?'' Astrid worried. ''What if they need our help ?!''

No one answered, no one knew what to think about it, and some of them had other troubles actually, especially Ruffnut and her broken heart.

''We have to find them !''

''W-Wait, wait, what ?'' Fishlegs paniecked. ''But Stoick said-''

''It doesn't matter what he said if they have all been captured ! Come on !''

At the bottom of a monstruous frozen mountain, in a forest of icerbergs, a small ship was soaring. It looked pretty tiny compared to the vast landscape. The crew onboard was tired and one of them were missing, they were only four now.

''Do we go back ?'' One of them asked.

''We have nowhere to go, nothing to sell !'' Eret fumed. ''And no heads to call our own ! If we don't turn up with dragons, and fast- AAAAH !''

Eret's voice turned into a scream as something suddenly pulled him up into the sky. He barely had the time to panick and understand he had been caught by a Deadly Nadder, Astrid bent on the back to look at him and smirked.

''Careful what you wish for !''

''Eret, son of Eret !'' His henchmen panicked.

''Do something !''

''Fire at them !''

When Stormfly spun to avoid a net, Eret hold on her large paw while panicking once more.

''What is this ?!'' He screamed.

''A kidnapping.'' She laughed.

''Yay ! Can he ride with me ? Can he ? Can he ?'' Ruffnut said, grabbing his free arm to rub against it while her twin rolled his eyes.

The trapper grunted and pulled back his arm, his harsh movement making Stormfly slight step aside from the Zippleback before Tuffnut made it fly elsewhere, too disgusted by his twin's demeanor. Now rid of this admirer, Eret focused back on the other young lady above him.

''You're gonna show us the way to Kosmozis.''

''And help dragon riders sneak into the general's camp ? Ah, just kill me now !''

He let go of the paw, enhancing his words.

''That could be arranged. Stormfly, drop it !''

''Huh ?!''

The Deadly Nadder dropped him, and Eret let out the stronger and most high-pitched scream he could as he was now free falling. The riders stayed calmed, some laughed – Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Snotlout did. Then Astrid patted her dragon, congratulating her.

''Good girl ! Now, fetch !''

It was Stormfly's favorite game, so she quickly dove after the trapper. As he was getting closer to the icy ground and freezing water, he was dead panicked.

''All right ! Okay ! I'll take you to Kosmozis ! Save meeee !''

he had to wait a couple seconds more before being rescued by the Nadder who caught him by the legs. He hung head down before getting back in his previous position, one leg and one arm trapped in the powerful blue paws. He caught up his breath while Astrid smirked and cracked her fingers.

''Works every time.'' She hummed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

In the fainting light of the sunset, Toothless and Lumiverse were following Fiery. They were getting away from the nest, themselves followed by a hord of dragons. Looking at them, Hiccup got perplexed.

''Hey, I-I thought we were goin to eat.''

''We are.'' Elska smiled before gesturing them to stop. All of them did. They were in the middle of the sky, above the freezing sea between icy mountains. While the dragons were waiting, Elska spun her spear, catching Fiery's attention, then pointed downward. The boys watched as the four-winged dragon suddenly spat a blue lightning into the sea, icy sparks exploding all around. They looked at the water in confusion, until they saw some kind of submarine explosion.

Suddenly, the wave came out of the water, throwing in the air tons of fished. They all fell back around them like rain. Seeing the boys' face, Elska bursted in laughter. This time, she had no manners and let it out with all her heart, making the laugh sound like Joke's. The two boys had the time to look at each other before Lumiverse dove with the other dragons to catch some food. Toothless licked his lips and eyed his rider, asking for permission. Hiccup smiled and made an inviting gesture, letting the Fury rush downward too.

There was enough fish for all the hord that had followed them. Mouth filled of fished, Toothless purred in delight. Elska grabbed something for their own meal, but they needed a fire to cook the fishes.

They landed at the top of an ice platform and seetle a quick camp. There, enjoying their meal, they started to talk. The conversation quickly focused on Berk, and led Hiccup to show Elska their map. Joke and him explained her the islands they had discovered and the many encounteres they had made. She shared with them the placed she herself had explored, and used her spear to draw in the snow more islands around the boy's map, mostly in the north side.

Joke felt moved when she showed him where Haze had been, far, far in the north. He had troubles picturing a village settling in such a biting cold, so she explained them Haze had been build in a warm oasis provided by a volcano.

They listened to the tales of the north until the night fell around them. They stayed there a bit longer, until Lumiverse yawned loudly. It was time head back. Near the nest, they made sure they had not forgotten any dragon, some of them had got back long before them.

During night time, it was pretty difficult to see inside the nest. Dragons' fire helped them significantly to reach the cave Elska was living in. It had the warmth of a house, and it was clear the former queen of Haze had been living here for a long time, for almost fifteen years.

She neatly spread some sheets and furs on the ground, crafting beds for them near a carved fireplace in the wall. At first, she was making them two beds, then Joke told her Hiccup was not just a friend, but his boyfriend. For a moment, he was afraid of her reaction – fearing this king of relationships were not accepted on Haze like they were not in some of Berk's allied clans – but Elska beamed as if it was the best news she had ever heard.

Hiccup was embarrassed when Elska hugged. She accepted him without the slightest hesitation and seemed to even want him to cal her 'mom'. This reaction made both boys laugh, and they ended up having what they wanted : a single bed. Night felt pretty sweet near the fire, in the arms of each other, with Joke's mother and the dragons in the same room.

The boy made use of the dragons' snoring to have a little chat before falling asleep. It didn't last long, though, Hiccup just wanted to make sure Joke was fine, that he was not too shaken up by finding back his mother and finally learn about his origins. Joke reassured him about that. He was happy.

The following day was one of the best they had lived for years. Even if they had been woken up by early dragons, mostly this group of baby troublemakers, they were pleased by the activities and discoveries Elska made them do. They had left the nest again, venturing in the mountain's cliff where a strong wind was blowing upward. This place was a playground for the dragons and a lot of them joined them in the planing contest – the one lasting longer would win.

Fiery was the best before, but as Toothless was one of the first to get dragged upward by the wind, Lumiverse stood the longer and earned a new record.

Then they made a cruise flight above the clouds, like the boys liked to do it on Berk. Hiccup had thrown the idea and Elska appreciated as much as them flying. When they reached the clouds, they started to talk again. Elska sighed in contempt.

''Oh, when I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold. I just feel...''

''Free.'' Joke completed.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile seeing how much they were thinking the same wat, these two. He loved seeing Joke that happy, and he liked to see him bounding with his long-lost mother. Elska opened her arms in the wind as if they were wings.

''This is what it is to be a dragon, Jokul.''

Joke smirked and looked immediatly to Hiccup. The viking didn't need any word to understand what he was thinking about, as the same thought crossed his mind.

Hiccup bent on Toothless and locked his fake fin open, while Joke spoke to his mother.

''It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon…

''But can you fly ?'' Hiccup added before jumping in the air.

Elska started seeing him, she was about to go rescuing him when he opened his leather wings, the wind instantly carrying him and making him plane ahead of them. The former queen looked at her son with an astounded expression, which made him laugh.

For his part, Toothless was blazed, but he suddenly came back to his senses and dove after him. Hiccup planed and laughed in delight. When he managed to flip on his back, wanting to check out Elska' reaction, he didn't found her, only Lumiverse flying above and Toothless heading to him, but trace of Fiery.

Puzzled, he looked around him, and started as the four-winged dragon appeared next to him. On his back, Elska smiled in amazement and surprise. They didn't speak, they just looked at each other, and suddenly heard Joke scream at them.

''Hiccup, watch out !''

When he flopped back on his stomach and looked ahead, Hiccup spotted with fright a huge mountain coming up through the clouds. The shape was an O but Hiccup was aiming to the mountain's side. Toothless managed to sped up and changed their path to go through the hole. They fell and rolled in the snow, the white blanket smothing their crash.

As the Night Fury got up, he panicked not finding his viking in his wings and paws, but luckily Hiccup was just next to him. He popped out of the snow, lifting his arms in joy.

''Man ! Almost !'' He beamed. ''We just about had it that time !''

The black dragon sneezed to chase the snow on his snout, then glared at the viking who was casually folding his wings back in his leather equipment. The others landed when Toothless tripped his viking, who fell flat in the snow.

''One point for the dragon !'' Joke teased.

He still ran to his boyfriend, who got up and wiped the snow from his equipment. Joke helped him whre Hiccup couldn't reach while laughing at him, under the kind stare of Elska. She joined them and inspected closely the leather wings and dorsal fin of the viking.

''Incredible ! How did you do that ?''

''Hic's a smarty-brain, no doubt.'' Joke teased with a hint of proud in the voice. ''You should see all the things he had invented on Berk. We owe him most of the dragons' equipment, including the fire prevention system.''

''Fire-prevention ?'' Elska smiled, amused.

''Yeah…'' Hiccup said, scratching the back of his head. ''Dragons are turbulents, especialy the hatchlings.''

They laughed of it while Hiccup finished folding his wings. The dragons around them had already started playing in the snow. As always, the Furies were playing like children while Fiery stayed put. Elska' gaze followed Toothless, focusing on his harness and prostetic.

''You know, Hiccup, I think I might have a solution to help Toothless fly more easily.''

''Do you ?''

She smiled in taped her armor. Both boys looked at it, wondering again about the strange material.

''Is it ice ?'' Joke asked, amusing Elska.

''We call it the ice crystal, it is kind of a gem we found back at Haze. It is as strong as Gronckle iron but lighter. I still have some more back at the nest, we could use it to replace the metal.''

''Oh wow… Thanks.'' Hiccup said, moved.

She nodded in reply, and the three of them jumped when Lumiverse suddenly let out a plasma blast in the snow, splashing Toothless with it. They laughed of it.

''Now how about you tell me about this fire-prevention-system ?'' She asked playfully.

''You didn't have one at Haze ?'' Joke conter-asked. ''How did you guys managed the dragon's fire then, mom ?''

Elska froze in spot. They had to admit it was the first time the white-haired young man was calling her 'mom' since they had been reunited, and that moved her tot he core. Joke didn't noticed, it seemed natural for him, so Elska forgot about her own question.

''Well, you know, we didn't have that kind of problems at Haze. We were constantly surrounded by snow, and the dragons living there were mostly ice-spitters, like the Guardians and the Great Protector.''

They settled down so they could talk about it. Hiccup sat too, but a bit away from them, simply watching them with fascination. Elska gave Joke more details about the life at Haze, about the specificities of the dragon blood running in his veins. She spoke about the great city, built in rock, stone and ice crystal, how the dragons were living among them or in the wild, gathering towards the mountains…

However, once she mentioned Karan the Tracker, the boys asked her more details about the legend. She told them the man had received a dragon heart, the heart of an Alpha, but that the legend had exagerated saying he had received powers from it. He had remained a man like the others, the only difference was that the dragons could feel his heart and treated as one of their own, obeying him as he had became their Alpha.

Some ancients from Haze clan had pretended he could understand the winged creatures. If that was true or pure folk, no one never knew, but this ability has been lost through generations. The members of the royal family all had dragon blood in their veins, which didn't seem to subside, and it gave them a strange wintery look : pale skin, icy blue eyes and stunning white hair. Elska even laughed when she said her grand-father had blueish skin.

While listening to them, Hiccup couldn't help but link what he was learning to his own observations of Joke. The dragons' behavior towards the boy made sense. Each dragon who had met Joke, without exception, had reacted to him. Curiosity, lingering stare, respect… None of them had ever distrusted him, they accepted him as one of them with just a look and were showing him respect. Toothless and Lumiverse had been the only ones letting the boy touch them, as if the others considered Joke as something sacred.

They must have been sensing the dragon blood in his veins and the Alpha title. Hiccup told Elska about it, and she confirmed his suspicions as she explained the dragons of Haze were acting the same way with the royal family. That also explained why none of them had let the boy touch nore ride them : simply because dragons didn't ride other dragons. It was a crazy idea, well, except for Toothless and Lumiverse.

If the reason why Toothless had always accepted the boy as a human was a mystery, Lumiverse's behavior could be explained by the circumstances of their meeting and how they had to cooperate in order to escape the dragon trappers and slave traders.

The more the explanations and stories were shared, the more Joke was reuniting with his lost past. His memories were still locked away, but he recognized himself as Elska told him about his childhood, describing him as a mischievous boy who liked to play pranks, always joyful and energetic, wanting to discover the world but also caring about the people around him.

Hiccup kept on watching them and listening to them, rarely daring to say something. It had been so long since they had hoped to find some track that could lead them to Joke's past, so finally getting answers felt surreal, like a dream. Joke was letting all the words sink into his mind, looking in awe to his mother, which amused and tenderized Hiccup.

Visibly, Elska was happy to share these memories, no doubt she was pleased to carry on the memoirs of her people.

Hiccup ended up pressing himself against his boyfriend and taking his hand, feeling him lean his head on his shoulder. That made him smile brighter, while Elska paused in her tale to look at both of them with this soft and kind look and smile. The tale ended, replaced by the bliss and relief to have find her son back, meet the young man he had become and see him that happy with the person he loved.

Silence surrounded them, warm, comfortable, nourished with smiles. The dragons were still playing around them, then the conversation started again, focusing on Joke's father. Nikolaï Santoff had not been a native from Haze, but an explorer who had ventured in the frozen lands of the north seeking for a myth. Not Karan's legend, but the myth of the abominable snowman. Son of a furs trader and convinced the legend had been inspired by yetis, he had wanted to hunt them to find the finest furs in the world, but instead he had found Haze.

If Joke looked a lot more like his mother, her description proved that Joke's nature was from his father. Nikolaï had been a joyful man, full of energy, who knew how to laugh from anything, and who was guffawing with all his heart. He could also be childish and careless sometimes, like Joke. Elska ended up taking out of her armor a portrait she had managed to save from Haze's disaster, a piece of a painting of the man.

Hiccup had seen all the likeliness between Elska and Joke, asking himself what Joke could have inherit from his father, but now that he was seeing the three, there was no doubts Joke also looked like this man. Nikolaï was large-shouldered and seemed tall – maybe even taller than Stoick – but there really was something in the aura. Same too large ears, same eyebrows, same eye-shape even if the man had brown eyes, same cheekbones too.

As Elska kept on talking, Hiccup ceased to listen. He looked at the young man against him, and contemplated him with admiration and love. Joke had a small smile, even if his eyebrows were furrowned with slight sadness. Hiccup knew him well enough to understand what was happening in his head : yes, he was happy to finally learn about his past, to hear from his family, but he was also sad he had not meet them. Hiccup understood all too well, he felt the same way everytime he was hearing from his mother Valka.

He had never met her either, and that was why he was holding on the slightest memory he could have from her, stories or objects. One day, his father had found back an old plush lost in sea which had been miraculously be found back by a trader, friend of the clan. This was a Deadly Nadder plush his mother had sewed for him. Even if the young viking was too grown up for plushes, he still kept it and exposed it at the top of his headbed.

Hiccup was pulled out of his thoughts in a start as Toothless suddenly pass between them and Elska, cuting off the conversation. He had a large icicle in the mouth and was using it as a charcoal to draw in the snow, Lumiverse laughing at him while Fiery was looking at him impressed.

Joke laughed, but Hiccup tensed up and looked nervously at Elska, a bit ashamed of his best friend's childish demeanor. The former queen looked at the dragon with surprise and amusement, when she met the eyes of the viking, she softly laughed. She surely had the spruce manners of a queen, even after fifteen years of living in the wild with dragons.

Hiccup smiled too and shrugged before looking back to the black dragon. When he was satisfied with his abstract masterpiece, Toothless stop but got stuck with the icicle as it has glued to his tongue. It still didn't down his good mood. Hiccup got up and tried to help him, but he was stuck, which forced them back to the nest.

While Elska was busy freeing the Night Fury, the boys waited for them at the edge of the cliff, feet hanging from it, looking down at the Great Protector who was peacefully sleeping in the lake. Lumiverse was by her companion's side while Fiery didn't seem to get anywhere away from Elska, like a silence bodyguard. No wonder these dragons had been named Guardians, they seemed to have a peculiar protective instinct.

So the boys were alone, just the bth of them. Well, with hundreds of dragons all around them. Sitting side by side, they were holding hands. They weren't paying attention to it, it had become so natural they weren't noticing anymore when they were doing it. Hiccup neevr knew which of them were initiating the thing, and it didn't mattered. They remained silent, thinking about all the things they had learnt.

''I still can't believe it's real.'' Joke admitted.

Hiccup got surprised Joke talked. Silence had been so comfortable and lasted so long he had thought they would remain like this until Elska' return. Silence wa sso comfortable with Joke, they sometimes happen to not talk at all, just enjoying each other's presence. Hiccup looked at him and noticed how Joke's eyes were shining with moist despite a sincere smile.

''I own you for that.'' He said, looking at him with a grateful stare.

Hiccup smiled, moved but also exasperated. Why would Joke always give him all the credits ? For the peace with the dragons, for training Lumiverse, for the several inventions the boy had always helped design… He was constantly denying his participation to the importants moments of their life so the chief's son would get all the glory. Said chief's son shook his head and let go of his boyfriend's hand to wrap an arm around his shoulders, pressing him against him, kissing his hair.

He didn't try to contradict him, he had given up on this. Joke could be pretty stubborn when he wanted to. He may have been a Storm, he was also a Hofferson, after all. Instead of arguing, Hiccup rejoyed for him.

''I'm really happy for you, babe. It's been a long time we were wondering where you were coming from and how you ended up on our island… prince of Haze.''

Joke laughed and pushed his shoulders playfully, before resuming to their previous sitting position, holding hands.

''Don't call me that, I'm not a prince.''

''You're mine.'' Hiccup said.

And he meant it, yet he still was pleased when he saw his words drew not only a smirk on Joke's face, but also this mischievous spark in his eyes, as well as a blush on his cheeks.

The last detail filled the viking with proud. Hiccup loved seeing him like this, and made him want to kiss him. They made use of Elska not being there to do so. Not that she would be shocked to see them kiss, but none of the two young men were really touchy in public. Hiccup leant in slowly, smiling with tenderness and love, Joke lifted his chin and closed his eyes, then their lips met.

Once the kiss was over, Hiccup pressed his forehead on his, and felt his thoughts wander again. He also had troubles to believe they had finally learnt Joke's backstory. He was born in the very first clan which had made peace with dragons, he had dragon blood in his veins… no wonder he had always been so fascinated by the winged beasts and refused to fight them whereas everyone around him was doing so.

Opening his eyes again, Hiccup instantly met his boyfriend's, sparkling with that joy and mischief. He couldn't help but smile. Joke had never ceased to amaze him and move him. This story, how incredible and dramatic it was, was just one more thing to add to all the things Hiccup found amazing in his boyfriend.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The Deadly Nadder was leading the group, following the indications of the prisoner she was carrying. The dragon riders had flown for a while, too long for their taste, but when Eret pointed a large iceberg between two mountains, claiming it was Kosmozis' camp, they were happy to have finally arrived. They entered by a crack large enough for three ships to enter side by side. The realm was dark, but they were on guards. They landed not far from the entrance to avoid being noticed.

When Eret was dropped in the snow, he got up and tried to ran away, only to have a Deadly Nadder coming back and sitting on him as he was an egg she was hatching.

''Okay ! Okky, I got here, now get this thing off me !'' He protested as he was trapped between the freezing snow and the hot belly of the dragon.

Astrid dismounted the Nadder.

''Never take a toy from a dragon. Don't you know anything ?''

''Why does this keep happening to me ?'' He lamented as Stormfly closed her wings around him to hug him as if he was a plush.

The other riders followed Astrid by feet and climbed on a snow hill so they could get a look to the camp down them. What they saw left them speechless.

The entire ice cave, in the water, was filled with war ships. From what they could see, there was cages in all the bridges, a lot of them containing dragons. One of the ships was three times larger than the other, no doubt it was the flagship of the armada. The ships were all gathered around a empty space in the water, only filled with strange boiling bubbles.

The first question they thought about was voiced by Astrid.

''How many are they ?''

Fishlegs took the time to count them, or rather count the ones he could see.

''Fifty at least. Each ship seems to have thirty, maybe forty men onboard. For the cages, I think they're four of five per ship, but there's surely more in the larger one.''

They thought about it, but their attention got caught by a grunt from Stormfly. They turned to see their dragons on guard, they seemed to have feel a threatening presence coming closer, and it was confirmed when mens – hidden under polar bear skin, attacked them. Stormfly flew away to avoid an arrow, releasing Eret who drew out his sword.

Hookfang was the first to be hit by the dart the men were throwing, immediatly followed by Barf and Belch. The trap closed around the dragon riders who didn't have the time to join the battle as the battle was already over : all the dragons were down, stunned by the darts, and the riders got surounded. Captured.

They got bound up and were dragged to the bridge of the flagship, where they got aligned in front of a man dressed in black. Well, not entirely. The dragon riders didn't have troubles understanding who was this man : they had been led to the leader of the armada, and said leader was just like the description Stoick had made of Kosmozis.

The man was tall but lean, wearing a cape made of a dark dragon skin, and a long dark-blue cloak, enhanced with a strange shining material that looked like ice.

They were before him, but Eret spoke in their stead. He was the only one who had not been tied up, because his face was known from the henchmen of the general.

''General !'' Eret said, trying to sound friendly.

He forced the man holding his arm to release him so he could properly face the boss. Said boss slowly turned to face them, his hands on his back, showing his face to the vikings. His face was long, thin, his chin pointy, the eyes were a dull grey while the pale skin indicated he hadn't seen much sun in his life. His short hair was dark brown, neatly brushed backward and gathered in a ponytail. The riders didn't talked but had the same thought seeing this man : he was not scary at all.

The dark-blue cloak was actually covering a metal armor that surprised them in the design, it was nothing they had ever seen before, none part of his body seemed uncovered, except for his head.

Kosmozis looked at Eret without saying a single word. He seemed perfectly calm and a bit neutral.

''Always great to see you, my friend ! Keeping warm up here ?'' The trapper said.

He took a few steps toward sthe general as the rest of the group came closer. The vikings were pushed by their ravishes, the dragons had been gathered on a wagon that was pulled by two armored dragons. Armored dragons that looked like the one Stoick had talked about.

The riders couldn't help but notice how these dragons stepped aside and lowered their head in fear when the general walked by them. They were not only afraid of the man, they were submitted. The guard took Eret's weapons while he was trying to smile.

''Well, as you can see, I'm right on time with a new batch of dragons, just like I promised.''

As he pointed to the dragons, Hookfang started to move, waking up. Groggyly at first, he smashed one of the two men around him with his head, ejecting him overboard, but the other grabbed the rope around his neck to try and steady him.

''Give me some backup, here !'' He panicked as two other men came to help him with as much troubles as him.

''Drop the ropes.'' The general said calmly.

The men got surprised but still obeyed, quickly putting distance between them and the red dragon. Despite all the danger that represented an angry Monstruous Nightmare – Snotlout knew all too well – the man in black walked to him without the slightest fear. He didn't worry when Hookfang saw him and groaled, he kept coming closer.

The riders looked at him with apprehension. Even if they were hoping Hookfang to scare him off, this man seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Strangely, his aura seemed to change as we was walking. He stood perfectly right, inflected, his eyes straight to the dragon's. He seemed to look down at Hookfang even if the dragon was way taller.

The man seemed tall, he seemed threatening, he seemed superior.

It unnuerved Hookfang, who suddenly spat a firestorm at him, but the man still didn't worry. He simply wrapped the skin dragon around him, efficiently protecting him from the burn and the heat, and kept walking. When the fire stopped, he straightened up again, rising his chin.

The riders looked at each other with fright and worry, then something unexpected happened right before their eyes.

Kosmozis was still slowly making his way towards Hookfang, his look like an animal's, tensing every muscle in his body, spreading strength and determination in his aura, which impressed them all. He was just a man, but he turned into a dangerous predator. Hookfang felt more and more intimidated as the man was now just a few steps from him, the dragon started to lower his head, whining.

When the head touched the ground, in the same sign of submission the other dragons and trappers were showing, a pleased smile spread on Kosmozis' face. He put a feet on the dragon's snout, adding to his superiority.

''Hookfang !'' Snotlout protested.

''Hey, what are you doing ?!'' Astrid added.

''You belong to me, now.'' The general said to the dragon in a low and very dark voice.

The trappers and henchmen approved and some of them even apllaused shyly, then the general spotted the saddle on the Monstruous Nightmare's back, and the other new dragons.

''And, as an added bonus, I also caught you their riders. No extra charge.'' Eret added.

''What ?! Are you kidding me ?'' Astrid frowned.

''Oh, but you were so perfect !'' Ruffnut lamented.

''Turns out there is a whole bunch of them out there.'' Eret said, curling himself as the general was now slowly walking to him.

He couldn't say more as Kosmozis stopped just in front of him, before asking with this calm voice.

''How many ?''

''Kosmozis doesn't have them after all.'' Astrid whispered to her friends.

She lifted her head and raised her voice.

''Hundreds. A whole island full !''

''I wouldn't worry about it.'' Eret laughed, before stiffening as he met the general's eyes. ''My men are hunting them down as we speak. They won't know where you're hiding, I promise you that.''

''Oh yes, they will.''

As Astrid seemed really confident, the others were less brave than her and stayed mute. It also was because she was slightly bluffing and they didn't really know what to say to back her up.

''They know we're missing, and they have tracking dragons.''

The general slowly looked at her, unimpressed at all, while Eret started to panick and made her discreet signs, telling her to shut up.

''If you so much as touch us, Hiccup is gonna kick-''

''Hiccup ?'' The general asked, amused by the name.

''He's not a problem.'' Eret assured with a shaking voice. ''Really. Trust me.''

''He's only the son of Stoick the Vast, his heir to the throne of Berk, and the greatest dragon master this world has ever seen !''

''Dragon master ?'' The general snickered.

Astrid mentally cursed as all her previous bravery faded with just the man's reaction. She had hoped to scare him, maybe unnerve him, but certainly not amuse him. He laughed so hard he tilted his head backward. Weirdly, even his laugh was baleful.

''Only I control the dragons.''

''No, uh uh.'' Tuffnut said with flippancy and a little smile.

The other riders managed to find back their usual mood and laughed.

''Sorry.'' Fishlegs added.

Astrid mentally thanked them for their laugh, which helped her find back her courage. She frowned again, her piercing blue eyes not leaving the general's face.

''And unless you let us go right now, he will blast through here on his Night Fury and blow your entire fleet of ships to splinters.''

''Then they will be crying like babies !'' Ruffnut added with a silly face.

Her two suitors laughed before heavily complimenting her.

''Funny and beautiful.'' Snotlout cooed.

''Good one, babe.'' Fishlegs said.

Tuffnut took a little bit more time to understand and laughed too.

''Oh, yeah, like babies. They always cry. Real tiny ones.''

Kosmozis didn't seem affected, not by their laughter, even less by Astrid's threat. He turned to Eret and talked with a voice so calm it became scary.

''First, there was one rider, and now, all an island. And you let them to me…''

''No, Kosmozis, I-''

Kosmozis cut him out when he smashed him in the stomach, the hit so strong it made him fall backward and roll a few steps away. Then the general adjusted his collar.

''Stoick the Vast… Wasn't that the chief of Berk ?''

He turned back to the riders, a dark glare on his face mixed with a sneer. All of them lost them smiled and thought they understood what he was thinking about. Maybe Astrid's confidence had just turn back on them.

He slowly walked to wooden stairs he climbed to reach a higher part of the bridge, so he could adress to all his men on this ship.

''It's been a long time since the last slaughter, hasn't it ? If you say there's so much riders on Berk, then it will be a good occasion to get many more dragons in one strike.''

The henchmen whooped in rage and murderous fury while the vikings understood their mistake : they had just condemn their own village, leading Kosmozis to them, who until then didn't seem to care for Berk at all.

While the were still applauding and yelling the general, Eret got up and tried to make amend.

''Kosmozis-''

''Get rid of him.''

The henchmen instantly faced him, pointing their sharp weapons to him. He hold out his hands, defenceless, and tried desperately to find a way to save his life.

He searched with panick but finally got an idea.

''No w-wait ! I can still be of use ! I've got an important information, but if you kill me, you'll never know what I've learnt !''

He sighed in relief seeing he had caught the general's attention, who made a sign to stop the men. He didn't talk but stared at him, inviting him to talk and fast.

''What are you doing ?'' Astrid asked with worry.

She had no idea what was this information he wanted to trade, but she knew it was a bad omen. Eret swallowed hard in try to calm down.

''The… This Hiccup guy, he… He was not alone, there… There was another boy with him...''

''And how could that boy be so important it could save your pityful life ?'' The general asked while his face and voice were still too calm for it to be normal.

''He… He has white hair.''

Astrid and the riders got surprised as they saw the general's face change. Nothing had been able to affect him before that, yet this simple information – which seemed pretty harmless compared to the threat of a island full of dragon riders – this simple information made him turn pale.

He frowned and his voice suddenly boomed like thunder.

''White ?! Are you sure ?!''

''Y-Yeah, I am.''

The general gritted his teeth before roaring orders to this henchmen.

''Stop all preparations ! Sail off atonce ! And kill this vermin !''

''Kosmozis, please ! I-''

The men readied themselves to attack Eret while the general left carelessly. One of them threw his spear to the trapper, but as Eret thought his time had come, Stormfly bursted out of nowhere and shielded him with her body, using her wings and tail to deflect the weapons before throwing her own attack with her tail spikes.

The men counterstroke instantly and used the drug darts on her. The dragon couldn't fight for long before collapsing with the desperated cries of Astrid and the other riders.

Eret, completely shaken up, got up on shaky legs and looked at the laying creature. The creature that just saved his life.


	7. Masters of dragons

Disclaimers : I don't own any of both movies nor _How to train your dragon_ books nor _Guardians of childhood_, respective credits go to Cressida Crowell, William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Studios.

This is a Hijack/ Frostcup story. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Masters of dragons**

When Hiccup opened his eyes, the first thing he felt was a chilly aura next to him. He turned his sleepy gaze on his right and noticed the pale silhouette laying next to him. Joke was here, turning his back to him. Memories from the previous night sunk in the viking's mind, making him blush. Their naked bodies were wrapped in the warmth of the blanket, yet Joke's skin was still chilly. At least, now Hiccup knew it was because of his ice-spitting dragon blood.

Moved by the racing beats of his heart, Hiccup wanted to hug him. But as he turned to wrap his arms around the young man, his thoughts turned dark. The whip scars on Joke's back were not what stopped him, but what had happened in the previous evening.

Hiccup thought about the harsh conversation he had had with Elska. He had made use of Joke taking care of the dragons and getting to know Fiery to talk to the queen, alone, without his boyfriend hearing them. What they had talked about : Kosmozis.

Elska had explained them this man had vowed to kill all the royal family of Haze, but they didn't know why. Why did he wanted to kill Elska and Joke ? Was it really because he blamed them for Haze slaughter ? How could the royal family was responsible if the trappers had attacked ? That made no sense. And not knowing why didn't help to know how to stop the general. Hiccup had asked Elska if she knew where to find him, he had not changed his plans on talking some sense into him, but she came out to be pretty stubborn too.

She had reminded Hiccup of his father when she had assured him there was no talking with Kosmozis, but she had added the man had gone crazy, blinded by his thirst of blood and power.

Hiccup had told her he wanted to protect Joke, and that waiting for Kosmozis to find them was not the solution, but once again Elska hadn't changed her mind and had told him all that mattered was protecting the dragons, and Joke, from this man. According to her, the nest was the safest place for them all.

The disagreement had turned into a debate, then into an fight. They had left each other angry, and obviously their raised voiced had caught Joke's attention. Hiccup had left so far he had found himself in a cave behind a waterfall, where he had been trying to calm down but had kept on fuming inside instead.

When Joke had joined him, they had started to talk. Hiccup had explained he didn't wanted to sit and wait, that he wanted to reason Kosmozis to avoid another slaughter. Joke understood his mother's and Stoick's view of the problem, but also Hiccup's. He also knew that, not matter what he would say or do, he wouldn't change his boyfriend's mind. So he had decided to come with him.

Another argument boomed, Hiccup had refused putting Joke in danger while Joke had refused to let Hiccup go there alone. The fight had ended as soon as they had expressed their fear for one another. Worry and love had mixed up while no solution had been found. Hiccup was going to leave, Joke couldn't come with him. There was nothing to do, and nothing to say to change that.

So, that night, making use of the privacy offered by the waterfall, they had made love. It had not been their first time, and not the best one either, but both knew they would remember it all their life long. Love and passion had been there, along with this sickening and unbareable feeling that it was their farewell.

A tear rolled down the viking's cheek as he watched his sleeping boyfriend. His boyfriend, his since-forever best friend, his lover, the most important person in the world for him. He wrapped his arms around Joke and squeezed him against his chest, resting his nose on the boy's nape, making him start. Hiccup then understood the boy was actually as awake as him. He surely had spent an as restless night as him, filled with fear and nightmares.

Joke put his chilly hands on Hiccup's forearm that was around him. Without moving, without facing him, without even looking at him, he spoke.

''I hate this plan, Hiccup.''

''I know.'' The viking admitted while keeping him the closest he could.

Silence fell around them. They had nothing to say. Everything had already been said the previous evening. Everything had been said, but nothing had avoided that decision, that mission. Both young men remained silent, looking at nothing, just enjoying the other's presence while he was still here. Joke was carving his memories with the feeling of the viking's arms around him, the warmth spreading from his body. Hiccup was breathing his scent as if it could give him the strength and bravery he needed.

After a long moment, the green-eyed viking finally broke the silence.

''I love you, Joke.''

Said boy didn't answer right away, which didn't worried him actually. Hiccup knew how much these words could hurt in such circumstances. They hurt him too, but he needed to say it to him, as if he could never say it again. Joke's shoulders tensed up and he squeezed the viking's arm.

He was angry, Hiccup could feel it, and he knew why. He also knew he would deserve everything Joke's ire could shout him back. He shut his eyes with apprehension, bracing himself for the incoming storm. However, when Joke spoke, his voice was not furious. It was not sad either, but not joyful. The tone was hard, filled with some sort of determination.

''That case, you better come back.''

Hiccup didn't rejoined. He couldn't. He wanted to promise him he would. He so wanted he could promise him he would come back to him, but nothing could garantee his return.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hiccup was still staring at the impressive landscape of the nest. The ice ceiling bathed in sunlight, the waterfalls running from the rocks, the countless dragons soaring and flying about… Lumiverse and Joke were with Elska and Fiery, somewhere in the nest, somewhere else, while Toothless was laying next to his vikings.

Hiccup was making sure he had strapped properly his flying gear, adjusting his armbands, then the baby troublemakers came around and swarmed the Night Fury. They had just arrived he was already pissed of. Hey, his ears were not a chewing toy and his face didn't need to be licked !

''Well, bud, we can't wait around for Kosmozis to attack this place. We've gotta find him first.''

He didn't knew if he was saying this warn his already informed friend about the plan or if it was to give him some motivation, but he still said it. Toothless ended up roaring to the hatchlings, immediatly chasing the three. He was relieved to have get rid of them, but found a fourth one hanging to his tail, biting it.

Luckily, as promised, Elska had provided ice crystal for Hiccup to make a lighter harness to Toothless. They had used black paint made from dragon scales to paint it so it was hidden on the Night Fury's body. With this new material, Toothless wasless impeded in his moves, and it resisted the bite of the hatchling, which would have certainly not be the case of the usual leather and iron.

Once he got rid of that nuisance too, he walked to Hiccup, who smiled at him.

''Let's go.''

The young viking finally felt brave enough for the mission, but he blenched as a silhouette arrived behind him and put a large hand on his mouth. Toothless readied himself to protect his viking, yet he didn't need to as he recognized Stoick.

''Easy, now.'' He said to the dragon.

Hiccup managed to get out of his hold.

''Are you kidding me ? How did you get in here ?''

''The same way we are getting you out.''

Annoyed, the chief gave his helmet back to his son, still digesting the fear he had felt finding it.

''We ?'' Hiccup asked.

Behind his father, he spotted Gobber at the entrance of one of the tunnels.

''All clear !''

Stoick grabbed his son by the arm and dragged him with him, but the young viking protested.

''Toothless, come.'' Stoick said.

''Wait, Dad, there's something you need to know.''

''Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way. Where is Joke ?''

''Huh, still… Still in the nest.''

''I'll get him, you go with Gobber.''

The viking tried to turn around, but as Hiccup followed him, he grabbed him againt to pull him further in the tunnels, Gobber still ahead, while Hiccup didn't complied.

''This is not just a casually kind of update, Dad.''

''I've heard enough, Hiccup.''

''It's more of the earth-shattering-development variety.''

''Yeah, just add it to the pile.''

''Wait, Dad !''

The more they were talking, the more they getting away from the nest. Hiccup knew that, one more time, he wasn't going to stop his father. But he had to, he simply couldn't leave like this, especially if this father was forcing him back to Berk. Plus, he had to tell him that Joke had found back his mother. So he stopped in the middle of the tunnel and rose his voice.

''Dad, this is really important !''

Stoick had let go of his son and walked ahead, not listening his rant. The only thing that caught Stoick's attention was Gobber who had stopped, just at the entrance of the dark ice cave.

Gobber slowly turned to them with a quizzical face. Stoick didn't like it and drew out this sword.

''Oh ! Huh, Dad, could you… put the sword away, please ?''

Stoick passed before Gobber, closely followed by Hiccup. As the chie went throught the passage and entered the cave, he was still on guard, but froze in spot seeing the two silhouettes standing at the other side of the room.

He suddenly understood why Gobber had froze too. He dropped his sword and removed his helmet respectfully, Hiccup and Gobber coming behind him. In front of an ice wall reflecting the sunlight and lighting up a part of the cave, stood Joke and his mother.

Elska was wearing her helmet, shield and spear, as if she was about to go to war. Hiccup wondered why, it looked like Joke had told her the viking had left, and she was about to go after him.

No mattered the explanation, it changed nothing to Stoick's and Gobber's stupor. Hiccup wondered what was up with them, until he remembered the story his father had told him, the story about the chieftain meeting, Kosmozis' attack, and the man in white armor who had chased the dragons and saved the few survivors.

Hiccup suddenly linked them. Knowing Joke and him had first thought Elska was a man, the armor making her look like a man, was it her that, back then, had saved the chieftain ?

When the former queen noticed the unknown presences, she quickly pushed Joke behind her and brandished her spear, spinning it in a threatening way, ready to defend her son and the nest. Joke immediatly reacted and grabbed her arm.

''No, wait ! They're with us !''

Elska instantly stopped. Throught the slots of her helmet, she looked at her son, then the intruders, to see Hiccup next to the one with braided red beard.

''It's you...'' Said man said.

Elska stood properly, lowering her spear but still on guard. Her mask was hiding her face, but Joke could feel she was glaring at the viking chief.

''Great Odin's beard !'' Gobber said. ''No doubts, that's him ! That's him who saved us at that chieftain meeting !''

''You did us a great favor, back then, noble warrior. We owe you our life, we are indebted on honor.''

Stoick kept his helmet in hands and nodded in respect, with gratefulness. Elska accepted to calm down. When she replied, her voice got distorted bu the mask, nothing suggested she was a woman.

''Who are you two ?'' She asked with a voice that sounded more like a threat than a question.

''Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligans, and this is my friend and right-hand man Gobber the Belch. Seems like you have already met my son Hiccup and his friend Joke.''

''Jokul.''

''Sorry ?''

Elska finally dropped her distrust and even removed her helmet. Stoick and Gobber got surprised to finally see the face of the warrior who had saved them, surprise to see she was a woman, a even more to notice the likeliness between her and Joke. She looked at them with some sadness.

''Please, call my son by his name : Jokul.''

''Your… ?'' Stoick gasped.

The chief's eyes went back and forth between the woman in armor and Joke who was still next to her. They really looked alike. The eyes, the strange hair color, the nose shape… So this great warrior who saved their life so many years ago was Joke's mother ?

''As for your debt of honor, consider it payed.'' She smiled with kindness.

''But-''

Stoick tried to insist and even took a step forward, but Elska cut him but holding a hand to him, silently hushing him. With the same smile, she adressed to both Gobber and him.

''You had saved and raised by son, you took care of him for fourteen years, and for that you have my deepest recognition. So please do consider your debt payed.''

Stoick hesitated a bit. His eyes met Joke's, who smiled and nodded to him, then he looked at Gobber, who closed his mouth in a jolt hoping no one had seen him gap like a fish. The black-smith nodded too, still shaken. Stoick then met his son's eyes, who was smiling brightly.

Finally, the chief turned back to the woman in ice armor, and nodded to her, confirming they were even.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The dark fleet was making its way on a freezing ocean, the flage ship leading it. The trappers' prisoners got gathered at the back of it, where they were about to be pushed overboard, promised to a freezing death.

''Could this day get any worse ?'' Snotlout grunted.

''Huh, let me see...'' Tuffnut replied. ''We're gonna jump into freezing cold water and then die from drowning.''

''Are you kidding ?'' His twin retorted. ''We're gonna die before drowning !''

''Looks refreshing.'' Eret teased whereas he was the first in line.

He turned to Astrid and smirked at her. She was just a few steps behind him, hold by two men as Eret had noone but tied hand on his back.

''Please, ladies first.''

''You are a steaming heap of dragon-''

''Duck.''

She barely had the time to see him moving she quickly ducked and saw him eject the two trappers with a bicycle kick.

They got separated from their weapons, flying in the air, Eret caught one and used it to cut his ropes. The other men around them dropped their prisoners to try and stop him from escaping.

''Warn the others !''

''Get them, you son of an Eret.'' Ruffnut cooed.

Eret picked up the second weapon from his previous ravishers and fought back the incoming ones. Fishlegs helped him by charging on them, crushing a man under his weight. Soon the riders took a hold of their jailors, but one of them managed to escape. Eret grabbed a blowpipe and quickly threw a drug dart to him, successfully stopping him from getting the alert.

''Okay, I love you again.'' The twin girl said before rushing to her hero.

She didn't notice, or even cared for Rustik staring at her with moist eyes, broken hearted. But Tuffnut did.

''Ah, pathetic. You can still jump.''

Eret untied them. He may had betrayed them earlier, but they had to admit he just had made amend.

''So ?'' He asked. ''We're going to save your dragons and get out of here, or not ?''

Astrid frowned with a smirk. The ex-trapper seemed to have definitively join their side.

''Check every trap. They're here somewhere.''

But it was easier said than done. Indeed, the flagship was pretty big. What was the most worrying was not really the huge among of dragon traps on the bridge, but the assaulting towers, the giant arbalets and the catapults.

The riders split in small groups so they could sneak in and search the traps. In the first one Astrid opened, she found a familiar dragon. Meatlug. The poor Gronckle was covered with ropes, in the middle of the trap, as if she was to serve as a beat. The dragon stayed calm seeing the blond viking lady, happy to see a familiar and reassuring face.

A few traps away, Eret was turning the crank to open another one, under the greedy stare of Ruffnut who was biting her lips.

''Anyone coming ?'' He asked.

''I don't know. Just keep doing what you're doing. Keep cranking…''

When the trap got opened enough, he eyes around them before climbing on the trap, that looked like a copula, and sneaked in it.

The dragon inside was Stormfly. Unlike all the riders, Eret was not relaxed. He moved cautiously, holding out his hands, and slowed down even more as the Deadly Nadder saw him. He slowly came to her, knelt near her head, and rested his hand a few inches from her snout. He felt a bit better as the dragon was staying put.

''Thank you for saving my life.''

Stormfly looked at him for a moment, her gaze going back and forth between his face and his hand, then she closed her eyes and pushed her snout against his palm, on her own, slightly purring. Eret smiled at that.

''Now let me return the favor.'' He added.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The viking where starving as they had arrived in the nest, and since breakfast wouldn't be too much for Hiccup and Joke, Elska took the four of them at her cave. Hiccup had troubles recognizing it in the daylight. There was an huge opening in the wall he had not noticed before, offering a great view on the nest and allowing the light to fill the room.

While the dragons were resting, Stoick and the boys helped Elska cooking a feast. She was not used to cook for other peoples. As they were busy, they talked about Berk and Haze.

Elska was pleased to know Berk had made peace with dragons, and it reassured her to know her son was living in a place which had close habits to Haze, even if the peace only lasted for five years. She was also proud to learn her son had something to do in its instauration.

She gladly listened to the boys talking with such enthusiasm and energy about how much Berk had changed since the peace. Needless to say the vikings surely knew how to adapt.

''Where we used to make weapons, we now build saddles, wings-slings, we even fix dragon teeth !'' Hiccup explained.

While they were talking, Gobber was only commenting from time to time, not moving from his spot, siting on a log and resting his back on his dragon's side. He didn't waited for everyone to get a plate he already started to eat the plate Hiccup gave him, while Joke adressed to his mother.

''And once you move in Berk, with all your dragons… oh Kosomozis won't even stand a chance !''

He was so ecstatic he didn't notice his mother's reaction right away, unlike Stoick. He laughed a bit seeing such high spirits, but grabbed Joke's shoulder to pat it, ttrying to calm him.

''Slow down, boy. It's a lot to take in.''

Joke stopped with hesitation before looking at his mother, seeing how she was now nostalgic, melancholy even.

She was holding a jub in her hands, filling it by a very small waterfall dropping from an icicle. Her mind was far away. Thinking about it, Joke felt guilty speaking about moving in. She had been living there for fourteen years, in the wild, among the dragons, she had been alone for fourteen years, the only people she had met were trappers.

And if he had been too young to keep memories from Haze, she did remembered the attack, the destruction of the city, of her clan, and her family. She might have not been ready to go back to civilization, to live with men and women again, to join a clan and a village. However, the white-haired young man couldn't picture himself going back to Berk without her, he had just found her back, and they had agreed on a second chance.

Stoick pulled him out of his thoughts by patting his shoulder again, then lightly pushing him towards Hiccup and Gobber. Joke walked to them without a word and sat newt to his boyfriend, looking at Stoick adressing Elska with compassion.

''Elska… I can't pretend understanding what you've been through for all these years. You have lost everything. Your clan, your family, everyone you knew...''

The former queen glared at him, she seemed offended, and it was not wonder since the chief's words were only rubing salt in the wounds, yet he had not finished. He put his hand on her shoulder.

''However, you have not lost _everything_. Your son is still here, and he needs you. I'm not saying that the change will be easy, but, as chief, I can assure you, you now have a place among the Hairy Hooligans.''

He looked at her dead in the eye, enhancing his sincerity and addind weight to this promise. Elska thought about it for a few moment, then she smiled, reassuring her son. He got up and came back to them. Stoick put his hand on his shoulder and turned to Elska.

''So, what do you say ?''

Joke was smiling of the brightest smiles he had ever shown, which he adressed to his mother. The former queen of Haze smiled softly at him, heartily, then she sighed and slightyl shook her head, amused.

''I am a Storm, I think I can handle a village full of vikings.'' She teased.

The viking chief laughed of it before shaking her hand. It was official, she was coming with them. Joke was so happy he hugged his mother.

When they pulled away, Stoick started to discuss the details with her, Gobber joined them, thinking about where she could live before her own hutt would be build – hutt where Joke could move in with her – the job she could get… She seemed to be pleased to the idea of taking care of the dragons, their health, their comfort. By the looks of it, she was going to join the team at the smithy.

The conversation resumed with a renewed energy. While the three elder vikings were busy, Hiccup's smile dropped when he met Joke's eyes, who's smile dropped too. Stoick's and Gobber's arrival had avorted the plan, but it was not that bad. Hiccup had not left to see Kosmozis, and judging the situation, it was not goign to happen. They were going to go back to Berk, bringing all the dragons from the nest with them, creating their own dragon army. Kosmozis seemed far less threatening with his army and projects. They could defend against him if he'd come.

Hiccup didn't need anymore to go meet him, he didn't need anymore to leave Joke with the sickening fear of not coming back to him. So much thoughts were expressed in a single look. Not a word, not a gesture, just a look. That was all they needed, they knew each other so well that, sometimes, they felt like they could read in each other's mind.

When Joke approach with hesitation, Hiccup got up.

''Hic, I-''

''I won't leave.'' The young viking cut him.

Joke lifted his head in a jolt, looking up at him with surprise and relief. Hiccup smiled and gently took his hands, holding them with tenderness and boundless affection. He looked at them for a moment, before looking at him, dead in the eye.

Green and blue melted, losing themselves into each other. Hiccup felt his heart beating like crazy, speeded by the thoughts floating in his mind. He wasn't going to leave, he was going to stay with Joke, never leaving him, ever. He was now resolved, he had made a decision, doubtless the most important decision of his whole life. He had happened to think about it before, but never that seriously.

His father and Gobber coming in the nest had avorted his plans and surely stopped him from doing the biggest mistake of his life, allowing him to think about what was really important, allowing him to make this decision, the biggest decision of his life.

He took a deep breath and found the courage to step up to the plate. He felt ready, and he was ready. As the tradition wanted to, he sang a song, the song of this demand. He was hesitant at first, not sure about if his voice was right or off-key, oh gods he didn't have time to practise ! Then he saw Joke's look change. He had just completed the first rhyme the boy recognized the song, and recognized the tradition within it.

''I'll swim and sail on savage seas

With never a fear of drowning

And gladly ride the waves of life

If you will marry me.

No scorching sun, nor freezing cold

Would s-''

Hiccup was so focused in his singing and his boyfriend's stare he had completely forgotten their parents and Gobber were still here, that they could hear him despite their conversation, but that fact slapped him in the face as Gobber suddenly sang along, joyfully, as if it was a tavern song. Actually, he was a bit off-key.

''Would stop me on my journey !''

He stopped as Stoick elbowed him and glared at him. The black-smith curled on himself and apologized, then Hiccup got conscious of the stares on Joke and him. He stiffened, started to sweat, his heart racing life crazy, his blod beating in his temples. He felt as if he had suddenly lost all his assurance, that he could not continue while they were looking at him, yet everything faded.

His fear and troubles were lifted up when he felt Joke's fingers curl around his. He looked back to his boyfriend and found serenity in his bright icy blue eyes. Joke was softly smiling, whereas the pleating of his eyes showed he was amused by Gobber's interruption. Hiccup smiled, calm again.

''If you would promise me your heart,

I'll love you for eternity.''

According to the tradition, Hiccup's part was now over. Now he could worry about Joke's reaction. The song was actually longer than that, but it was a duet. The asking person was starting the song, singing the first two stanzas, asking the other. The asked person then could accept or refuse the demand. If it was a no, the song ended there. If it was a yes, the song could be completed.

Hiccup waited with anxiety for Joke's answer. Yes, they had known each other since forever. Yes, they has been the best of friends during childhood. Yes, they had shared Toothless, the biggest and most important secret of their life. Yes, they had accomplished great exploits together, as the peace with dragons. Yes, they were loving each other with all they had. Yes, it had been five years they were sharing this love in a happy relationship.

But was that enough ? Hiccup could easily picture himself spending the rest of his life with Joke, with no hesitation, he couldn't imagine anyone else beside him. But did Joke feel the same ? Did Joke see him the same way ?

He squeezed his chilly hands with apprehension, anguish even, inspecting the blue eyes in search for the slightest hint that could foresay his answer. And he found a hint. Oh yes, he found one, and that struck him in the heart.

In these bright icy blue eyes like not other, he saw this spark. This spark of mischief he loved so much. This spark of joy. The thin pale lips of the white-haired young man stretched in a smile that was trying no to be too large, then Joke opened his mouth, and Hiccup's world changed as he spoke. Or rather, sang.

''My dearest one, my darling dear,

Your mighty words astound me

But I've no need for mighty deeds,

All I need is your arms around me.''

Hiccup thought his heart would explode. Joke had accepted ! He had accepted ! He did have accepted ! The auburn-haired viking could have yell in joy, jump on his feet and even smash the air with his fists. He could have hug Joke to the death, lift him up and spin him while laughing in delight, in tears of bliss. Yet they were not done.

The song was not over yet, it was their celebration, the sealing of their promise, and there was no way he was ruining this moment with his bliss.

He still smiled the brightest and largest smile he had, extended his arm to Joke, waited for him to take it, joining their forearms, and they started to dance. Hiccup gladly sang.

''But I will give you rings of gold,

I'd even sing you poetry

And I will keep you from all harm

If you'd intrust your life with me.''

They turned and danced, smiling, laughting even, all the stares were on them, even dragon's, but they couldn't care less. They didn't even heard Stoick, Gobber and Elska applause them, they didn't even see Gobber jiggling on rythme. Joke only saw Hiccup, and Hiccup only saw Joke, who sang the following stranza.

''I have no use for rings of gold,

I care not for your poetry.

I only want your hand to hold,

I only want you near me.''

The last part of the song was near, the one they would sing in only one voice, the most rejoycing and entertaining part of the song.

''Over each sea, under each sky,

You're the shining start guiding me.

Through all life's sorrows and delights,

I'll keep your love inside of me.

We'll swim and sail on savage seas

With never a fear of drowning

And gladly ride the waves of life

Forever you and me !''

The end of the song seemed surreal, like a dream, and the blissed smiled on both young men's face proved this loving euphoria. If they had wanted to enjoy it a little longer, they unfortunately couldn't as their ears rang to Gobber's voice, who was still singing the last word.

The dragons didn't like his off-key voice either. Toothles whined and tried to block the sound, cladding his paws on his ears, not to avail. Lumiverse even growled at the black-smith.

''I'm still goiiiiiiing !'' He added.

He only stopped when Stoick elbowed him again, this time amused. Gobber still kept his act for a few more second.

''I'm done.'' He finally said, much to everyone's delight.

The chief shook his head, holding back a laugther, then looked back to his son. Joke and him were still hugging each other, hapiness writtent all over their faces. Elska walked to them and hugged them both, congratulating them, she was almost crying. Maybe they had the same tradition for betrothal at Haze, or maybe not, but the song was clear enough to understand it either way.

Hicup and Joke looked at each other with a soft smile. Without a word, the same thought played in their mind : the irresistible hurge to kiss. They got closer aiming to do so, but, by the corner of his eye, Joke noticed something strange with the dragons. Lumiverse and Toothless had their ears popped up their head, pupils in fine lines as if they were sensing something wrong.

''Lumi ?'' He asked while walking to his dragon.

Suddenly, they heard and saw the dragons bustle about on the other side of the 'window'.

''What's happening ?'' Hiccup worried, taking Joke's hand in his.


	8. Battle for the nest

Disclaimers : I don't own any of both movies nor _How to train your dragon_ books nor _Guardians of childhood_, respective credits go to Cressida Crowell, William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Studios.

This is a Hijack/ Frostcup story. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Battle for the nest**

They suddenly heard a lout bang, like an explosion. It seemed coming from the outside. Elska immediatly rushed into one of the tunnels, followed by the vikings who had troubles to catch up with her. She was the first to get out of the nest, and what she saw left her frozen in spot.

An entire fleet was at their gates. Hundreds of men, giant weapons and assault towers, dragon traps, war ships…

''Kosmozis...'' She growled.

Hiccup, Joke, Stoick and Gobber arrived behind her, but they barely had time to register what was happening as the queen of Haze clenched her fists, getting back inside. Stoick stopped her.

''Elska ! As I told you so, you're now one of ours. We are a team. So, what do you want to do ?''

She got back her composure and put a hand on his large shoulder, the other one on her son's. One at the time, she looked at them, Hiccup and Gobber too.

''We have to save the dragons.''

''Right, you got it. Come on, Gobber.''

''Aye, aye !''

Several dragons went out of the nest and attacked without order, eager to protect their home, but they had no idea what they were dealing with. The first to strike got quickly hit or captured, without making much damages. The army of trappers was outnumbering them. Within the troups stood the general Kosmozis himself.

''Whatever comes, keep hitting the moutain. We need to draw the queen out.''

''Strike to the mountain !''

As a troup was running to the mountain side, a whole squadron of dragons came out and fought back. Unfortunately, the trappers had dragons too, and said dragons were armored.

They may were just a few, but they were trained and far more agressive.

''Ready the traps !'' The general shouted.

Several already captured dragons had been locked in the middle of said traps, iron copulas. As they were opened, unveiling their prisoners, some dragons came to the rescue. But they barely had the time to enter the traps were closing on them. A Raincutter even had his wing got caught in the closing.

Kosmozis was pleased with his traps and their efficiency, until the moment green gas came out of one of them. The explosion was so violent it bended the iron, while other explosions shook the ranks. Silhouettes took off from the traps, taking averyone by surprise.

''Surprise ! Yeah !'' Tuffnut yelled from his saffle.

''What ?!'' Kosmozis angered.

Eret was holding on as he could, grabbing Stormfly's saddle, he wasn't sitting on it and was panicking from the high. Even if he had been sitting on the saddle, he would be panicking, actually. He still climbed on the back of the dragon, taking a seat, before finally letting out a joyful cry.

By instinct, Stormfly flew to Meatlug, who was carrying Fishlegs and Astrid. The blond viking young woman laughed seeing the ex-trapper riding.

''You really are full of surprises !''

Then she jumped on her dragon's back, just behind him. He felt a bit reassured to know he had some company, yet she let him drive.

''Let's go !'' She said, taking the lead of the group.

The four ridden dragons flew towards the nest before turning around to launch their attack.

''Dragon riders, coming through !'' Tuffnut teased.

''Fire !'' Fishlegs yelled to his dragon, who smashed a trebuchet with a fired rock.

With their riders, these dragons were more efficient than the others, striking at the weapons, towers and catapults. The strategic assets of the army, to sum up. They also freed the dragons from the traps, using explosions the scaled reptiles didn't fear, unlike the men.

''Cut them down !'' The general vociferated.

However, the surprise effect subside and the riders became the priviligied targets of the catapults. They had to swirl and spin to dodge traps and deadly arrows. When Braf and Belch had to make a rough dodge to avoid a net, Ruffnut couldn't manage to hold on and fell. She went near Stormfly, screaming to death the name of her lover.

''Eret son of Eret !''

As she was falling and thought she was going to die, she got caught. Not by Stormfly, not by one dragon, but by two dragons. Or rather, two hands. Two hands from two differents men. Hanging by the arms, she lifted her head and saw the face of her saviors. On her right, a dashing young men wearing proudly a black bear fur and the goat horns of the Jorgenson family. On her left, a wall of muscles and fat and smartness, whose posture was quite badass despite the Gronckle's jolts.

The two had been hitting on her for quite a while now and she had been only ignoring them with disgust but… In the end maybe it was not such a bad thing to have suitors ?

Outside of the bubble Ruffnut put herself in, the battle was still raging on. The dragon who was struggling the most was Stormfly. Eret was not really good at driving yet, Astrid giving the dragons commands, the dragon trying to take it all in.

''Up, girl ! Lean left, Eret ! That's it !''

They dodged a blast from a canon but it smashed into one of the nest's ridges, which threated to fall on them, until the moment it got exploded. Looking upward, Astrid and Eret saw a formation of three dragon riders. Hiccup, Stoick and Gobber were joining the fight. With a single shot, the Night Fury hit an assaulting tower, laying it on the ground. It threw a net over the trappers.

''Take them down !'' A troup leader shouted, readying their bows.

They were so focused on the Night Fury they didn't see the Hotburple coming from behind. From his back, Gobber laughed.

''Head up !'' He teased.

A the lazy dragon he was, Grump just flew over them, leting his mace-like tail hang and hit all the trappers on the way like they were bowling. From the ground, Kosmozis could'nt not notice the twist in the battle. These dragon riders were worthy opponents, he had to admit.

He stared at the black silhouette rushing throught the sky while whistling. The acurate shots were dreadful.

''The dragon master...'' He thought while not really impressed.

Hiccup and Toothless came closer to Stormfly and flew beside her, Hiccup noticed Eret was actually the one driving. The young viking lifted his helmet and greeted them with a hint of teasing.

''Welcome onboard, dragon rider !''

''Thanks… I think.'' Eret rejoined.

''Where have you been ?'' Astrid asked.

''Oh, you know, the usual… Catching up with Joke's mom.''

He lifted his head towards the nest, making Astrid and Eret look there. They spotted the giant white silhouette emerging from the nest, crashing the roof of it so it could get out. The Great Protector was joining the fight too. Astrid got impressed by the dragon, then spotted the smaller one flying in front of it. Smaller, but still impressive in size. Four wings and someone on the back, someone in a shining white armor, brandishing a spear over their head.

''What ? That's Joke's mother ?!'' She gasped before looking back to Hiccup.

The young man smirked and pushed back his helmet on his face.

''By the way, now she's also my soon-to-become mother-in-law.''

Astrid barely had the time to understand what he was meaning he had already left. She could only smile.

Just behind the four-winged dragon came out Lumiverse, her whistling frame got higher and dove the battlefield, striking to a tower to the ground with a single blast. Plasma from the both Furies were easy to differenciate : Toothless' were purple-blue while Lumiverse's were deep purple. Toothless roared and flew right to her. Hiccup and Joke high-fived by the way.

''Go ahead, babe !'' Hiccup cheered.

Elska didn't wait before defending her nest. She spun her spear and gave a sign to the great Protector, who roared so loud it made the earth quake. In the back of his throat shone a bright blue-greenish light that came out in a ice-spit lightning, striking the ground and rising a wave of ice ridges that tore two war ships at the same time.

The men got scared by such a move and started to retreat while the counter-attack started with full strength. Elska gave another order through her spear, then a scadron of five Zipplebacks dove to the ranks. They used their gas to lit themselves on fire before curling on themselves, becoming giant fireballs that stroke at top speed within the troups.

''Awesome !'' Tuffnut yelled to his sister who had found back her seat.

''Yeah ! We totally have to do this as well !''

However, Joke spotted one of the Zipplebacks getting caught in a trap, so he launched Lumiverse to the rescue. When the trap exploded in purple light and the dragon was free, the boy got a glimpse of the great Protector spitting another attack, then he noticed that, actually, Fiery's shots were the same, just on another scale. He felt impressed to understand these dragons were actually relatives.

In the mean time, on the ground, Kosmozis was laughing.

''Elska ! Now we'll get some fight !''

Hiccup spotted him when the men all around him stepped aside, leaving a snow white circle around the dark-framed men. Kosmozis lifted his arm and orderd his men to fire at his target : Fiery. The dragon, caught by surprise in a net, lost his balance and crashed on the snow. Elska jumped from his back before the harsh landing and successfully avoided to be crushed under her Guardian. She landed a few steps away from him but still made sure he was okay. He was not harmed, just stunned… and stuck in the net.

But the queen had no time to take care of him as she recognized the silhouette walking to her with a snear on his face.

''I've waited a long time for this !''

''You cannot take our dragons !'' She replied, immediatly attacking.

She used he spear to confront him, but Kosmozis used his iron armbands to ward off, and his ice-crystal sword to fight back.

''They only obey their Alpha !'' She added.

''Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger.'' He smirked.

''What ? … You ?''

''Yeah, me.''

The queen stayed on guard. She didn't know what he was planing, but she knew he wouldn't look so confident if he didn't have a back up plan. He didn't seem afraid of the Great Protector at all… What was he planing.

Her face paled as he suddenly spun his sword around him, creating a high-pitched whistle echoing in the air, mixed with a roar of his own. Suddenly, a blinding white-greenish light came out from the flagship, and a large white dragon with iron armor took off from it.

The four wings and white scales were unmistakable, but this Guardian was far larger than the others, even a bit larger than the Red Death. Actually, he also had twisted horns like the Great Protector, white dark-green stripes all over its body. Elska knew this specie, it was also coming from Haze, it was related to the Guardians and the Great Protector but was known to be harsher and more dangerous. It was a Sentinel.

Elska knew the natural gnarl of these dragons, and knew how much of a dreadful opponent they could be, even to bigger dragons than them.

''What are you doing… ?'' She asked the general with fear.

He only snickered in reply, before using his sword to point the Great Protector. The Sentinel seemed completely submitted to him, and obeyed by launching an attack to the giant.

''No...'' Elska panicked.

''Come on ! Take down the Protector !'' Kosmozis yelled to the Sentinel.

''NO !''

Elska immediatly attacked him, even he was turning his back on her, and managed to hit him several times before he could react. She dodged his reply by rolling on the ground, but it blinded her from the next move. Kosmozis tripped her, letting her fall on her back, and managed to tear off her spear from her before putting a feet on her chest. The ice-crystal armor didn't flinch under the pressure, leaving her unharmed. He wasn't intending to crush her, anyway, just to keep her still.

Elska kicked her legs and grabebd the general's feet, trying to free herself, but not to avail. He used his sword to remove her helmet, unveiling worried face.

''What's the matter, Elska ?'' He teased. ''I never saw you like this before. It's not the first time we fight, though.''

''Last time I didn't care if I could die, as long as you were not finding the nest.''

''Really ? You've always been such a strong-will warrior, what had changed, this time ?''

He was snickering, yet his smile faded as he looked at her in the eye. Elska was infuriated, her look was full of gnarl, threat and… and what ? Why was she looking like a mad lioness ready to tear off his throat ? She had this peculiar furious expression of a mother bear who was trying to protect her babies… A mother… the prince.

Kosmozis frowned as he understood he was too late : the prince had found the queen. He got angry and brandished the spear, ready to kill the defenceless woman. However, as he was about to take her life away, he was knocked in the stomach, the hit so harsh he fell backward. He did saw someone, but didn't have the time to recognize them. By the time he was up again, he saw who was standing in front of him.

Stoick the Vast. This mighty viking chief he thought he had killed years prior. The man with the brown fur cape hold out a hand to the ice armored queen, helping her on her feet.

''Thank you.'' She said.

''I had a debt on honor.'' He smiled before facing his opponent again.

A loud explosion caught their attention towards the nest. The two giant dragons were fighting each other and, despite her smaller size, the Sentinel was attacking restlessly her enemy, striking him with ice-lightning, violent wing squalls from her wings, claws… Elska had to stop them before it was too late : she knew the Sentinel had all the chances to win this fight. She was faster, more violent, and the Great Protector was really old, he didn't have enough strength for such a fight.

Elska had to do something, but she didn't dare to leave the fight against Kosmozis.

''Elska, do you think you can stop them ?''

''I'll do my best. You think you can handle him ?'' She replied with defiance.

The chief had to admit he liked this defiance, it made him smile. He nodded to her and swung his axe before facing Kosmozis. The general growled and removed his dragon-skin-cape, showing he was accepting the challenge.

Stoick readied himself for the fight, Elska went behind him and joined her dragon, freeing him from the nest before quickly taking off.

''Come on, Fiery !''

Then the fight began between the two men. Kosmozis used Elska' spear along with his sword. He was infuriated.

''You ! I watched you burn !''

''it takes more than a little fire to kill me !'' Stoick rejoined before punching the general in the face.

He then punched again in his throat, using fists and axe handle to hit any spare skin he could find in the armor. He wasn't aiming to kill the general, just beat him.

Elska joined the terrible confrontation than seemed as harsh as Stoick's against the general. She dodged the Great Protector's tail, went under his belly and nearly crashed into his wing, then he got up and found herself just between the two dragons. She didn't have her spear anymore, but it was not the tool that made the dragons obey her. She extended her hands towards each of them, trying to ease them. It worked on the Great Protector but, surprinsingly, not on the Sentinel.

Fiery avoided her charge, which struck the Great Protector in the face. Everyone could see the fight, but when Joke spotted Fiery trying to get out there, he panicked. Elska thought she had dodged the Sentinel, but the dragon had managed to hurt the Gardian, slashing into his uper left wing and making him lose his balance. He was not going to fly any longer with that.

Sick worried for his mother, Joke launched Lumiverse after Fiery.

''MOM!'' He yelled as he reached her.

''We have to stop them ! The Great Protector can't hold !'' She screamed back, making huge gesture.

''But how can we do that ?'' He protested, filled with worry but mostly fear. ''The Sentinel didn't listen to you, she won't listen to me either !''

''Ice dragons fear fire ! Lumiverse has this asset, use it !''

''But this dragon is huge ! How can we-''

''Have faith, angel, you can do it !''

He hesitated a moment, then met her eyes. She seemed so confident. He breathed in then nodded, ready to try. Elska nodded, then she focused on the crash that was waiting for Fiery and her while Lumiverse headed towards the titan fight. Hiccup thought his heart would stop as he saw this purple light striking the Sentinel.

He had no troubles recognizing Lumiverse, and panicked as he understood Joke was indangering himself : the Sentinel seemed completely out of control, only wanting to kill the Great Protector, it was going to kiil Lumiverse and Joke too !

Yet, he got surprised to see how the plasma blast had scared the Sentinel, making her blench and beat her wings in fury. She seemed to forget her opponent and used her huge wings to create a wind squall that smashed the Light Fury. Joke held on to the saddle and bent so he could help her straigthening, before dodging an ice blast.

The Great Protector made use of the distraction to strike too, taking the Sentinel by surprise. Joke couldn't help but smile seeing it was actually working ! If they couldn't calm down this Sentinel, they were going to take it down ! The fight became even harsher, ice lightnings and purple plasma were visible from far away, none of the riders or trappers – who were not to busy running away – could miss them.

Stoick and Kosmozis saw them too. Understanding he was losing the fight, the general doubled his anger and managed to take the advantage out of Stoick. He pushed him back and separated him from his axe, then yelled at his men.

''Focus on the white Fury ! Take him down ! Take him down now !''

Stoick stood up hearing this, and then saw all the catapults, without exception, aiming towards the titan fight, and throwing attacks on Lumiverse and Joke. The purple shots ceased instantly as the Light Fury had to avoid canons, stones and other deadly projectiles, pushing her away from the titan fight, making her become an even easier target, making the Sentinel focus back on the great Protector.

Stoick had no weapon anymore, but he couldn't just sit and watch. Fortunately, Gobber and Grump passed by as they saw him in difficulty. The black-smith removed his mace-hand and threw it to his friend, who used it to knock the general in the head. Kosmozis got stunned and dropped to the floor, then the chief left the fight without remorse, mounting his Rumplehorn as he flew to him.

When Skullcrusher took off again, Grump followed him, Gobber was surprised by Stoick giving up on a fight.

''We have to help them !'' Stoick explained as he gestured to the Light Fury. ''We're going to destroy the catapults !''

''Aye, chief !''

As they were starting, they suddenly heard a powerful roar echoing on the whole island. Everyone stopped in surprise, gazing astounded to the titan fight. The Great Protector layed on the ground, his powerful chest completely still, while the Sentinel was standing on his corpse, roaring in rage and opening her overgrown wings to show her victory.

It was over, she had won the fight. As she roared, several dragons stopped and retreated, them seem to know that, now the Great Protector was gone, they had lost their best asset against the fleet.

''No...'' Elska gasped in horror.

She looked back to Kosmozis, who seemed so tiny as he was far away, but it didn't stop her from seeing him raise his sword, calling the Sentinel, and pointing to Lumiverse.

''Now, finish him !''

''No !'' The queen yelled.

Joke and Lumiverse were still flying as they could, the end of the titan fight had stopped the numerous attacks from the catapults solely to replace them by the Sentinel herself. Lumiverse was completely shocked and panicked seeing to much violence and had more troubles to dodge the gigantic dragon's shots than the nests.

She was nearly shot everytime, until a sudden wind squall hit her, making her collide against the nest. Hiccup's heart dropped in his guts but he could breath again as he saw Skullcrusher and Grump coming his fiancee's rescue. Knowing Joke was under good care, the young viking decided to strik at the core of the problem. He led Toothless towards the armores silhouette contrasting in the snow.

When the general spotted the black dragon, his gaze followed the beast while the rider talked above the surrounding noise.

''Stop ! Stop !'' He yelled.

The Night Fury landed just in front of the man. Hiccup was finally facing him. Hiccup was finally facing Kosmozis.

While Toothless was glaring at the man, Hiccup dismounted him and removed his helmet, unveiling his face to his opponent, who laughed.

''_This_ is the great dragon master ? The son of Stoick the Vast ?''

Toothless growled, he didn't like people to laugh at his best friend, but Hiccup made a sign to keep him calm, before walking to the general, still keeping a safe distance between them.

''What shame he must feel.''

Hiccup didn't feel hurt by this venom, he knew his father was proud and loved him as he were. He didn't felt even concerned by these words. Rather, he felt a bit sad for this man, who needed to use venom against his ennemies in battle… It seemed like he didn't have any honor.

''All of this loss, and for what ? To become unstoppable ? To rule the world ?'' He asked.

The general lifted his eyebrows and smirked, amused. He accepted to listen to the young man's advocacy.

''When you lived at Haze, you were the guard's general. You protected people, men and dragons alike, you shared their ideal of peace. And now, look at you, you use the ones to conquer the others. What happened to you, then ? What turned you into… this ?''

The general didn't replied byt laughed softly. Hiccup would have lied if he claimed this behavior didn't surprised him : how could this man stay so calm in the middle of a battlefield ?

''You're really touching trying to understand what's in my head, kid. But you don't have the faintest idea.''

''So tell me. There's no need to fight. No one needs to get hurt or killed. I'm sure we can find another way.''

Kosmozis laughed again. Toothless growled, arching his back, all teeth out.

''Clever boy.''

''The world wants peace. And we have the answer back on Berk, just like you did on Haze. If we ally, we can show it to the world. Without violence. Without war.''

''Oh, don't worry : I know the world will understand eventually, but I don't care about it. All I want is to get rid of the last remains of the Storm family !''

Hiccup sighed but tried not to show it to his opponent. He was starting to understand what his father and Elska were meaning saying there was no talking to this man.

''Why attacking them ? Why did you vowed to kill them all ?''

''You can't guess ? Jugding how smart you are, you should understand.''

Hiccup hesitated. Watching this man in front of him, with this baffling calm, he noticed that the only emotion on his face was serenity and satisfaction. He seemed to delight from the slaughter, the power provided from his fleet and dragon army.

Elska had told him the royal family of Haze had dragon blood and the title of Alphas, and that all the dragons could feel it. Dragons were respecting them and obeying them, following them like kings and queens. The Storm family was the dragons' leaders.

With such a thirst of power, there was only one reason the general would want to kill any member of his family, and that made the young viking angry. He even felt hatred for this man. Was Kosmozis even human ?

''You want to make sure you'll be the only one controlling the dragons.''

''You really are clever, but not enough, though.''

''I can't let you do that.''

''I'm not afraid of you, kiddo.''

To Hiccup's surprise, the general suddenly spun his sword over their head, letting out a high-pitched whistle, calling the Sentinel. Hiccup jumped and stepped back from the man, looking towards the giant armored beast. Said dragon completely forgot about her previous target, leaving Lumiverse and Joke alone, as well as Stoick and Gobber who were trying to protect them.

The vikings remained puzzled, until they spotted the general, next to Hiccup and Toothless.

''What in...'' Stoick mumbled.

''Hiccup !'' Joke panicked, immediatly flying to them.

Hiccup was slowly getting back from the general as the Sentinel was coming towards them, and even more when she landed just behind the general. That was only now the young viking took in the size of the beast, reminding him of the Red Death. If she wanted, the Sentinel could crush them under her paws.

''If there is something I learnt during all these years living among dragons, it's that men are nothing compared to these beasts.'' Kosmozis said.

He pointed his sword towards the Sentinel, then aimed the blade to Hiccup. Toothless growled to the sword, but when the Sentinel snarled and loaded a lightning in her throat, the Night Fury didn't gave her the time to shoot as he did first. The purple-blue light exploded in the face of the beast, scaring her and making her angry.

She raised on her back paws and roared, threatening to crush them, but the Night Fury attacked again. There was no way he was letting this dragon harm his viking !

As Hiccup was now worrying for his best friend, the general charged him. The young viking barely had the time to dodge before a blue lightning struck between them.

''Kosmozis !'' A familiar voice yelled.

Hiccup just had the time to lift his head to see the lightning strike towards Kosmozis. The general managed to step aside, and the hit was so strong it lifted a cloud of mist.

It slowly dissipated to reveal Elska, standing between them, Fiery just behind her. With a hanging wing, the dragon still took off to help Toothless with the Sentinel.

''Leave the boy alone !'' Elska said. ''I'm the one you have business with.''

''Elska…'' The general smiled warmly.

Hiccup remained frozen behind her, not sure of what to do. The general walked to the queen, but she kept him at bay by pointing her spear to him, which she had just picked from the ground. Hiccup got surprised as he saw how the general was actually looking at her. There was hatred in his eyes, surely, yet there was also some kind of… disgust ?

''I should have killed you a long time ago, Elska-''

''It's still 'Your Highness' to you, general.''

It seemed to piss him off.

''You had such laudables intentions, before. You wanted to unify peoples, save lives. And now, you're just doing the complete opposite. _This_ is why you will never be a king for the dragons : your heart is corrupted and thirsty for power and blood. The dragons will never follow you.''

''Some do.'' He smirked, gesturing to the Sentinel.

She was still fighting against Fiery and Toothless, the two smaller dragons managing to keep her distracted from the vikings below.

''During our last encounter, I didn't have enough power to fight you, but things have changed. You won't leave this battlefield alive, Elska, neither your kid.''

His smile and his innocent tone to make such threat infuriated Hiccup. Despite his golden heart and his deep attachment for peace-keeping, the young viking felt something snap inside of him, giving him the urge to tear off this man's head off his shoulders. How _dare_ he threaten Joke, the most caring and kind being in this world ?!

Hiccup could have attacked if Elska was not bkeeping him behind her.

''Your reign ends here, 'Your Highness'.'' Kosmozis added.

''Or will yours.'' She retorted while swingin her spear.

A death glare on the face, the general kept his composure and charged. Elska' first reflex was to push Hiccup away so he could stay out of this.

He didn't have the time to react as a merciless fight boomed just in front fo him. The dragons had troubles too and were coming closer, and soon the two battles merged as one in complete chaos.

Purple-blue lights and bleu lightning were shooting everywhere whilst the clash of ice-crystal and iron echoed in a rising blinding mist.

In this fog, Hiccup felt completely helpless and blind. Between the roars of the dragons, sparks and whistling of their attacks and the clashes of the blades, he had troubles hearing voices.

''There's no need to resist, Elska ! You don't stand a chance, no more than your family when I slaughtered them ! No more than your husband when I slitted his throat ! No more than your kid when I'll bleed him white !''

''Enough !''

The Sentinel, getting more and more enraged by the shouts, blew another powerful shot. The ice explosion got so powerful it increased the fog, blocking out everyone's view. Ice debrits were falling all around them along with ashes. When Elska stood again, she couldn't see anything. She didn't know where Kosmozis was, even less where was her son's fiancee.

''Hiccup ?!'' She called out in worry.

She yelled so loud Joke heard her. Lumiverse and him were almost there, Skullcrusher had troubles to follow her and Grump was long-lost behind them. The Light Fury and the Rumplehorn were crossing the battlefield, in the middle of a cloud of nets and rocks shot at them, rushing to the mist cloud, praying they would be on time.

Elska was walking blindly, still calling out for the young viking. But when she finally spotted something, that was Kosmozis. He had Hiccup. He was holding Hiccup by the throat, using him as a shield. The general looked at the queen with a haughty grin.

''Why is this boy so special to you, huh ?''

Perfectly calm, Kosmozis lifted his sword and brandished it like he was going to stab him, while Hiccup was trying to struggle.

The dark glare of the general was scary.

''No, don't do that !'' Elska yelled. ''Leave him alone ! He's innocent, he has nothing to do with this !''

Stoick heard the screams too. Joke and him were still crossing the battlefield, they could see how the battle had turned in their advantage. Despite the defeat of the Great Protector, the damages he had made before dying and the dragon riders' attack had weakened the fleet. Most of the trappers had fled while the team was still destroying their weapons.

If it was not for the confrontation in the mist, they were wining this battle. Yet, inside the mist… Hiccup was still wrestling as he could, his neck stuck between the strong fingers of the general who was about to kill him. Seeing Kosmozis was not going to be reasoned, Elska had no other choices but attack before he could hurt the young viking. She threw her spear to him, forcing him to let go of Hiccup so he could avoid it, then she charged.

She may didn't have weapons anymore, her fists were dreadful enough, and the ice-crystal armor was protecting her. Hiccup fell to the ground before seeing the most violent fight he had ever witnessed. The fight between the two members of Haze seemed to increase the dragons' one. Ice lightnings and plasmas were enlightening the whole mist in blinding and colorful lights. Hiccup's heart was torn in despair and worry as he could not see any of the five frames. He could only hear the shots, the growls and roars, the yells from Elska and Kosmozis, the clashed of ice and metal… But it was impossible to see who was where.

As Stoick was only a few beats of wings away, Lumiverse entered the fog. When Hiccup heard the Light Fury's whistling, his heart sank.

''Joke, no !'' He screamed.

''Son !'' Stoick said as he jumped from his dragon's back to get to his son.

''Kill them !'' Kosmozis shouted to the Sentinel.

Hiccup panicked even more and looked everywhere around him, all the sounds and voices were mixing in a chaos he couldn't bare, then he saw a blinding blue light coming from above, towards him, then a silhouette emerged from the fog, rushing to him too. Hiccup tried to stop him, holding his hand out in sickening fear.

''Dad, no ! NO !''

Suddenly, a powerful explosion blasted the fog, enshrouding everything around it.


	9. Haze and blood

Hey guys !

I'm still alive despite the harsh cliffhanger (sorry about that… or maybe not?)

No more talking, onto the chapter !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter ****8**

**Haze and blood**

When the young viking came back to his senses, he couldn't see anything. It was all white and blurred around him, and he felt dizzy. He caught up his breath and tried to stand. His body was shivering and he couldn't really carry his own weight. His heart was frantically racing, his breath heavy and ragged, he must have not lost consciouness for a long time.

He heard desperated whinnings from Toothless, somewhere, calling for him. The explosion had been so rough… He was not sure was caused it, he had only seen a blue light. Must have been a shot from the Sentinel, Fiery would have not make something so powerful and the blue light clearly said it was not Toothless nor Lumiverse.

Hiccup managed to stand despite of his shaking legs, then tried to understand what had happened. The explosion had been caused by the dragons fighting, but how did this fight had end up ? Who had won ? And Joke, and his father… He was sure he had heard them, and he had saw his father running to him. Where was he ? Where were they all ?

His heart pounding like crazy again, this time in distressed fear. He was frightened for them, had something happened to his family ?

He walked as he could in this blinding mist, until he finally found something. He saw silhouettes on the ground. Three of them, one of them being a dragon. The explosion had been so violent it had shaken them all, and even chased away the snow from the rocky ground, leaving a big crater behind. Near the center were Fiery, an indistinct mass, and Kosmozis a little bit farther. They were all down.

Toothless came out of the fog and landed next to the mass, to which Hiccup rushed. He ran as fast as he could and dropped to his knees when he noted it was actually Stoick, Elska and Joke. They seemed to have all gathered, trying to protect each other, and were all out. Even if the chief's son was worried for the three of them, he couldn't help but check his fiancee first.

Elska had fall on him, her arms around him and crushing him, while Stoick was lying on them, on his back, as if he had shielded them with his body. His chest was covered in ice… and blood. Elska and Joke had the same kind of residues on them. The queen was covered in it from nape to the middle of her back, Joke had some on his face and right shoulder.

Toothless whined and nuzzled the group, trying to get a reaction from them, but they all stayed still. Lumiverse landed at the same time. She also had ice on her, on her left side. She was limping and seemed a bit dizzy, but it didn't seem to be a big deal. Fiery woke up too, also covered in ice, proving that the explosion had been caused by the Sentinel. But where was her ?

The Guardian's wound seemed more cocnerning, he was squeling in pain and was limping even more than Lumiverse. He shook his head to clear his mind while Lumiverses whined and ran to Hiccup and the bodies. She ran to them, making desperated whines while not daring to touch them.

From the corner of his eye, the young viking spotted the last silhouette moving. On the other side of the shining icy marks on the ground, left by the explosion, there was Kosmozis. He stood while growning, then froze as he saw them. He first looked at Hiccup and the dragons, then the motionless group. He hesitated a moment, then smiled brightly.

''Finally !'' He snickered.

The Furies and the Guardian angered and instantly attacked him, Hiccup was too shaken to even try to stop them, the only thing he could do was stare at the three bodies in front of him. His was starting to shake and shiver while sobs were making their way in his throat. He could have collapse there, if it wasn't for Lumiverse's scream.

He jolted and looked at them, seeing the three dragons in front of the Sentinel. The three were wrestling and protesting in painful whines, scratching their ears as if trying to get bees out of their heads. Hiccup swore he was hearing a whirr coming from the Sentinel, and that made Kosmozis laugh with satisfaction.

''That's it, your Alpha is calling you. You can't resist !''

He laughed with all his heart – if he had ever had one – a sickening and insane laugh which echoed in the remains of the mist. When the cloud completely disappeared, Hiccup noticed the battle had ended.

Most of the ships were gone, surely they had fled away, and the sky was filled with dragons. They had won the battle against the fleet, but they had lost it against Kosmozis and the Sentinel. The giant dragon stood on his back legs and let out a loud roar, which made all the other dragons react.

They started to fly around her, circling her like bees around their hive. The dragons were clearly submitted and afraid, but they had no other choice than obey. Fiery gave up quite quickly, followed by Lumiverse. Toothless struggled as he could, eyeing his viking in distress, and Hiccup's heart broke seeing his best friend suffering like this.

The dragon wrestled with bravery, but it was not enough against the Alpha's call. The Sentinel gathered them all around her, including the dragons from the team, whose saddles were empty. Kosmozis lifted his arms solemnly. He bent his head backward and breathed in deeply.

''Now it's over, the Storms are finally gone. May my people rest in peace, but the fight is not over, my friends. All those who have been corrupted by the royal family have to be purified. The prince had spent years on Berk, only the gods know what he had spread in their mind, we have to burn this island down to the ground !''

He climbed on the Sentinel's head, making her bow in front of him to do so, and used his sword to give her the order to take off. She complied with a strong beat of her wings, rising the remains of snow on the ground. Hiccup was not fast enough to stop them, he could do nothing more than watch them flying off… with all the dragons from the nest.

Tears rolling down his cheeks, Hiccup collapsed near the three bodies. He barely heard hurried footsteps coming towards him. He barely heard his friends' voices calling out for him. Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins and Eret had been ejected from their saddles when the new Alpha had called the dragons, but they all managed to land without injuries.

They didn't need more than just a glimpse to know something terrible had happened. Their friend was a proof. He was shaking from head to toes, sobbing.

''No...'' He whispered. ''No, no…''

Astrid knelt next to him and saw with horor what had happened. She leant over Stoick and clasped her ear against his chest. Hiccup looked at her with anguish, but when she sat back and met his eyes, he refused to believe it.

''No...''

He looked back at his father, let out new sobs and collapsed on the lifeless body. Nothing seemed able to calm him down, to comfort him. Astrid still tried by puting her hand on his shaking shoulder. She looked at the other riders with teary eyes, they were all shocked.

Then, suddenly, they heard something. A faint grunt. Elska started to move and tried to sit up. Gobber immediatly helped the two young vikings to push the chief's body, releasing the two others under him. Elska was alive ! She seemed prettu much hurt but she was still alive ! She put a hand on her head, trying to calm her blurry vision and recognized the form in front of her as Hiccup, red eyes and face strained of tears.

''What… ? What happened ?'' She asked.

She blinked in pain and sat on her knees, before noticing Stoick's state… And Joke's. She barely cared for the chief as she focused on her son. She grabbed his face and tried to shake him with shaky hands.

''Jokul ? Jokul ! Jok- Joke !''

She didn't like to call him this name she didn't gave him, but since it was the one he had grown up with, she was hoping he would react more easily to this one. Tears escaped from her icy blue eyes as she put her head on his chest, searching for a heartbeat.

She waited with despair, then she let out a deep sigh of relief. Hiccup shook again, a loud sob tearing off his throat, and even more when the white-haired young man started to move, slowly opening his eyes.

Elska cried anew while holding his face, a relieved but still bruised smile on her face.

''Mom… ?'' He asked with a weak voice. ''What happened ?''

She opened her mouth to answer, but that was the moment memories rushed back to him.

Kosmozis and Elska fighting each other, the dragons confronting the Sentinel, Hiccup in danger, Lumiverse and him trying to reach them, the Sentinel had spotted him and had shot at him, his mother had jumped in front of him in try to protect him, then Stoick too, then a deafening explosion with blinding blue light, then everything had went black.

Panick rushed through his veins, were the others okay ? Was Hiccup okay ?! He jolted screaming his fiancee's name in pure panick, franticcaly looked around him before feeling warm but shaking arms wrapping around him. Joke instantly recognized the warmth of his viking, and squeezed back.

''I thought I lost you…'' The viking told him in a sobbing whisper.

Joke hated hearing his voice like this and tried to comfort him, but he noticed the large motionless silhouette next to them, laying on the ground with blood and ice on the chest.

''Stoick… ?'' He gasped.

He looked at his mother with worry, but she lowered her head and nodded in negative.

Hiccup's cries grew louder, and Joke understood he was not crying because he had thought Joke was dead, he was crying because his father was dead. Stoick had died to protect them, Elska and him. Joke bit his lips trying to hold back his own tears, then squeezed again his fiancee, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

He was shaken by this loss too, but he couldn't collapse because Hiccup needed him. The viking was collapsing himself, so Joke had to be strong for him. Elska was also saddened and wrapped her arms around both of them. Hiccup didn't feel her warmth. He couldn't feel anything else than this stinging pain in his chest. He felt like he had been stabbed in the heart, like someone was crushing him from the inside, like someone was tearing him appart, both physically and mentally.

He felt like he was diving in a bottomless abyss, in a violent despair, in agony itself. He couldn't lose his father. Stoick was the village's chief, yes, but most of all he was his father. Since forever he had been there for him, even before the young viking could remember. It had not been always easy, mostly during his teenage, but Stoick had always been there to protect him, to watch after him.

Even when he was not the viking his father wanted him to be, unable to hunt a dragon, unable to think like the other, Stoick had not let him down. And things were only getting better since they had made peace with the dragons, where they had shared so much things together.

Even if they didn't agree on everything, even if they couldn't talk to each other like they would have wanted to, his father was his father. He was a pillar of his existence, the one he owed everything. Stoick couldn't die, and leave all of these empty… Hiccup couldn't lose him. He let go of his fiancee and turned to his father with such a pain he couldn't breath, before collapsing on the lifeless body.

He clenched his fists and let his head fall on the bulky chest, which was not moving anymore, and it reminded him of this cruel fact. No mattered how much he needed his father, how many things he still had to learn from him, how many things he wanted to tell him, how much he loved him… It was too late, there was nothing to do.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

In the fainting light of the sunset, while the first stars were shyly coming out in the sky, a small boat was floating away from the beach of the island, the vikings gathred there for the funeral. Bows in hand, near a crackling fire, they were ready to give their last goodbyes to Stoick.

All were silent, listening to Gobber.

''May the valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of kings.''

Being the closest to him, it was Hiccup who was going to lit the first arrow. Gobber gave him a bow and arrow, while the young viking was remaining dead silent, eyes focused on the retreating boat where layed his father's corpse. When he finally took them, the black-smith patted his shoulder before coming back to the other, a few steps behind.

Joke, wrapped in the arms of his mother, was looking his viking with much pain. He could picture his pain. He had lost a father too, but he had not witnessed his death, and barely had any memory of him. And he still had his mother, and his foster parents, and his sister. Hiccup, him, had no parents left at all.

While Joke was lowering his head, feeling guilty he couldn't comfort his fiancee, Gobber resumed the eulogy.

''For a great man has fallen. A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend.''

Joke looked at Hiccup again, tears were still rolling down the freckled cheeks.

He bent it silence, lighting up the arrow, before aiming to the ship. It felt really heavy to draw and release the arrow, very heavy, but when he finally did it, the others did too. Among the dragon riders, none of them was untouched by the loss and the grief, maybe just Eret who had not known the man but still felt sad for his fellows.

All of them had admired and respected their chief. Some, like Joke and Astrid, knew him better and could call him a friend. Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins and Joke didn't tried to hold back the tears, Gobber still shed more than them. Snotlout cried too, but he refused to admit it and whiped the tears before someone could see them. Even Elska shep some, even if she had known the mighty chief just for a day.

Yet no one cried more than Hiccup. His pain was unbearable. It was piercing his chest and making his breathing difficult, weighting on his heart like a whole mountain. He walked to the edge of the beach, looking at the now in-fire-boat. Most of the arrows at touched the sails and the hull, the bridge was clear from flames… for now. Looking at the boat, the young viking suddenly found a comforting thought.

Stoick had fall in battlefield, he was going to Valhalla, where he would find Valka again. His parents were going to be reunited. The more the flames were getting closer to the body, the more this thoughts warmed up Hiccup's heart. He finally felt ready to the eulogy, but he felt like something was missing.

And he found this something when Joke came nest to him and gently took his hand. The viking looked at him, to see glossy eyes and a small encouraging smile. Hiccup got surprise he managed to smile back, and he knew it was only thanks to his fiancee.

His heart was now all warmed up : his father was reunited with the one he loved, and Hiccup still had his own dear one beside him. He squeezed the pale fingers in his, finding serenity in the chillness of this skin and the blue of these eyes.

Looking deeply into this bright sparkling blue got him back a few days prior, to this expedition that changed their life, when they had met Eret and had found this track concerning Joke's past. Hiccup recalled the argument he had had with his father concerning Berk's throne, the troubles he had felt about it, how Joke had eased them, but how himself had not understood them.

In this very moment, after all they had lived for the previous days, he finally understood.

''I… I was so afraid of becoming my dad. Mostly because I thought I never could. How- How do you become someone… that great, that… brave, that… selfless ?

He stopped as a new tear escaped from his eye, rolling down to his chin.

''I guess you can only… try.''

Hiccup lowered his head in silence, then his father's words echoed in his mind. He clenched his fists and frowned before turning to face his friends.

''A chief protects his own.''

They all smiled seeing he was getting a hold of himself. Hiccup nodded to them with determination, before he took back Joke's hand.

''We're going back to Berk.''

Indeed, while they were whippinh their chief, Kosmozis was heading there. He had openly claimed he was going to destroy the dragon riders' island, and now he had added to his army all the dragons from the Sanctuary, he had the power to do so.

They had to stop him. Going back to Berk seemed a good idea, but Tuffnut didn't hold back his doubts.

''Huh… How ?''

''He took all the dragons.'' Ruffnt added.

''Not all of them.'' Hiccup smiled.

Curious to know what he was planing, they all followed him inside the nest. For those who were getting in there for the first time, it was breath-taking sight, but for Hiccup and Joke, it felt pretty empty and sad without the countless dragons in it. However, as Hiccup said so, there was still some in there. All the babies and young hatchlings were gathered, unharmed, oblivious of what had happaned.

As Elska told them, there were too young to hear the call of the Alpha or even understand the concept of royalty. Yet, they also were too young to carry riders… except the group of troublemakers who had so much fun pissing off Toothless.

They managed to find enough of these guys to carry the ten of them. Well, it was easier to find them than actually ride them. Hiccup, Joke, Gobber, Elska, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Eret and the twins all had different kinds of troubles riding them, they were all shaken up and their cries filled the air and the icebergs they were soaring between.

The hatchlings were completely out of control, the riders could only indicate them a direction, but appart from that… the dragons were just doing whatever they wanted. They couldn't maintain their altitude or path, they were constantly entering in the icebergs they were seeing instead of flying above it, they were fighting each other, they were distracted by the slightest thing, they didn't fear to collide with another one or other obstacles… To sum up, it was a complete mess.

''I don't wanna die !'' Fishlegs screamed.

''We can't fly these things !'' Snotlout protested while grabbing the baby's horns with all his might.

''Yeah, no kidding !'' Fishlegs retorted while his dragon suddenly dove into snow.

After a spin, Eret found himself hanging upside down on his dragon. Hiccup was the only one who managed to keep his dragon steady, but said dragon was looking everywhere but where he was going. Astrid still managed to get closer to him.

''But won't that Sentinel just take control of these guys, too ?'' She enquired.

''They're babies, they don't listen to anyone !'' Hiccup assured.

''Yeah, just like us !'' Tuffnut grinned, before blowing on his dreadlocks which were constantly getting back in his face because of the shakings.

''This is- !''

Gobber tried to speak but got cut off when his dragon decided to smash himself on a cliff. The black-smith tried to speak again but same incident occured twice.

''Very dangerous !''

He was clearly the one who had much troubles. The hatchling carrying Elska seemed to like swirling and spining, he didn't bother at all to know his passenger was injured. As to the one carrying Joke, he liked to drop himself in the air.

When Gobber managed to get next to Hiccup, he could finally make his comment.

''Some might suggest this is poorly conceived.''

''Well, it's a good thing that I never listen.''

''So ? What is your plan ?''

''We can't count on the Alpha call.'' Elska assured. ''Since the Sentinel had beaten my son and I, we both lost our Alpha title, no dragon will listen to us anymore !''

Hiccup frowned. Sure, they had lost a precious asset, but he was still grateful the two were alive, and he couldn't give up on Berk that easily. He had to try something.

''We'll get Toothless back and kick Kosmozis'-''

''Heads up !'' Gobber yelled.

He pulled the horns of the hatchling, but said dragon just kept straight forward until he smashed in the snow cliff, the other avoiding it barely in time.

As they were flying as fast as they could, Kosmozis had already reached their island. And the first thing he did was to make the Sentinel destroy one of the lighthouses. Then the new Alpha called out for the dragons, as the night was peaceful for the inhabitants. Gothi was quietly sleeping under her six Terrible Terrors. Those were the first to hear the Alpha call, and instantlhy took off, waking up the eldest. Not understanding what was happening, she got out of her house and neared the heart attack as she saw what was coming.

In the mean time, in one of the houses of the proper village – since Gothi lived in a house mounted on a mast above it so she could be left alone – Hoark was spending the night peting his grey Gronckle, near the fireplace. He had took the habit to scratch his belly, which the dragon liked the most.

''Ah, that's a good boy !''

But, just like the Terrors, the dragon suddenly left, completely submitted. He smashed into furniture and knocked the door opened. Hoark followed him with worry, then froze as he got outside. All the villagers came out of their houses, watching their dragons leaving.

All of them left, without exception, and joined a cloud of winged reptiles flying above the village, around a gigantic white dragon in iron armor. On his head, the vikings spotted a man dressed in armor which shone in the moolight, with a long dark cape, brandishing a sword that seemed to be made of ice.

''Your chief is dead !'' Kosmozis claimed.

''Stoick… ?'' The vikings panicked.

''That's not possible !''

''No one can protect you now !'' The general added in a dark snicker.

First, the proud vikings didn't want to believe hit, yet this man didn't seem to be kidding, not in his words, nor in the threat he was making over them all.

His shadow was rising above the village and made an ice downfall strike them down.


	10. Battle for Berk

Hey guys !

Here we are with the last chapter.

Disclaimers : I don't own any of both movies nor _How to train your dragon_ books nor _Guardians of childhood_, respective credits go to Cressida Crowell, William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Studios.

This is a Hijack/ Frostcup story. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter****9**

**Battle for Berk**

The first lights of dawn were starting to color the sky as the dragon riders finally reached Berk, but they found it in a pretty bad state. The island was covered in huge ice structures, like frozen waves crashing over the houses. A white shadow was climbing on the cliffs while the cloud of dragons following it was even bigger than before.

''No...''

''He took all the dragons !'' Fishlegs panicked.

While they were traveling, the wound on Elska' back had gotten worst, draining all her strength away. She would have been the perfect opponent for the general Kosmozis, but her condition didn't allow her to fight. Hiccup had had the time to think about it, so he had decided to split them, sending his fiancee lead Elska somewhere safe where Gothi would treat her.

Joke had protested first, wanting to join them in the fight, but Hiccup assured him he couldn't focus if he was worried for him, and that he refused to put him in danger. He had almost lost him once, he wasn't going to take another risk. Elska and him were Kosmozis' targets, there was no way he was handing them to him.

After this argument, Joke agreed, wishing them good luck before getting away with his mother. Then Hiccup focused on his friends.

''Distract the Alpha, try to keep her focus off Toothless.''

''Huh… How ?'' Tuffnut asked.

''Have you forgotten who you're riding with ?'' Eret braged. ''There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle !''

He put his hands on his hips with proud, and that was the moment his dragon decided it was a good time to go fishing.

''Except for this one !'' The ex-trapper yelled in his dive.

''Amateur.'' Snotlout snorted while Astrid's gaze followed Eret with a laugh.

The went to the island. There, the vikings had fought for the entire night, but they had given up and were now trying to hide behind the houses and holding on as long as they could. They knew they were no match against this armored man and his dragon army. It was even worst than when they were fighting dragons, nor fought against the Red Death, they had never seen suc an army or such a beast. Fire, they could handle. Ice… not really.

They were terrified and felt alone without Stoick, but suddenly, hope came back as one of them spotted the baby dragons.

''Hey look, it's Hiccup !''

The dragon riders heard the cheerings and it relieved them to know the villagers were still alive. It still didn't distracted them from the plan. Kosmozis saw the eight dragons coming towards him, the two others had manages to go completely unnoticed.

As planned, they split up. Hiccup searched for Toothless and aimed for the cloud of dragons while the others landed. Kosmozis couldn't believe it when he saw them. The Alpha groaled and looked at the one passing next to her, the one carrying Hiccup. She called the baby, but he didn't reacted and kept his path. Then a sheep suddenly came out of nowhere, just between them.

The general thought he was dreaming, until another sheep followed. The Alpha's gaze followed the wooly beast to the ground, near a catapult. There stood the dragon riders.

''Keep them coming !'' Ruffnut said.

''Black sheep, baby !'' Snotlout claimed as he threw her the poor beast.

Eret caught the one they had just thrown, while Gobber arrived with two other sheep under his arms.

The giant white dragon got angry being that humiliated and loaded a shot in her throat, but she stopped as hse heard a loud noise, coming from the horn on the other side of the island. It was in the shape of a dragon, but she was not fool enough to believe it was alive. She still noticed there was no one there to blow in it. She shook her head and went back to the sheep.

He started as the black one flew to her, landing on her snout, she met the animal's eyes which didn't understood anything that was happening, then she shook her head to get rid of this nuisance.

''Ten points !'' Snotlout laughed.

Eret caught the falling black sheep, bbut the Alpha was infuriated.

''Oh oh...''

As she was about to strike them, the horn roared again. Fishlegs was hiding behind it, snickering while rubbing his hands. This time, the Sentinel didn't wait to see there was actually someone, she instantly shot at the horn. Fishlegs nearly got caught in the ice but managed to jump just in time to avoid it before the horn exploded and got freezed.

''I'm okay !'' He yelled to anyone who could have worry.

He quickly ran out of there to get back to the others, who fled too. Unfortunately, the distraction didn't last long enough since Hiccup just found Toothless. Kosmozis saw him instantly.

The young viking felt his heart break as he saw his best friend in such a zombie-like state. The dragon had his pupils in fine lines, making the viking wonder if he could still see anything. Toothless was flying straight, without any sign of consciousness. Actually, it was the case for all the dragons. Hiccup still hoped he could reach him.

''You certainly are hard to get rid of, I'll say that.'' Kosmozis admitted from the Alpha's head.

Hiccup didn't listened to him.

''Toothless ? Hey… it's me, bud.

He slowly made the hatchling get closer to the Night Fury who didn't seem to have any reaction.

''It's me. i'm right here, bud.''

He hold out his hand and kept on getting closer, even if the baby carrying him was afraid of the empty-eyes dragon, and even more by the giant white one behind him.

''Come back to me.''

''He's not yours anymore.'' Kosmozis laughed. ''He belongs to the Alpha. But, please, oh great dragon master, try to take him.''

Kosmozis placed the Alpha under them, where she could concentrate her call on the poor Night Fury. Despite his sliced pupils, the dragon could actually distinguish his rider's silhouette, but he didn't really have control on what he was doing. Hiccup's voice reached him a faint whisper.

''Please Toothless, I already lost my dad…''

Hearing this, the dragon suddenly had a reaction. Hiccup saw his pupils move, as if they were wrestling, trying to open to their usual round shape, shifting between the usual Toothless and this zombie. Understanding he was actually reaching him, Hiccup kept on talking with hope.

''I couldn't bare to loose you too.''

The more he was getting closer, the more Toothless could see him. The brownish blurred silhouette in front of him turned into a less blurry hand and a worried and sad green gaze. When he was close enough to put his hand on the dragon's forehead, Hiccup knew he was making it.

''How are you doing that ?'' Kosmozis breathed.

He frowned and pushed the Sentinel to tighten her grip on the black dragon, getting his pupils in fine lines again. Hiccup ignored the general and stayed focus on his friend.

''Please, you're my best friend, bud.''

Again the pupils struggled.

''My best friend.''Hiccup insisted with an unbearable look.

Toothless growled and shook his head, forcing Hiccup to retreat his hand. The viking waited a bit, then saw him open his eyes again. That was bright green eyes with full round pupils, and the dragon smiled with his gummy smile.

''Atta boy, that's it ! I'm here !''

He came closer and stroke his head, making the dragon pur, he did had got back his joyful and affectionate dragon, who didn't hold back from licking his face. But this reunion was interrupted as Kosmozis made the Alpha attack, a ligtning of ice jolting between them.

''Enough !''

Hiccup glared at the general and couldn't help but notice his face was less calm than usual. No doubts Kosmozis was feeling he was loosing control. Toothless roared and shot a plasma blast at him, the general dodge it and let the Alpha take the hit. The pain made her roar in a way that seemed to bustle all the dragons for a second, then the general hit the giant white head with his sword to make her calm down.

Hiccup noticed how the Sentinel's skin was burnt where Toothless had shot her. Joke had quickly told him what Elska had said about the ice dragons feraing fire, and visibly it was not just for hot reasons : it was actually hurting them.

Hiccup jumped on the back of his dragon and let the baby fly away, holding back a cry of joy to be with his best friend again. He clipped his peg leg in the harness to unlock Toothless' fin, then both went into the fight. As if to indicate things were getting better, the sun choose this exact moment to rise, enlightening the whole island with its soothing rays, and the giant white silhouette which was still threatening it.

Hiccup and Toothless turned around the island and the Alpha, glaring at her and her rider. The viking couldn't help but notice that Elska' improvements of Toothless harness had really made the drafon fly faster and easier. This ice-crystal was really light !

''Do something !'' Kosmozis yelled at the Sentinel while swinging his sword.

''We need to get those two apart.'' Hiccup grumbled to his best friend.

The young viking led his friend towards a mast with a tore sail, he grabbed some fabric and tore a band out of it. Toothless roared and shook his head as he heard the Alpha's call, Hiccup would hear the slight whirr.

As they pass by a street, the Sentinel spat ice at them, the wave froze in sharp ridges that made more houses explode but was not fast enough to touch them before they hid behind the mountain. Toothless snarled again as the Alpha was still trying to take control of them.

''We have to block her out, Toothless.''

He handed the sail band over his friend's head before asking him permission.

''Do you trust me, bud ?''

The dragon let out a low vibrating sound in reply, he only made this sound when he was agreeing on something, so Hiccup tied the band on his eyes.

''We can do this, you and me. As one.''

He rested a hand on the dragon's forehead to calm him down, then he changed the fake fin's position.

''That's it, now let's try this one more time !''

They circled the mountain and came back at top speed. The vikings on the ground spotted him and cheered him as he was heading towards the Sentinel. Hiccup barely heard the countless voices below as he was focused.

''Take 'em down, Hiccup !''

''Go, Hiccup !''

''Go get them !''

Hearing all these cheerings and applausments, Kosmozis got even angrier, and that noise seemed to infuriate the Sentinel too.

''Take control of it !'' He yelled at the Sentinel who was getting short of patience too.

When Hiccup saw Toothless' hears shake under the Alpha's whirr, he gently clasped his hands on it.

''Shut it out, Toothless.''

''Stop them !''

''Now !''

He locked Toothless' fake fin, but the Alpha suddenly spat at them. Kosmozis looked at the black dragon changing direction to dodge the ice upward, away from them, he lost his sail band in the process. Kosmozis laughed, but he stopped as he noiced the saddle was empty.

He turned around to search for the rider, and didn't get the time to see him coming right to him with his own leather wings. Hiccup pass the nearest to him he could, using Inferno – he quite liked the name Joke found for his flaming sword back at the Sanctuary – to spill green gas all around him. When he got far enough from it, Hiccup ignited it, making it explode in the face of the general.

It was powerful enough to scare off the white dragon, no wonder since she realy hated fire. Hiccup saw her collapse as a smaller figure fell from her and sprawl on the ground. But when he looked back in front of him, he started as he saw he was heading right to the Sentinel's tail.

It was huge and covered in ice spikes like a Deadly Nadder, and this was reminding him of the Red Death battle, but it mostly reminded him of all the crashes he had made everytime he used his own wings. Why did all his solo flight ended up like this ? He really needed to find a way yo control his path.

''Not again...'' He gasped. ''Toothless ! It's now or never !''

He could only pray for Elska' improvements to work.

Toothless was flying right behind him, he dropped a bit and used his tail to kick the air, bursting upward and successfully catching his viking. This was the easy part, now he had to go upward and avoir the tail's spikes. That was when the ice-crystal harness and fin made the difference. Hiccup almost didn't believe it when they went out of it.

''Ya-ah ! We did it !''

He stroke his dragon's head, Toothless cooed and purred in return, before dropping back. They found the general and landed in front of him. He was still lying on the ground, he seemed weakened by the fall but Hiccup was not at all saddened by that.

Seeing the viking coming with such anger on his face, the general started and immediatly dragged himself towards his sword, jabbed on the ground, but as he was going to grab it, Inferno landed between the sword and the swordman, almost burning his fingers, making him jolt back. Toothless roared at him while Hiccup, putting his wings back in his gear, spoke firmly.

''It's all over, now.''

''Or is it ?'' The general smirked.

Hiccup hated the calma nd the smile of this man, why was he always so calm ? Why did he seemed like he had another plan ? Hiccup quickly got the answer as he heard a noise behind him. He started and turned around to see the Sentinel rising up again, growling at him. He barely had the time to start running the giant beast spat a whole wave of ice on him. Toothless jumped to him in try to protecting him, getting caught in the ice too.

Kosmozis turned to protect his face with his arms, before snickering when he saw his masterpiece. Dead silence fell on the whole village as they were all staring at this huge ice structure. They couldn't not hear anything anymore, and they refused to believe it. No, it was not possible. They had just lost Stoick, they couldn't loose Hiccup and Toothless too.

Yet, they didn't have the time to start lamenting as they heard a familiar whistle, and saw a bright bleu-purple light coming from inside the ice. They waited a bit, then the light got even brighter, until it made the ice explode. When the mist disspated, it unveiled an enraged black dragon. Hiccup's only reflex had been to try and avoid the impact, and it made him miss what had happened next.

The viking on the ground unfolded himself and looked above him, seeing Toothless shielding him, protecting him with a faint smoke coming out of his nostrils. There was a blue glow on his back and in his nostrils, Hiccup couldn't remember seeing this before.

The Night Fury looked back at him, making sure he was alright, meeting his eyes, then he bounced forward, arched back and low vibrating growl in the throat. He roared in fury, challenging the Alpha, and the Alpha answered. Toothless gave the first shot without a warning, hiting the Sentinel in her armor and making her loose her balance. It seemed like the Zippleback gas explosion on her head had made her a bit dizzy, it was quite an asset Toothless was ready to make use of.

Seeing the Sentinel falter, Kosmozis panicked and quickly climbed on her back, shouting for her to get back her composure, but the Night Fury was still striking her. No one dared touching his viking !

Toothless let out his signature whistle as he was striking again and again, saving his six-shots limits to make the most damaged he could, dodging the dizzy attacks he got in return as he was reloading his gas. When a shot struck her so violently it made her fall backward, she started to panick, and tried to shot back. The ice ridges and plasma blast exploded to one another, projecting blue and purpleish lights in the sky.

Hiccup quickly stood back on his feet – foot – astounded by such a sight. Toothless was fighting with such far more anger he had even demonstrated before, even when he had protected Hiccup from Hookfang in the ring, five years prior, even during the battle against the Red Death.

Toothless was once again protecting him, and to do that, he had challenged the Alpha in a fight for the title. A fight he was winning.

When the young viking heard whinings and grumbles above their head, he looked at the cloud of dragons, they were all struggling, shaking their heads, whining. They didn't look anymore like zombies submitted to the Alpha's call, and Hiccup knew why : Toothless was stronger than the Sentinel.

The strength and the speed of his attacks were not letting any rest to his opponent, making her slowly loose her grip on the dragons' mind. It took them a bit of time to get back to their senses, but as they did, they instantly left the Sentinel's side to get to Toothless, above the viking village. The Night Fury stopped his attack and backed, facing the giant white dragon who was curling on herself, weakened by all the fire.

''No !'' The man on her head yelled. ''Fight back ! Fight ! Fight ! What's the matter with you ?!''

All the dragons gatheres above the village, where the vikings all came out of their hidding spot, facing the fake king. Hiccup was before them, only a few steps behind Toothless. They were winning, so he made use of it and joined his best friend, mounting him. Toothless took off and landed in the last frozen explosion the Alpha had made, so he could be at the same level as the general on her head.

''Now do you get it ?'' Hiccup asked. ''This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty.''

Kosmozis seemed to hesitated, but his furious face was foresaying his intentions.

''Let this end. Now.''

''Never ! Come on !''

He made a sign to the Sentinel for her to attack, but she barely had the time to take a step forward and load a blue light in her throat Toothless did the same, before releasing the most powerful plasma blast he could spat. That earned at least the strength of two combined shots.

It smashed the white beast with full strength, directly on her face, and other shots followed suite. Indeed, as if the attack of the Night Fury had been a signal for revenge, all the other dragons shot at their previous Alpha. Flames, lava, purple plasma blast, spikes, ice, a lot of cascades fell on the Sentinel.

Toothless remained perfectly calmed while watching this, while Hiccup had troubles believing it. The Night Fury had freed the dragons, they all followed him as if… As if he had became their king. He had beaten the Sentinel, just like the Sentinel had beaten Elska and stole her title. Did that meant the Alpha title was now Toothless' ?

As the shots were still striking the white beast, the young viking couldn't help but stare at his best friend. Perched on the edge of that ice ridge, looking straight in front of him, Hiccup couldn't see his face nor meet his eyes, but he noticed something different in him : he stood straighter than usual, his head high, solemn.

As a desperate cry echoed in the air, Hiccup snapped out of his reverie, and noticed the dragons had stopped their attack. The Sentinel was heavily panting, she looked like she could collapse anytime. Kosmozis was still on her head, visibly he had used her horns to hide like a coward.

''Fight !'' He roared.

The beast was clearly afraid but still obeyed, she rose on her back legs and opened her wings in a threatening way, but Toothless didn't flinched. He took his time to load another deadly shot, launching it in the Sentinel's leg, making her fall and sprawl on the ground.

Toothless then let out the dreadfulliest roar he had ever screamed, filled with rage and hatred, it was so loud an dpowerful it could have make his throat explode, showing his superiority over his beaten opponent.

While Kosmozis was still hanging on the beast's horns, the creature slowly rose back to her paws, but curled on herself.

''The Alpha protects them all.'' Hiccup claimed, a hand on his dragon's head.

The Sentinel moaned, her head down low, then she just fled away, dragging with her a still screaming general, shouting her to keep fighting while she had decided to give up.

They left, they have been beaten. Berk was saved. The vikings rejoyed, some helmets were thrown in the air, the Thorston twins knocked their head in one another. Hiccup turned to his people, Toothless took off and landed among them while the vikings were gathering and the dragons were landing all around them on the island.

They all gathered around the Night Fury, looking at him with great attention. Fiery was the last one to land, and it was better considering his imposing size. He slowly walked to the Night Fury, then bowed in front of him, immediatly followed by the other reptiles.

Toothless lifted his head solemnly, then roared in delight, the other dragons did too. Hiccup couldn't help but smile seeing his best friend like this : he had become their king. However, he let down his respectful posture as he turned to his vikings, to whom he adressed a rounded-pupils look with gummy smile.

Hiccup smiled and stroked his head.

''You never cease to amaze me, bud.''

He pressed his forehead against his, thanking him, then Toothless suddenly licked his face, making him jump and fall on his butts, the dragon assaulting him with affectionate slubber. The viking protested while laughing, making everyone around him laugh too.

''Toothless ! You know that doesn't wash out !''

Laughter warmed up the vikings' hearts, lauching new rejoycements. Vikings and dragons got reunited in joy and relief.

''Let me hug you !''

''I knew you'd come back !''

''Oh, I missed you !''

Hiccup watched the reunion while stroking Toothless' head. Some of them were kind of funny, like Gothi when she found herself wrapped in a hug from her five Terrible Terrors, or Gobber has he got crushed under his 'Grumpy'. He also saw his friends getting back their dragons. Astrid hugged Stormfly, the Deadly Nadder couldn't stay still. Fishlegs rushed to Meatlug and gagged to her. Snotlout and him even shoved Ruffnut out of the way, so she found comfort with her dragon. Well, half her dragon since Tuffnut and her were still convinced their Zippleback was two different dragons, their had their own head and the other's.

However, despite how warm-hearting it was, Hiccup's heart dropped when he spotted Skullcrusher. Unlike all the other dragons, he had no one to find back since Stoick wasn't coming back. He walked to the Rumplehorn and stroked his head in comfort, before lifting his head to look at the person woming to him.

Eret, son of Eret had a little smile on his face whilst he seemed a bit awkward.

''That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You'd make a good trapper.''

He seemed wanting to add something else but was cut off as Skullcrusher nuzzled his arm, sniffing him, making jolt then laugh at himself. Seeing the amused and admirative look of the ex-trapper over the now-orphan-beast, the chief's son got an idea.

''You know, Skullcrusher gonna need somebody to look after him now.''

Eret started and understood right away what he was implying.

''Me ?'' He hesitated.

Hiccup only smiled and shrugged, as if to say 'Why no ?' The ex-trapper smiled while the Rumplehorn was sniffing him with insistance. He put his hands on the beast's large snout.

''I'd be honored.''

It made Hiccup smile brighter, he felt relieved. He had no doubts Eret would take good care of the dragon, he had all the recquiered qualities to become a dragon rider.

Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts as he spotted Lumiverse in the crowd, bouncing and jumping over the vikings and dragons, trying to make her way with hanging tongue and sparkling eyes. He didn't need explanations to understand why she was acting like this, and it was confirmed when he saw Joke a few steps farther, running to her with open arms.

Both got reunited in a hug, the Light Fury rubbing her head against his while cooing, making the boy laugh. If she could cry, it was obvious she would do it. Then Fiery ran pass them, alsmot tripping them, and joined Elska – who seemed to have come along her son. Hiccup had almost not recognized her without her ice armor. She looked a whole lot more feminine like this, her slim but built frame with her braid hanging actually to her ankles. She was only wearing tight pants and long-sleeved tunic, both in dark blue color, while her upper breast seemed a bit too big compared to her silhouette, clearly showing she was wearing bandages for the wound on her back.

The former queen of Haze gently huged her dragon before walking to her son, greeting the Light Fury in the process.

''We won, Joke.'' She said while running a hand in his white hair.

'' 'Joke' ?'' He teased. ''Since when are you calling me like this ?''

''Well, I… It's the name you grew up with, it's part of your history.''

''Just like my real name, mom.'' He assured while holding her hands. ''Let's just say that Jokul is my name and Joke my nickname.''

She laughed, then placed her hands on both sides of his face so she could plant a sweet kiss on his forehead. Hiccup smiled looking at them.

Nothing seemed to matter around them, nor even exist. His heart was aching from the pain and the void Stoick was leaving behind him, yet Hiccup couldn't help but feel grateful to the gods for saving Joke and Elska. Or rather… he was grateful to his father. Stoick had sacrificed his life to protect the rest of Hiccup's family.

The viking walked to them without a word. Elska let go of her son as she saw him, and stepped aside to let him pass. Joke smiled at him. Hiccup didn't care about the stares that could be on them, he wrapped his arms around his fiancee's waist and pulled him close to him.

''Come here, you.'' He said before kissing him.

Gobber, smiling, hid the eyes of a curious boy who was staring at the scene with fascination. This boy was too young, heh.

When their lips parted, Joke let out a faint amused laugh, while Hiccup looked at him with his eyes full of tenderness. He could only rejoy. They had won this war, Kosmozis had left, Berk was saved, Elska and Joke were saved. Hiccup froze when he saw the smile and the soft look the white-haired young man was adressing him. His heart poundered like crazy in his chest, dragging him back to him. He took his hand as the boy spoke to him.

''I love you, Hiccup.''

The young viking smiled in hapiness, yet he couldn't help but tease him.

''I love you too, my soon-to-become-husband.''

And, just like he had expected, it made Joke blushed, and made himself laugh. He felt the urge to kiss him again. He intertwinned their fingers and leant in, Joke lifted his chin in silence and let the viking press his lips against his. They enjoyed this sweet kiss, Hiccup felt like he could stay like this forever. And he could have if that wasn't for Astrid, interrupting them by suddenly hugging them both. Their friends surrounded them, still celebrating their victory.

When Astrid let go of the boys, she looked at Elska with wonder.

''Bro', introductions ?'' She teased.

Indeed, with everything that had happened at the nest and the battle, they didn't have introduced them officially, nor did they actually had talked together.

''Yeah ! Mom, this is Astrid, my foster sister. Astrid, my mother Elska.''

''Nice to meet you.'' Astrid smiled, extending her hand to her.

Elska smiled back. Yet, instead of shaking her hand, like everyone was expecting her to do, she hugged her. Astrid laughed and patted her back, carefully avoiding her wound.

''Welcome to the family.'' The blond girl said.

''Welcome on Berk !'' Gobber almost shouted.

The other riders laughed too, they were impatient to get to know Elska, also celebrating about the betrothal, teasing Hiccup and Joke about how long it took them to make the decision. It could have lasted forever, or at last several hours, but Hiccup felt relieved when Gothi interrupted them.

She used her staff to tap his shoulder, then she signed him to come closer, gesturing to a died campfire. Hiccup understood what she meant, just like his friends. Hiccup hesitated a bit and looked at Joke, who smiled and nodded. Hiccup reminded everything they had said before this crazy adventure, before hearing about Kosmozis.

Back then – which seemed like a forever for Hiccup – he was lost and scared to become chief. But now, he was ready.

He turned to Gothi and nodded to her, before resting on one knee in front of her. All the vikings gathered around them and watched. Gothi brushed her fingers on a burnt piece of wood, collecting some charcoal, then used it to draw a symbol on Hiccup's forehead. The chieftain rune. She saluted him and let him stand again.

Gobber was looking at him with eyes full of proud, more than he had ever felt before. He smiled brightly at him, then rose his arms.

''The chief has come home !'' He claimed.

Applauses and cheers roared from everywhere in the crowd, especially in the dragons riders. Hiccup turned to face the whole village, trying to keep his composure. Everyone was looking at him, with joy and proud, mostly Joke for this part.

''Long live the chief ! Long live the chief !''

Seeing all these rejoycements, the dragons joined too, throwing fire in the sky, making explosions like fireworks. Then life came back to normal. Well, if 'normal' included a village full of fierce vikings living in peace fire-breathing winged reptiles… or ice-breathing for some of them.

''_This is Berk. A bit trampled, and busted, and covered in ice, but it's home. It's our home._''

Hiccup's first action as a chief was easy to guess : rebuilt the village. Removing the ice, cleaning the streets off the debrits, rebuilding the houses, nothing much for vikings, even less if they had their dragon's help. He also insisted in craving an imposing statue of Stoik the Vast on the mountain side, just next to the Meat Hall. After all, he was not the only to think this man was an example, the most honorable and brave man he had ever knew.

While the reconstruction was going on, Elska helped Gobber to free Kosmozis' dragons from their armors. She was quickly recovering from her wound and had taken a job at the smithy, becoming the first dragon healer. Joke was proud of his mother, even more seeing that she was getting along with his berkian parents, Olgarg and her were on the verge of becoming best friends.

''_Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy, but those who stopped them, ha, even more so !''_

Reconstruction was getting faster than first assumed and the village only needed a couple days before being restored, so the dragon riders proposed a dragon racing to celebrate. Of course, everyone agreed.

Just like every race, the twins were fighting over the sheep they were catching, to the extend of loosing them. When one flew in Fishlegs direction, Snotlout caught it in mid-air and threw a kiss to Ruffnut before aiming to the goals. It was not usual, but he got a point. A lot of dragons were filling the gallery around the vikings, and a new goal had been added to allow Eret – now riding Skullcrusher – to join the race.

''_We may be small in numbers but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pit against us. We are the voice of peace. And, bit by bit, we will change the world.__''_

When he saw the dragons fly above his field, Gargle activated the catapult to launch the black sheep in the air. Astrid and Joke were the closest, the race seemed pretty tight between them, yet as Lumiverse was about to catch it, Toothless passed in front of her and stole the trophy.

Joke smiled while shaking his head, even more when Toothless looked under his belly, showing his bright green eyes. Lumiverse cooed in reply.

''_You see, we have something they don't. Oh sure, they have armies, and they have armadas, but we..._''

Toothless swirled and headed to his black goal, flying just under it. Hiccup jumped from his back, over the wood platform, dropped the sheep in his goal, and jumped again in the air so he could land on his dragon's back, flying away under roars and cheers from the delighted crowd.

This was the end of the race, all the dragon riders gathers on the goals platform, aligned in front of Berk's throne. Bark and Belch with his riders Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Meatlug with Fishlegs, Hookfang with Snotlout, Skullcrusher with Eret, Stormfly with Astrid.

Lumiverse landed just next to the throne, where Toothless landed in front of the seat, presenting with proud his rider, the new chief of Berk.

''_We have __our __dragons !__''_

* * *

THE END

Hey guys, that's it !

This is the end of _The Lost Boy III – Tales of the north_. I hope you liked my version of the movie with Joke's past and the legend of Haze.

Thank you for reading me until the end, do not hesitate to tell me if you liked it or if you have questions.

Love and scales !


End file.
